Naruto: Triforce Chronicles
by Redrover117
Summary: Throughout time legends and myths have been created; these legends tend to be based on actual events throughout time. People say that legends never die. They’re right; they just disappear into the night, sadly this isn’t one of those legends. NarutoZelda
1. Three Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter1: Three Legends

**Unknown Location**

The ancient ruins of the ancestors lay silent in the peacefulness of nature that had claimed them centuries ago; to animals it was considered holy ground and to humans it was considered an unimportant location but for the two that approached it, it was merely a path on the road. As they entered the clearing the oldest of the two: a man with grey hair, wearing long robes and a bit of face paint under his eyes simply paid it no heed and kept walking. The other: a blonde-haired young boy of thirteen years of age, wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue stripes made to follow but suddenly stopped when he passed a specific ruin.

The older man turned wanting to know why his apprentice had stopped asked, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

The boy now known as Naruto turned to the ruin and stared at it for a few moments before asking, "have we been here before Ero-Sennin?"

"No and I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya growled out the last part. "Why?" the Gama-Sennin asked curiously.

"I just got a bad case of Déjà vu," Naruto said shaking his head slightly and walked up the ruin which resembled a door.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto opened the door a light shown through though it wasn't any light from behind the door since the light was yellow and concentrated, "what the hell is that?"

Naruto stepped through and found himself in a large room with a carpet leading to an alter further ahead. As if he were on autopilot he walked towards it with Jiraiya close behind though he was finding it hard to believe they were inside an invisible building. He examined the architecture and found it didn't look like anything he had ever seen meaning it was a millennia old and then some but…it looked in perfect condition as if it had been untouched by time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," the Blond-haired teenager muttered with his hands in a seal though he did it subconsciously.

A single clone appeared at his side and henged into a small blue musical instrument Jiraiya knew as an Ocarina with a triad symbol on it. Looking ahead he saw a massive door half the size of Konoha's gate blocking the way and the same triad symbol above it.

"Naruto? What is this place? Have you been here before?" the Gama-Sennin asked.

The blond teenager shook his head, "I don't know what's going on but…I can hear it…its calling me". he spoke lightly as he took the henged Ocarina and stood in front of the alter. "Here it goes," he raised it to his lips and played.

Played one of the most beautiful tunes Jiraiya had ever heard.

The massive door slowly opened as he stopped playing made to climb the stairs at either of the altar's sides, "why does this seem so familiar".

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted catching himself after the tune had vanished though his student had already proceeded into the next room. He pursued and came up next to the boy, "what is going on? How did you play like that?" Naruto wasn't paying attention however but was instead staring towards the center of the slight raised platform in front of them, "what are you looking a…" Jiraiya trailing off as he saw the object that was imbedded straight down in a pedestal, "what is that?"

"The Master Sword," Naruto whispered subconsciously as he slowly stepped forward.

Jiraiya watched him not knowing what to do; this was after all highly unusual. Watching his student approach the blade he wasn't sure if he should stop him from doing anything since it might be dangerous or letting him continue and hope for the best. (**Note: **Naruto is right-handed or at least that's what I'm judging from his Rasengan throws).

"Naruto…I'm not sure if this is a good ide-"

His voice stopped when he saw the boy rap his hands around the hilt of the blade, "here goes nothing".

With one swift yank the sword came free and blue light erupted from the six tablets on the floor. After a few moments it died down and Jiraiya looked over at his student…he was completely different. He was a bit taller; decked out in a jumpsuit similar to his old one but it was black in colour with orange stripes and a long golden sheath strapped to his back. For a moment the Gama-Sennin mistook him for his previous student but that quickly passed as he saw Naruto's barely visible whisker marks.

(**Note: **Picture Naruto from part 2 only with a golden sheath strapped to his back).

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked to be sure.

The boy nodded with a smile, "it's me".

He brought the Master Sword up to examine it and smiled before leaning back on one leg and flipping the sword around in his hand before landing it in its sheath on his back (LOZ: TP where Link sheaths his sword with the pose). He closed his eyes in pain for a moment before sighing in relief as it passes.

"Are you alright?" the Gama-Sennin asked concerned.

"Yeah; I don't know what happened but…I feel like I've just been reunited with an old friend," he spoke looking over his shoulder at the sword on his back.

The light in the room dimmed and Jiraiya turned towards the door, "alright; we'll figure it out later but I want to get out of here now". Naruto nodded and followed him as they walked back the way they came, exiting the through the 'door' and emerging back in the ruins "I'm glad to be out of there". He looked over at his student and examined the blade sheathed on his back, "that is a nice sword; I don't think you'd find a better double-edged sword on this continent". The Gama-Sennin raised an eyebrow as he saw his student unsheathed the blade, "what's it called?"

"Master Sword," Naruto replied as he held out the sword and moved towards a nearby block of stone. "It's called the Master Sword or at least that's what I think it's called," in one swift motion he cleaved the top half of the stone block off. "How did I do that when I've never had any training with a blade?"

"No' clue but…" Jiraiya pointed the stone as the top half slid away, "…that was pretty good; only veterans can do something like that".

The teenager saw the edges of the sword seemingly glow blue like razors and he simply stared at it, "I think I'll keep this from now on".

The Gama-Sennin didn't know what to do and there was something bothering him ever since he saw the blade in the pedestal...he could have sworn he'd heard of this 'Master Sword' from somewhere before but couldn't remember where. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto do some very clever and well-balanced moves with the blade.

'_That sword…I've seen it before somewhere,'_ coming to a decision Jiraiya told him to put the sword away. "Naruto; there's something you should know…I know who your parents are".

--

In the darkness of a dull cage a great beast opened one of its crimson slit eyes and chuckled lightly, _**'so a Hero has arisen once more'.**_His eye closed again and he grinned, _**'the ancient power has no' doubt been awakened and awaiting its completion'.**_ He slowly stood and walked closer to the cage still grinning before opening its both eyes, _**'let us see if this world is worth saving again'.**_

--

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Raikage's Office**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" a voice called from the other side of the door. The young teenage girl entered closing the door behind her, "ah Yugito-Chan; please do come in".

She sat down at one of the seats in front of the desk and sighed, "you wanted to see me grandfather?"

"Yes…it's your birthday today correct?" the Raikage was a wizened man and very emotional at times but when he asked a question like that she found it a little suspicious.

"Yes grandfather; today is the day my mother died giving birth to me and my father died sealing away Nibi no Nekomata when all of the Biju that hadn't already been sealed away went on a rampage thirteen years ago." The Kumo Jonin answered confused slightly, "why did you ask?"

The Raikage sighed and took of his hat before looking up to meet her eyes, "thirteen years ago your father made me promise to give you this when I thought you were ready; it's a family air loom I got from my mother before she passed away". From the Raikage hat he pulled out a small golden necklace she didn't recognise, "it's yours now". He handed it to her and she stared wide-eyed at the small piece of jewellery as it seemed to sparkle against the light coming through the window. "Here let me," he slowly took it from her and tied it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," Yugito smiled as she examined necklace. Its end was a small golden triangle which seemed to radiate warmth, "thank you grandfather".

He smiled at before hearing another knock on the door, "come in".

A few seconds later a Kumo Chunin poked her head inside the room and spoke, "sorry to disturb you milord but the elders are requesting to see you".

He sighed in response before nodding, "Tell them I'll be there shortly". The Chunin nodded before closing the door, "I should have handed over this job to your father a long time ago".

Yugito giggled softly and smiled at him, "It's okay grandfather; I'll take that title away from you instead so just hold onto it a bit longer okay?"

He nodded with a smile before starting towards the door, "I have a meeting to get to so I'll see you later".

"Say hi to uncle Kira for me," he waved at her as he exited the room and she smiled after him before she executed a _Shunshin_ out of the office and into the street below. "I think I'll get some ramen," she mused before nodding and dashing off towards her favourite ramen stand.

--

At that exact moment Naruto and Jiraiya stepped through the northern gates of the village but were stopped by one of the guards, "halt; state your name and business in this village".

The Gama-Sennin showed him their papers and spoke, "Jiraiya of the Sannin; we're merely passing through here and then moving south towards Kusa".

"A Konoha nin? We aren't exactly on friendly terms so I'm not sure I can let you in," the Chunin guard said looking over the papers. "I'll contact my superiors and we'll have some Anbu tailing you as per protocol". He handed the documents back and ushered them inside, "move along".

"Jeez I hate it when we enter a village and have to be constantly watched." the blond-haired boy put his hands behind his head as they walked.

"You should count your blessings kid; Konoha's Hyuga Anbu's watch the foreign ninja that enter the village everywhere they go…including the bathroom," Jiraiya shivered. "You'd be surprised how often they use it outside of the battlefield".

Naruto just shook his head and grinned, "well the Hyuga women I don't mind because they usually end up with blood dripping down noses but the guys freak me out when I walk by".

Jiraiya chuckled, "what about the Hyuga Heiress? She's got a crush on you encase you don't know".

"I noticed but do you really think the Hyuga council or the village in general would approve?" Naruto just shook his head, "though she does always blush when I walk by…it's always the quiet ones". His nose twitched and he snapped his head to the side, "that smell…thank the gods they have ramen". He dashed towards the source of the smell and called out over his shoulder, "catch up with you later Ero-Sennin".

"Naruto!" he growled but the boy was already gone, "him and his ramen; I swear he's addicted to that stuff".

The Konoha Genin followed the smell of his favourite food to a local stand which looked like a yellow version of Ichiraku's back home. He checked his Gama-Chan to see how much money he had and smiled when he saw he had enough for a full meal (and then some). Someone was already there at the stand; a girl around his age wearing dark purple cloths and a Kumo hitai. She also appeared to be on her fifth bowl of ramen which he could smell was miso ramen.

Taking one of the seats beside her the chef looked up at him and asked, "How can I help you sir?"

"A bowl of miso ramen please," he answered and the chef nodded before getting to work.

The girl beside him looked at him once before continuing with her meal, "What's a Konoha ninja doing in Kumo?"

He looked over at her shaking his head, "just stopping by on my way to Kusa".

She gulped down the rest of the bowl and called out to the chef, "another one please old man".

"Coming right up milady," was the chef's reply.

She turned back to the Konoha Genin and eyed him slightly, "what's your name kid?"

"Don't call me kid and we're the same age," he shot back causing her to smirk. "Besides it's customary to give your name before asking for others".

"Alright; I'm Nii Yugito," the chef returns and places both ramen bowls in front of the two before getting ready to cook come more.

"N Uzumaki Naruto," it was so subtle she barely caught it but she found it a tad odd that he wouldn't state his surname just its initial.

She wasn't going to say anything however, "anyway; why did you stop by this stand?"

"I smelt ramen," he got a dreamy look in his eyes when he tasted the food he had eaten in over a month. "I haven't eaten it in over a month".

She simply stared at him and the bowl, "you like ramen too?"

"Are you kidding? If I had the money I'd hire my own ramen cook," he told her finishing the bowl and ordered another.

She kept on staring and could have sworn she saw the image of a green tunic wearing boy of the same age overlay his figure, _'why does he seem so familiar'._ She stopped eating for a moment when she saw the sword and asked, "what's with the sword? Are you trying to play hero or something?"

He shot her a mock glare, "I'll have you know I like this sword".

She chuckled lightly, "sure whatever _hero,_" sarcasm dripping every word.

Hours passed and it was getting dark when Jiraiya poked his head inside the stand, "hey Naruto; come on I've pulled some strings and got us a place to sleep for tonight".

The two looked up at the boy's sensei before the Genin sighed, "alright". He looked back at the girl he sat beside and smiled, "I'll catch you later; Lady".

"Hey aren't you the granddaughter of the current Raikage, Yugito right?" the Gama-Sennin asked staring at the young Jonin.

Yugito looked up at the man and then to Naruto, "your sensei is Jiraiya of the Sannin? You really do want to play hero don't you kid?"

He shot a mock glare at her again and put out his tongue, "oh shut up _Princess_".

She growled at him, "Don't call me that; I get enough of that from the villagers".

Waving his hand in dismissal he exited the stand following Jiraiya, "bye". Soon they found themselves at the door f a large mansion and Naruto asked the question, "how the fuck did you get us a night in this place?"

Jiraiya just shrugged, "I handed the Raikage my newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise which isn't supposed to be released for another six months".

"Wait a minute; this place was chosen by the Raikage?" the blond Genin asked.

The Gama-Sennin nodded grinning like a pervert, "actually it's his house".

Naruto paled and turned towards the gate, "that means that this is the Princess's place too".

No' sooner had he said those words the same Kumo Jonin turned the corner and entered through the gates. She looked up at her door and saw the pair standing there ready to enter.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Your grandfather was kind enough to offer us a chance to rest here for the night," Jiraiya answered simply.

She narrowed her eyes at the two before she shook her head and passed by them. When she placed her hand on the doorknob and it glowed for a moment before she opened the door. Just before she entered Naruto saw the image of her dressed in a pink and light purple dress overlay her form. He shook himself and stepped through afterwards wanting to put himself between her and his sensei.

"There are seals all over the house which prevents the use of chakra other than my own and my grandfather's on the premises; both of you can take the guest rooms upstairs on the right," she pointed towards a flight of stairs in front of them and they started towards them.

Once up the stairs they took a room and each unpacked fairly quickly; afterwards Naruto flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He grabbed the sheathed sword he had lying beside him and held it up examining it.

"It appears my life is about to get a lot more interesting".

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Raikage's Mansion**

Later that night a scream echoed through the mansion and Naruto bolted awake. There was a loud crash coming from down the corridor and he jumped out of bed grabbing his new sword. Three loud bangs echoed through the hallway as he turned towards its source and ran. He stopped when he got to Yugito's bedroom which had its door open.

He peeked inside and saw Yugito sitting against the wall with her shoulder bleeding though she appeared to be healing it with medical-jutsu. In front of her were three hooded figures wearing long red cloaks with the image of a moon and a wolf emblazed their backs. He also noticed that he could see their veins through their cloaks which apparently were glowing with blue blood though he didn't know what this meant.

"Scream all you want demon, no' one is here to save you; Raikage-sama is at the office doing paperwork". A man chuckled pointing a small tube like weapon at the Jonin's head, "any last words demon?"

"Go to hell" she spat at him.

"Hey boss? I've got an idea; why don't we have some fun with her before we kill her," one of the three men in the room asked picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

"You know that's not a bad idea; demon's are supposed to have a lot of stamina". Said the man holding the weapon as the other two grabbed the girl's arms holding her down, "now, now don't resist; I'd like to enjoy this".

Just as he was about to drop his pants he gasped in pain and looked down at the sword protruding though his chest, "sorry; that's not going to happen" Naruto said from behind him with the Master Sword piercing the man's back. He pulled the sword out and let the man's body drop before he started moving faster than anyone could see, "let go of her!"

"Who are yo-" the one holding Yugito down by her right arm wasn't able to finish when Naruto cleaved him in half at the waist.

The last of the men let go of the Kumo Jonin and jumped straight out of the open window moments later. Yugito backed up against the head of the bed with her hand clutching her bleeding shoulder and watched as Naruto looked out of the window where the man had jumped through.

"He's gone; I thought you said nobody could use chakra in this house other than you and the Raikage?" the Konoha Genin asked still staring out of the window.

"That's right but they didn't use any chakra-" she winced in pain as she applied one of her medical-jutsu to stem the blood. "-they're stealth masters; they're called Blood Howlers".

"Blood Howlers? Never heard of them," he stated.

"They used to be a part of a Kumo Special Forces Anbu Company," she sighed as the last of her skin healed and she extracted a small metal projectile.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking over as from his place by the window.

She shook her head and answered simply, "a western projectile called a bullet; it's like an arrow just faster and smaller that's launched from a 'gun'".

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you alright?"

She grunted in pain before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "Yeah; just give me a second".

She tried to stand but her legs gave out and Naruto caught her in a flash of yellow, "easy there".

She looked up at him as he slung one of her arms over his shoulder and set her back down on the bed.

She looked worried at him, "something wrong?"

He shook his head, "nothing that can't wait". He nodded towards the door, "come on; your staying in the same side as me and Ero-Sennin until your grandfather arrives".

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her out of the room towards the rooms that he and Jiraiya were given. Jiraiya wasn't there…now that he thought about it he wasn't there before he left either so that meant he had went out (no' doubt to do some late night peaking). Once there he set her down on his bed and saw that she had apparently fallen asleep. That's when he noticed the girl's state of dress…or lack there of; she was only dress in her nightgown and it appeared to be torn from her brief struggle with the Blood Howlers.

He averted his eyes and pulled the covers of the bed over her before he walked to the other side of the room and sat down at the nearby desk chair. His mind drifted to those men that attacked Yugito…Blood Howlers she had called them. He didn't know what but he could feel something very familiar from them…or more specifically the blue blood in their veins.

"This is going to be a long night," he whispered in the quiet room.

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Southern Gate**

"Sorry for the hassle," the aged Raikage said solemnly. "If I had known they were going to attack I would have gotten by brother to guard her".

"No' trouble really; she's your granddaughter so of course she could have defended herself," Jiraiya waved it off as the gates opened. "Oh and I'll make sure to send you a pre-released addition of my new book within the next week or so".

The Raikage bowed, "thank you; Jiraiya-dono".

He started to walk away slowly allowing Naruto to finish, "that kid better hurry up".

"Make sure to stop by sometime Hero," Yugito said more as an order than a request to which he shrugged.

"No promises," he said simply and she hit him in the arm. She looked up at his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a hug and seemed to surprise him, "em…Princess?"

"Thank you for saving me," she said and took a step back.

Neither of them noticed the image of three triangles appearing as black scars on both their right hands.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "No problem; I'll catch you later," he waved before turning and started to walk away.

Once he was out sight the aged Raikage asked with a grin, "well how do you like your fiancé?"

She shot him an embarrassed look which she shook off and growled, "I thought you said my fiancé was a Hokage's son".

He stroked his beard for a moment with a grin while looking up at the sky, "why yes I did, didn't I?"

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened and she looked back at where Naruto left, "don't tell me he's the Yondaime's…"

Her grandfather laughed and nodded, "he's also a candidate for Rokudaime Hokage".

**Fire-Rice Country Border / Valley of the End**

At the side of the valley's waterfall stood two statues which were built as tributes to two of the strongest warriors of the 'modern age': the Shodaime Hokage and the Founder of the Uchiha Clan. These two statues mark the first defeat of the Nine Tailed King of Demons Kyuubi no Kitsune and the ultimate stabilization of the entire continent. It doesn't have many visitors…in fact it only ever has one visitor.

Uchiha Madara sat on top of his statue's head and looked out over the valley. His face was covered with an orange mask which had a spiral around the mask's single eyehole; his Sharingan flashed red and he examined his hand. Purple-crimson energy glowed on the back so his hand in the shape of three triangles with the top one glowing more than the others.

"So the Power of the Goddesses awakens from its slumber yet again," he chuckled and clenched his fist. The sun peeked over the horizon and he instantly vanished into his own shadow, "let's see if you can stand against me again…Hero of Leaves".

**Author's Notes:**

How's that for an opening chapter huh? Anyway this is a Naruto-Zelda crossover I thought could work and I'm sorry if I made Yugito look weak and for the record the Blood Howlers didn't use any chakra. Next chapter Naruto returns to Konoha from his training trip. A word of warning: I will be rewriting the original storyline up until Gaara retrieval arc and then I will completely move out of Canon.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Gama = Toad

Sennin = Sennin

This is just something I've had in my head for a while and it gives me a break from the other stories I'm writing so please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	2. The Hero Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter2: The Hero Returns

**Fire Country: Approaching Konoha**

Jiraiya watched as his student who had now changed over the years; he was taller and appeared to have completely grown into his black and orange jumpsuit. Unlike before however he had strapped the sheathed Master Sword to his side and wore a red trench coat with black flames outlining it. The boy had the sword mostly covered from view by his trench coat but that didn't mean he couldn't use it when needed. The Gama-Sennin examined his student and the more he thought about it the more he saw the boy's father overlay his form.

Hell the boy looked like a younger Yondaime Hokage but dressed in a red-black trench coat instead of a white-yellow one. Emblazed on his back was the Kanji for Konoha's Fox Flash and the sword was mostly covered by his trench coat. He saw it again; Naruto disappeared in something reminiscent of a flash of yellow before appearing atop a nearby branch.

"Naruto! Come down here for a second!" Jiraiya called out and the boy dropped down, "how are you doing that?"

He looked confused, "doing what?"

"Naruto from my point of view it looks like your teleporting like your father did when he used Hiraishin no Jutsu," the Gama-Sennin explained.

"Oh that? Its something I've been working on since my fight with Gaara three years ago," Naruto grinned shaking his head. "It happened when he went all Shukaku on me; I had to jump up and hit him with what little chakra I could muster from Kyuubi at the time. It worked though he was able to catch me with his sand I was able to move at the speed of light in a short burst which looked like a flash of red". He explained further, "I thought I could recreate its effects without Kyuubi's chakra and then I created this". He disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared behind the Sennin still grinning, "the downside is I can only travel in one direction per flash".

"Have you got a name for it?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shunpo no Jutsu," Naruto said with pride before vanishing yet again.

"Flash Step Technique huh? Your way too much like your father; the only thing you lack is the perverted ness he and I had". Jiraiya grinned lecherously and shot a look back the way they had come from, "then again; maybe not if Yugito-hime's any indication".

**Fire Country: Konoha / Northern Gate**

The two strode through the gate and caused the two gate guards on duty to stare at them for a few seconds. They recognized as Jiraiya of the Sannin immediately but the other…they didn't recognize but assumed by the Konoha hitai he wore and the fact he was travelling with Jiraiya made them simply watch as the two strode on through leaving the guards behind and entered the village.

"Heh heh heh" in a flash of yellow Naruto stood atop a nearby poll looking out over the village, "I guess there really is no' place like home huh Ero-Sennin".

"Not at all," Jiraiya said smiling and leaned on the poll. "We should go see Tsunade".

"Speaking of her; have you seen the Hokage Monument?" Naruto asked pointing to the five giant stone heads carved into the cliff, "I feel so sorry for dad right now".

"Dear lord" the Gama-Sennin looked horrified, "what did they use to carve her face? Her super-strength?"

"Probably," Naruto agreed chuckling but then looked over his shoulder at a person sitting on a nearby rooftop reading a familiar orange book. "Hey Kakashi-sensei; long time no see?"

"Hey Naruto; welcome back," his former sensei greeted with a wave.

"Thanks; its great to be back," he smiled and tossed a small orange book to the one-eyed Jonin who caught it wide-eyed. "Ero-Sennin told me to give that to you when I had the chance".

"This is…" he went wide-eyed and bowed to the blond, "you have my eternal gratitude Naruto". He sighed opening the book before he looked at the boy who used to be his student and spoke, "Naruto, about Chunin Exam three years ago…I am sorry for not training you and training Sasuke instead. The council forced me too train him alone when it was actually you I wanted to train for the Chunin Exam Finals".

"No' sweat sensei," Naruto just waved it off and dropped down to the street below with Kakashi not far behind. "Everything's worked out so far," the white-haired Jonin nodded thankful at being forgiven and opened his new book.

"Let's head to the Hokage's Office," Jiraiya said more as an order than a suggestion.

"Can I have an entrance?" the Namikaze boy asked with a grin.

Jiraiya grinned back and asked, "what did you have in mind?"

--

At the bottom of the Hokage Tower Tsunade entered her personal medical training room which Sakura was currently practicing in, "Sakura".

Wiping the sweat away off her head the pink-haired ninja turned and asked, "yes Shishou? What is it?"

Tsunade looked frustrated for a moment, "Kakashi came by a few minutes ago and said he needs to see you and myself in my office right now".

"Well I'm done for today anyways so…" Sakura trailed off packing away her medical herbs. Once she was done the two exited the room and made they're way up the stairs, "so what's this about?"

"I don't know but when was the last time Kakashi actually asked for anyone to show up somewhere without specifying the time so he can be late?" the Hokage asked.

Sakura thought on this before shaking her head, "never, so this must be important".

They arrived at the Hokage's office and saw Kakashi actually _waiting _for them outside of the door, "ah, Hokage-sama; you have come".

"This had better be good Kakashi," Tsunade narrowed her eyes causing him to sweat.

He gulped and gestured to the door, "we have two guests I think you will want to meet; they're in your office now".

The Hokage walked passed him and opened the door before entering with Sakura following close behind though she couldn't see the entire room because her sensei stopped as if frozen. She walked around Tsunade and examined the room. A man she recognized as her sensei's former team-mate Jiraiya stood leaning against the window to her right but the other caught her attention the most. There sitting at the Hokage's desk with his feet up was someone who looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage…hell he was even wearing Hokage's red hat with the kanji for 'Fire Shadow' on it.

"Minato-kun?" Tsunade said wide-eyed and Sakura shot her a questionable look.

The Yondaime-look-a-like just smiled and raised the red hat to expose his six whisker marks, "sorry Obachan but I think your mistaking me for someone else".

The Hokage didn't need time to recognize that smile, "Naruto!"

He took off the hat and placed it on the desk in front of him, "hey Obachan; didcha miss me?"

Tsunade looked over at her former team-mate who stood there with a sheepish grin on his face before turning back to the boy sitting at her desk, "your back?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" he shrugged and leaned back, "you know I could get used to this chair".

Her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously, "and what pray tell are you doing in my chair; N Uzumaki Naruto?"

He shrugged slightly still grinning, "just getting a feel for it".

She shook her head with a small smile as he put the red hat back on, "don't get too comfortable; you still have a long way to go before I hand you that hat and seat".

"Not much further though," she heard Jiraiya mutter under his breath.

The Slug-Sennin's apprentice however was just standing there as if in shock; she couldn't process what was happening and for good reason. The boy, no, young man in front of her was her former team-mate Uzumaki Naruto but…she had never noticed how much he actually looked like the village's greatest Hokage until now. The boy she remembered three years ago was loud, brash and stubborn and she had expected him to show up with fireworks going off or something and yet…he didn't. He returned like any normal person and she couldn't believe how much he had changed physically at least.

The supposed dead-last of her academy class had proven himself on multiple occasions that he was better and stronger than most Chunin if not Jonin in the village and she had accepted that but the person sitting at that desk who looked like a carbon-copy of the Yondaime Hokage gave off an aura of untold courage and strength far surpassing anyone she had ever met excluding the Sannin and maybe the current Kazekage: Gaara.

He stood from the desk and looked over at the pink-haired kunoichi, "well how do I look?" he asked in a voice she recognized from when he had made a promise to her three years ago.

She didn't know what to say to him so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "you look like what you always dreamed about being".

He nodded sadly and gulped before asking, "Sakura-Chan…I need to know, how is everyone else? What's happened to everyone while I've been away?"

She smiled at him, "well Neji-san, Tenten-san, Shikamaru-san and Temari-san all made Jonin and everyone else is Chunin besides Gaara-san".

He sighed and sat back down, "I see; I'm the only Genin left…what about Gaara?"

"He…became Kazekage two years ago," she answered causing him to smile sadly.

"That's all I need to know; it looks like you were right Obachan," Naruto leaned back and looked over at her. "It looks like I do have a long way to go to catch up with the others; when's the next Chunin Exam?"

"It doesn't matter you're not entering it," she replied causing him to shoot her a look that she remembered getting from Uzumaki Kushina many years ago. It was a look that said simply 'and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?'

The young man spoke up before she could continue, "and why's that? Are the village elders still holding a grudge?" Sakura's eyes-widened looking back and forth between the two but not interrupting, "if so then they're really starting to piss me off".

The Hokage nodded slightly before explaining fully, "it's no secret that they don't like you so I found a way around that particular problem". She grinned deviously and looked back towards Kakashi who stood at the door reading his new book, "Kakashi; assemble three of Konoha's finest Jonin's and bring them to Training Ground Seven where they shall be the fighters of a Jonin promotion along with yourself". The white-haired Jonin nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke as she turned back to the blond, "alright Naruto; I'm not putting you through the Chunin Exam because from the perverts training your no' doubt stronger than most Anbu and Jonin in this village so I'm putting you straight into a Jonin Exam which is a straight up fight between yourself and several opponents who have the advantage in numbers, ranking and knowledge of terrain".

Naruto didn't know what to say but stood up and walked passed them towards the door, "sounds like fun; what are we waiting for?"

Jiraiya just laughed as he and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and a flash of yellow respectfully followed closely by Tsunade and a stunned Sakura.

Things were about to get interesting…

**Fire Country: Training Ground Seven**

Surprisingly all of the 'Konoha 11' was there along with their respective teachers. Each had all made their way here when they heard Naruto had returned and was going to be given a Jonin Exam on his first day back. They had waited and with a flash of yellow along with several poofs of smoke Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura appeared alongside a boy no' one recognized until they saw his whisker marks and saw he was wearing a black jumpsuit with orange stripes on it and a red trench coat covering a sheathed sword strapped to his waist.

He smiled when he saw the group but stopped when he heard Tsunade speak up, "alright what the heck are you all doing here?!"

Kakashi who stood beside Gai and Shikamaru laughed nervously, "Ino-san eavesdropped on us and kinda told everyone".

The Hokage simply smacked her forehead and sighed, "whatever; let's just get this over with". She dragged Sakura and the group to the side as Kakashi, Gai, Neji and Shikamaru remained on the field, "alright this is how it's going to go; Naruto will be facing all four of you in a single fight. You have to last ten minutes against them Naruto because if you don't…I don't have to tell you what will happen". The blond-haired man nodded knowing full well that Tsunade won't be able to pull the same trick twice when the elders find out, "ready?" Naruto un-strapped his sheathed sword and threw it to Jiraiya who caught it and tucked it away in a sealing-scroll. Jiraiya nodded at him with an impassive look silently telling him to not hold back, "begin!"

Just as the match had started he found that he wasn't able to move, "Kagemane no Jutsu success". Shikamaru spoke from in front of him.

"It's already over; ha I knew it! He's still a dobe," he heard Kiba laugh.

Naruto wasn't listening to him however and spoke up catching everyone's attention, "you have five seconds to release me or believe me you won't like my counter-attack". The four Jonins narrowed their eyes but didn't say anything and so the seconds passed by, "very well".

He opened his mouth and the winds picked up around the field focusing and spinning into a condensed into a small sphere hovering in front of his mouth. It compressed itself into a smaller sphere the size of a pebble before it floated into his mouth and he swallowed it. His entire body suddenly becoming heavier and the ground cracked under him forcing Shikamaru to strain himself.

"What the hell is he doing? Compressing that much chakra and then swallowing it will only make his body heavier," Tsunade's eyes were calculating.

"So…that's what he created based on the Kirabi-san's eight-tailed cannon," she snapped her head around to see Jiraiya staring at the battle with an impassive look.

"Last chance Shikamaru," Naruto spoke with ice in his voice.

Suddenly Gai dashed forward and appeared in front of him with blinding speed intending to knockout the would-be Jonin. When he was in range he threw punch at the boy's face intending to disable him but it was too late.

"Raseniki," he heard before he saw the blond-haired Genin's mouth belched out the Rasengan at high velocity flying right passed him and impacting Shikamaru behind him. The chakra-ball exploded on contact in one direction sending the Nara flying back before hitting a nearby tree…hard, "too slow". Naruto said ducking under Gai's hand before it hit him and delivering a swift uppercut to his chin which forced him to back away.

Naruto pivoted on heals and charged a Rasengan which once he turned back around he threw the energy-ball like a pebble at the beach which Gai narrowly dodged. Naruto made to jump forward but when he did he vanished in a flash of yellow before reappearing behind Gai Rasengan in hand.

Kakashi shunshin's between the two and deflected the blow with a fist of electricity, "Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" Gai was barely able to escape the blast zone when the two attacks connected with each other and blew both Ninja away from the just created crater.

Neji appeared behind Naruto and executed his attack "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Sadly when Neji struck the 'Naruto' he hit poofed out of existence _'shadow clone?'_ He looked around but his eyes couldn't find his target, "where is he?"

"Below you," he heard the whisper and looked to the ground but it was already too later when he saw Naruto's fist shoot out of the ground just like years ago but this time he had Rasengan in hand which he drove straight into the Hyuga's midsection. Naruto spun around the bale-eyed Jonin as he gasped in pain before delivering an elbow to Neji's head, "that's two down".

"Raikiri!" the cackling of a thousand birds filled the air and saw Kakashi dashing towards him with his hand encased in lightning.

Creating a clone with relative ease he spun a new Rasengan in his hand though it was bigger than the previous ones; the clone grabbed his free hand and flung him towards Kakashi at full speed. Deciding to stay safe, Gai stood away from the two as he saw they were closing in at speeds only he and Lee could match.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The ground shook under the impact of the two clashing jutsus and the earth was starting to rumble beneath them. Suddenly the world turned grey and a blast of wind blew in all directs from the clash followed soon after by a thunderous explosion. The two flew back with Naruto crashing hard into a nearby boulder and Kakashi hitting several trees before coming to a stop. It all went silent for a moment and most of the audience started surprised at the amount of power the two Ninja had just been throwing around.

"Well that stung like a bitch," Naruto growled low standing up and wiping away some blood from his mouth, "He almost got me with that one; if I was any slower I'd be in the hospital right now".

Seconds later Kakashi emerged from the trees looking panting, "I see you've made several variations of sensei's jutsu".

"It's in the job description to have an original jutsu or two," the young man shot back and started performing a number of seals Kakashi recognized.

"He's going to summon! Watch yourself Gai!" the white-haired Jonin shouted to his only remaining conscious team-mate.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kichi no Gama!" in a large poof of smoke a ten-foot tall Toad appeared wearing samurai robes and with dagger with Naruto standing on his head, "hey Gamakichi; do you mind giving me some help here?"

"**What's this for?"**

"Jonin Exam".

"**Sure, why not? But let's make this quick; I've got a date tonight," **the Toad-Prince spoke and as Naruto took out two kunai with explosive tags attached to them. **"****Katon: Gamayu Endan!"** Gamakichi called out as he spewed a large amount of oil at the two and Naruto throw one of the explosive tagged kunai into the stream igniting it.

The flames expanded and engulfed the area which forced Kakashi to go underground to escape the wave while Gai simply picked up a large chunk of earth and ducked behind it and using it to protect himself from the heat. Once the flames died down he dropped the chunk of earth and saw that Gamakichi still stood but Naruto was no' where in sight.

Naruto appeared behind him with the kunai in hand, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!"

"Yeeeooooooooohhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Gai screamed out in pain before pulling the offending object from his now very blood ass-cheek.

The audience sweat-dropped at the technique though Naruto just grinned looking innocent. "What? It's a dangerous technique, especially now".

"Gai! Drop the kunai now!" Kakashi shouted but he was too late Gai was able to drop the weapon but the explosive tag rapped around it which he hadn't seen exploded when it touched the ground and sent the Green Beast crashing hard into a nearby boulder unconscious and bleeding, "dammit".

"That's three Kakashi-sensei," he returned his gaze to his former student; "you're all that's left".

The white-haired Jonin narrowed his eyes and widened his Sharingan eye, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu".

Caught in the Genjutsu Naruto froze for a moment before his body shook violently and everyone saw the symbol on his right glow yellow, "that won't work on me". He spoke softly and stared straight into his former-sensei's Sharingan eye,"I have two Sharingan wielders as enemies so what makes you think I haven't developed a countermeasure to Genjutsu?"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Kakashi called out as he finished several hand-seals.

A dragon made out of water shot out of the nearby lake and was directed towards his blond opponent. Naruto held out a hand and formed one of his chakra-balls; just like before he threw the ball at the approaching dragon and causing it to explode on impact taking the water dragon with it.

"You've certainly gotten better Naruto…going toe-to-toe with four Jonins alone only proves it but I think we'll have to end this now," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two lone appeared at the teenager's side and he spoke up catching the white-haired Jonin's attention. "Alright sensei; we'll do it your way with one final clash," Naruto held out a hand and the two clones started their work. "This jutsu isn't completed yet but I've already surpassed how far the Yondaime got with it".

Kakashi's eyes widened and he started several hand-seals before holding out his hand, "if that's…"

A terrifying screech rang through the area as a ball of spinning chakra and wind swirled in Naruto's opened palm, "lets get wild!" he dashed forwards with the wind-ball in hand.

Kakashi's hand was engulfed in electricity and he dashed forward to intercept, "let me see if you really have surpassed Minato-sensei".

"Futon: Rasengan!"

"Raiton: Oodama Chidori!"

The entire clearing shattered under the forces of both attacks and with a thunderous explosion Kakashi was blown back slamming hard into the nearby boulder beside Gai. The dust cleared and the audience saw Naruto standing though he appeared to be breathing hard and holding his chest. He coughed for a second and spat out some blood.

"Damn; that was brutal," he wiped his mouth.

While this was going on Tsunade heard Jiraiya make a quiet but noteworthy comment, "he didn't even need to use his Sage Mode or his sword to beat them…his progress is unreal".

"You knew he was going to win from the start didn't you?" the Hokage eyed her former team-mate carefully.

He looked her in the eye and said in a serious tone, "I don't train apprentices…I train Hokages".

She nodded before turning back to the field, "well done Naruto! You just made Jonin but I think you might have overdone it a little". He nodded in understanding and Tsunade turned to the four unconscious Jonin's the blond had beaten, "Sakura! Ino! Get to work on healing them; they shouldn't be hurt too much".

--

Later after everything settled down the group found themselves in the Hyuga Compound sitting a rather large dining table in which everyone had dressed-up for the 'Konoha 11 Reunion' as Kiba was calling it. Most of the girls were decked out in numerous dresses and the guys were mostly wearing the best outfits they had.

"You're late," Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto as he entered. "Don't tell me you're picking up Kakashi-sensei's bad habits".

"No, I just well…I needed to find out where I'm living now," he said in defence.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you already have an apartment".

"I do but I'm moving out into a bigger place," he explained.

"Really? Where?" the Pink-Haired Kunoichi asked as he saw down and removed his sheathed sword.

He placed it so it leaned on the table and answered, "well I'm moving into an empty compound just outside of the village; I'll invite you all sometime when I've settled in".

"So are you going to tell us what happened on your trip or what?" naturally Ino wanted to know any gossip, "meet anyone interesting?"

Naruto thought for a moment before his mind landed on Yugito…fighting down a blush at the memories of carrying her half naked body back to his room after the incident with the Blood Howlers he replied, "I didn't do nothing much other than training and as for people I've met…not many".

"Hey dobe? What was up with the flash when you moved," Kiba seemed to growl.

Naruto looked over at him and shrugged. "Genetics I think," was all he said.

Shino, Neji and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes at this while the others looked confused, _'is he saying what I think he's saying?' _was running through the three's minds. After a short while the dinner was served and conversations began between the groups.

Eventually however Tenten eyed the blade at leaning on the table and asked, "Hey Naruto-san…what kind of sword is that?"

The newly promoted blond Jonin looked at before looking down at his sword and answering, "It doesn't really have a name but I call it the Master Sword".

He picked it up and slowly unsheathed it allowing the now quiet room's inhabitants to view the blade. He handed her it hilt-first and she ran her fingers along it. She didn't recognize the symbols on it but took note of the image of three triangles in its center.

"It's beautiful," she whispered and handed the sword back to him. "But I don't recognize the symbols on it; where did you get it".

"In a forest north of Wind Country nearly two year ago," he replied honestly sheathing the blade. "It was lodged in a pedestal behind a very large door".

The Weapon's Mistress widened her eyes at that, "really? You found it in a forest?"

"Yeah why?" he asked setting the blade back down beside him.

She shook her head, "it's nothing". As the conversation in the room started up again Tenten kept shooting Naruto and the sword looks, _'you know if he dressed in a green tunic he'd look like…naw couldn't be. That's just one of my mom's bedtime stories; there's no way that old wives tale is true'._

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 2 is up and running; before anyone says anything I just put Naruto's strength level at about Sanin without the Master Sword. As for him beating four Jonins…well none of them were fighting all out since Shikamaru is smarter and could find a way to beat Naruto given enough time, Neji didn't use Kaiten and Gai didn't use the Gates though Kakashi did fight all-out by using Oodama Chidori.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Gama = Toad

Sennin = Sennin

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Raseniki = Spiralling Breath

Chidori = Thousand Birds

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō = Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Raikiri = Lightning Blade

Oodama Rasengan = Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Katon: Gamayu Endan

Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi = Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: Thousand Years of Death

Magen: Jubaku Satsu = Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere

Raiton: Oodama Chidori = Lightning Release: Great Ball Thousand Birds

As for the thousand years of pain…come on that's just hilarious. Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Crashing Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter3: Crashing Winds

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Archive Library**

'_What are you?'_ was the question that plagued Nii Yugito every time she looked at the small triangle necklace she wore around her neck.

It glimmered in the sunlight and she sighed in frustration. It had been two years since she first met Naruto and she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. The only time she stopped thinking about him was when she was _working_ if you could call it that; most of the time when she went on missions they were usually A-S class and most of the time was spent taking down high ranking nukenin.

The rest of her time was spent in training and getting to know the public better; she had a small and limited but extremely powerful arsenal of jutsu. Two jutsus in particular were of her own creation with the second one being a more powerful version of the first. Of course that brings us to the current situation; of course over the last two years she had noticed the small scar on her right hand which had appeared after she had said goodbye to Naruto.

The scar also glowed blue whenever she touched the necklace with her hand and so she had set out to find out exactly what it was. This led her to searching the archives for any reference to the necklace or the symbol in general. When she had first arrived she had asked for one of the librarians who managed the massive archive to bring her anything he could find on the necklace she wore and the triad symbol.

When the librarian returned he brought with him a large stack of books and set them out on the table before asking if she needed anything else. When she said her thanks and that would be all she had started on the books hoping to find a clue as to what the symbol meant. The female Jonin shook her head and looked over the books she had laid out on the large round table.

As her eyes passed over them one of the books caught her attention; the book itself was white with a black outline and the image of the triad symbol emblazoned on its cover in three different colours and having writing printed over each triangle. The colours were of course red, blue and green…power, wisdom and courage was printed over each respectively.

Many hours passed and she was startled suddenly when she heard a voice, "I thought I'd find you here". Whirling around she saw that her grandfather was leaning on one of the nearby bookcases, "I didn't think you liked archaeology".

"I don't," she stated leaning back in her chair.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at this, "then why are you looking at that book; it looks like a book on a myth…or a legend (oh if he only knew)".

"I'm trying to find out where this necklace came from and why it resonates with the scar on my hand," she answered.

"I see," he sighed. "Well you're going to have to continue this later…I'm afraid we have a prior engagement". She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled softly, "I trust you remember that it is almost time for the annual Elemental Royal Ball"

Yugito seemed more surprised at this, "it's that time again already?" He nodded with a smile, "please tell it's not being held in Iwa again".

"No, it's being held in Konoha this time around," the Raikage smiled knowingly. "And before you ask, yes you need to dress for the occasion".

She grumbled at that.

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage's Office**

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. His sword was now securely strapped to his back slightly covering the Kanji on his trench coat, "what do you mean Gaara's been kidnapped?"

"Just like it sounds," Tsunade replied handing Kakashi a mission form. "I'm assigning Team Kakashi to retrieve him; Naruto, Kakashi the ones who kidnapped him are your old friends Akatsuki".

Both the Copy-Nin and the Fox Flash stiffened at that while Sakura seemed confused, "who's Akatsuki?"

It was Kakashi who answered, "a group of nine S-Class criminals; two of which attacked Konoha three years ago hunting for Naruto".

"By hunting you mean…" Sakura trailed off.

Kakashi nodded and finished, "yes hunting as in they wanted to capture and/or kill him".

"And now they have Gaara," Naruto clenched his fists as he spoke. "Do we even know which Akatsuki members took him?"

Tsunade nodded, "a nukenin from Iwa called Deidara; he appears to use chakra clay as mobile bombs and high-yield explosives".

"What about the other?" Kakashi asked this time.

"His name is Sasori…he's the grandson of one of Suna's village elders; Chiyo I think her name was. He's a puppet master of the highest calibre; far better than Gaara-dono's brother," the Hokage stated simply.

"We'll go out now and head for Suna first; find out where they went and then go after them," Kakashi said and she nodded.

"Good luck," Tsunade said to them before Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Do you know Shunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

She shook her head and replied, "No; I never really got a chance to learn it".

"Alright then," he said grabbing a hold of her shoulder and shooting a smile at Tsunade. "Gotta flash" suddenly the two we're gone a flash of yellow and the Hokage sighed.

"Where's my sake?"

**Wind Country: Suna / Hospital**

On the trip to Suna Team Kakashi encountered a slow moving Temari on the road and apprised her on her younger brother's condition. When they had finally arrived at the village they had discovered Kankuro had been severely beaten and left for dead by Sasori. Sakura was currently extracting the poison from him now but it was a slow going process.

Another incident was with an elder: Chiyo who attacked Kakashi thinking he was his father Hatake Sakumo only to be stopped by a kunai at her neck held by Naruto. After a lengthy discussion with Kankuro the team headed north towards the old caves with Chiyo who wanted to come with them to confront her grandson.

On the way there however they ran into a little problem…

The four dropped down into the rocky clearing in front of a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Those eyes are the…" Chiyo trailed off as Sakura seemed to just recognize the eyes now.

'_Sharingan? He…he's Sasuke-kun's brother isn't he?'_ the pink-haired Chunin's flashed with recognition.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto growled. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here".

"Easy Naruto," Kakashi said not taking his eyes of Itachi; either of them.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi," Itachi spoke in monotone. "It's good to see you both again".

"Wish I could say the same Teme," Naruto snarled charging forward.

"Naruto wait-" Kakashi tried to stop him.

"Fool," the Uchiha muttered pulled out an Anbu style sword which he then used to cleave 'Naruto' in half causing him to poof out of existence. "I cannot be fooled so easily," Itachi spoke annoyed looking around for the blond.

His danger senses went off and he jumped to the right just as a ball he recognized as a Rasengan slammed into the ground he stood at moments ago from above and exploded with tremendous force.

Looking up he saw Naruto high above, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi unleashed a giant ball of fire at him and stood up once again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto created a clone and used it to pull himself out of the way of the fireball. Once out of range of the fireball he concentrated his wind elemental chakra into a rotating plate chakra, "Futon: Rasen". When his feet touched the plate in midair he pushed off and disappeared in a flash of yellow, "Shunpo no Jutsu". Itachi was barely able to turn in time to narrowly evade Naruto's attack though the stab from the boy's sword cut his cheek, "got you". The Uchiha skidded away determined to put some distance between them, "I draw first blood".

"And it shall be your last," Itachi spoke narrowing his eyes as Naruto dropped into battle stance with his sword at the ready.

"You do remember I'm not the only one here right?" the Fox Flash grinned and Itachi's eyes widened as he spun around.

To be pierced in the shoulder by a blade of lightning, "Raikiri". Kakashi said pulling his arm out and letting the electricity die out. Itachi skidded away clutching his bleeding shoulder and panting heavily, "You cannot escape".

"You're not Itachi either," Naruto called out and Kakashi nodded, "you're too easy".

"And how do you figure that?" the Uchiha seemed to wince from his wound.

"Because you haven't noticed your about to die," Naruto said simply.

Itachi kept his eyes on the two thinking they were about to make a move but suddenly found his danger senses blaring again. Sakura appeared in the air behind him and with her leg extended in a heel-drop; the hit landed on the Uchiha's head and with the added force of precise chakra control of super strength the blow sent dust scattering for about ten-thirty meters.

"Tsūtenkyaku!" Sakura called out as she landed the blow. Naruto whistled at the strength of the attack and once the dust cleared couldn't help but sweat-drop at the size of the crater and the half-dead Itachi sprawled in its center.

'_Note to self: never piss Sakura-Chan off; ever'._ Naruto made a mental note while Kakashi just shook his head.

'_Definitely another Tsunade,'_ the Copy-Nin thought with a sweat-drop and approached the body. He checked it over before calling out, "everyone get over here and take a look at this; something's not right".

As the two teenagers and the elder appeared at his side they looked down at the body and noticed something very odd. "This…this is a man named Yura; he's a Jonin from our village," Chiyo spoke up in surprise.

"If that's true what's he doing impersonating Itachi?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"He can't be traitor; he's been faithful to Suna for many years," the elder shook her head in disbelief.

"I think someone was controlling him; probably Itachi himself," Naruto said crouching down to examine the body. "If that's true then this was just a distraction," he growled standing back up.

"They've already started the extraction process then," Chiyo said looking down at the body.

"Extraction?" Sakura asked confused.

"Akatsuki wants the Biju and the Ichibi no Tanuki: Suna no Shukaku is sealed inside of Gaara". Chiyo answered, "if they extract Shukaku the boy will die".

The pink-haired Chunin looked at her team-mates confused and frightened at that, "but if Akatsuki is after Biju then why would they come after Nar…" She stared at the blond Jonin and asked simply, "you have a Biju sealed inside of you don't you?" When he nodded she looked down at the floor remembering everything she had seen of the boy; the bullying, the scolding at the academy, the way her parent's spoke about him before they passed away, "its Kyuubi isn't it?"

"Yeah, the old furball is real cranky these days," Naruto answered waiting for her to hate him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"You never asked," he replied with one of his fake smiles.

"What are you then?" the kunoichi asked

Hey looked hesitant but told her anyways, "I might as well tell you". She seemed surprised at what she heard next, "I am the jailor, the prison and if I play my cards right executioner of Kyuubi no Kitsune".

She covered her face with her left hand and shook her head, "is that why everyone hated you?"

"Oh the villagers still hate me, they just haven't recognized me yet," the blond corrected with a smile. "We'll talk about this later but right now we have a mission to complete".

"Agreed," Kakashi interrupted and motioned towards the tree line. "We have to keep moving before nightfall".

"Yeah we should-" Naruto began only to as he noticed something. Yura's body was standing up and he was aiming for Chiyo with his sword "watch out!"

Kakashi spun around noticing the danger but knew he wasn't fast enough; Sakura and Chiyo heard him as well but weren't able to turn in time. Suddenly a flash of yellow and Naruto appeared in between them blocking the puppet's sword with the Master Sword though barely. Holding out his free hand the blond charged a spinning ball and in one swift motion slammed it into the puppet's midsection.

"Rasengan!" Yura was blown back several feet before slamming hard into a nearby tree.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi called out and exhaled a giant fireball from behind his mask to finish the job.

"Did we get him this time?" Naruto asked clutching his sword.

Kakashi checked the now burnt body at a distance with his Sharingan and nodded with a sigh, "he won't be getting up this time around".

"That was too close," the blond mumbled sheathing his sword.

"Thank you child; I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you," Chiyo said in thanks and Naruto nodded.

"Lets move out," Kakashi ordered and the team disappeared into the trees again.

A few hours later they had setup camp and when night fell Sakura asked, "why?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked confused by the question.

"Why were you chosen to hold the fox? From what the history books say the Yondaime was an honourable man; he wouldn't just grab a child from the hospital at random," Sakura clarified and Kakashi looked a tad nervous.

"Sakura I'm not sure you should-" Kakashi began.

But Naruto interrupted, "because to be a Jinchuuriki means you have to fulfil one requirement; you have to be related to a Kage".

"But that would mean that your-" suddenly it all clicked and even Chiyo seemed surprised. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the trench coat, the flash of yellow when he moved fast and the Rasengan, "you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage aren't you?"

"Yes," he nodded in reply.

"I see," Sakura said looking down at the campfire, "why-".

"I have my own problems to deal with; Akatsuki is one of them," Naruto explained. "I don't need my dad's enemies coming after me…at least not yet," the blonde's tone saddened. "Not like anyone would believe it anyway".

"That's not true," the kunoichi spoke up. "You've changed a lot of opinions in the village; I think the only ones who still hate you are the elders".

"Really?" he asked surprised.

She nodded with a smile, "when I asked people why they used too hate you they said it was classified and that they had gotten over it".

"Well…" Naruto mused.

"Would you two please go to sleep," the silver-haired Jonin said annoyed as he lay down in his sleeping bag. "We need to head out early tomorrow encase you've forgotten".

The next morning at sunrise they had setoff again towards the northern caves; when they got there however they were pleasantly surprised to see (admittedly slightly ruffed up looking) Team Gai waiting at the cave entrance which was blocked by a large boulder with a seal tag on it.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan," Lee greeted with a smile.

"Your late Kakashi," Gai grumbled. "Even later then us and we were sent here as your backup".

Kakashi eye-smiled with his heart Genjutsu shining behind him, "we got lost on the road of life". Gai grumbled even further and Kakashi suddenly reverted into his 'Anbu-Mode' as his team had dubbed it when he got serious, "alright what do we have here?"

Gai nodded towards the seal tag, "I'm not a seal master so I don't know what the hell that is; whatever it is its created a barrier around the entire cavern and we can't break through it".

"That's a Five Seal Barrier," Naruto said looking up at it.

Kakashi nodded, "yes I'm familiar with them; Neji-san use your Byakugan and see if you can find any others in the neighbouring area".

The white Jonin nodded and the veins around his eyes bulged, "yes; I can see them". He looked around, "they're scattered evenly in all four directions".

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," eight clones appeared at Naruto's side, "tell them where".

Neji pointed to the general locations and the eight clones scattered while the real Naruto jumped onto the boulder and got in position himself. Once four of the clones dispelled he confirmed they were all in position and on a timer. When he mentally counted down to zero he ripped the tag off while his clones did the same to the other tags at that exact moment.

Once he jumped off Sakura super punched the boulder shattering it into dust to the surprise of Team Gai. The two teams then proceeded inside where they were met by a dark cavern with a giant statue. In the center of this were two people standing over a motionless and _asleep _Kazekage: Sabaku no Gaara.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered staring at his still form.

The Akatsuki member: Deidara smiled at this and spoke, "your too late; he's dead".

"You'll pay for this," Naruto growled reaching for his sword.

"You must be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," Deidara smile widened. "Sasori I know you don't want to here this but I'll be capturing the brat".

"You got the Ichibi Jinchuuriki; why would I let you-" suddenly Gai appeared behind them and grabbed Gaara before disappearing and reappearing with the two teams.

"That wasn't very nice," Deidara scolded.

"Shove it; you won't be leaving here alive; that's a promise," Naruto said unsheathing his sword.

"What makes you think you stand a chance against us demon?" Deidara smirked.

"Because you Iwa nins could never beat a yellow flash," Naruto answered with a grin while the Akatsuki member glared at him with hate from the insinuation. "Fuzzy-brows, Sakura-Chan; you two handle puppet-boy over there. I'll deal with Iwa-Prick; everyone else make sure they do _not_ get out of this cave". The two teams nodded, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Three clones appeared at his side, "let's get wild".

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 3 and nothing to report; next chapter: Naruto, Sakura and Lee VS Deidara and Sasori as well as another enemy that I'm sure will surprise you all.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Futon: Rasen = Wind Release: Spiral

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Raikiri = Lightning Blade

Tsūtenkyaku = Painful Sky Leg

Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Desert Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter4: Desert Sorrow

**Wind Country: Northern Mountains**

Lee shot forward intent on killing Sasori with Sakura close behind; Sasori seemed annoyed at this and removed his cloak revealing his body causing the two teams to pause and both Lee and Sakura to stop in shock. Sasori's body appeared to be a giant puppet in the form of a scorpion and it wasn't until Chiyo spoke up that they snapped out of it.

"It's not his real body! He's probably just using it as a shell," the Elder shouted at them.

Hearing this Sakura and Lee nodded before charging forward again but this time faster than before. Not even caring Sasori opened its mouth and launched a barrage of needles at them but Lee pushed both of them out of the way before they hit and they continued. Deciding to amuse them Sasori moved to intercept and blocked a strike from Lee before trying to cut him in half with the scorpion's claw.

When the claw missed he knocked Lee away with a swing of the scorpion's tail; even if he no' longer felt emotions he almost seemed to be enjoying messing with these _children_. Sadly for him that didn't last very long as he scanned the cavern for the pink-haired girl he had seen rushing towards him as well; he found her alright. She dropped down from the ceiling at high speeds and delivered one of her heel-drop kick straight down at high velocity not only causing Sasori's scorpion body to shatter but also sent a shockwave of dirt in all directions.

"Tsūtenkyaku!"

Seeing this Deidara knew that the two Akatsuki members couldn't win against two teams of Jonin and Chunin especially since he had used up the bulk of his clay facing Gaara over Suna days ago and hadn't been able to re-supply. The bomber glided towards the cave entrance on his giant clay bird hoping to use dust from Sakura's attack as cover but sadly for him this wasn't the case as Neji picked him up making a break for it.

"The Iwa nin is trying to escape," Neji informed the others watching as Deidara's bird drew near with his Byakugan.

"Where?" Tenten asked and he pointed. She pulled out a scroll and unsealed a volley of kunai sending the barrage towards where he had indicated, "did I hit anything?" She asked after a few seconds and was soon followed by the sounds of several explosions.

"Yes; those explosive tags seem to have destroyed his clay bird but he appears to still be moving towards us," Neji reported dropping into his Jyuuken form.

Deidara appeared through the dust with a smirk on his face and whispered, "Ketsu".

The ceiling above them was riddled with explosions shaking the entire cavern forcing it to fall apart above them; pushing Tenten out of the way of some falling debris at the last second he quickly preformed a Kaiten to deflect the chunk of rock. Just at the dust cleared Deidara shot passed him towards Kakashi, Chiyo and Gai who stood at the entrance itself.

The Hyuga spun round to intercept but came face-to-face with a small clay bird; when he saw this he tried to execute a Kaiten but only got half way when the clay detonated in his face. The force of the explosion knocked him out of the smoke where he ultimately was caught by the weapons mistress. She checked him over having only the medical knowledge required for first aid and saw that he was unconscious with what appeared to be steam flowing off of him signifying he had been severally burnt but there wasn't a scratch on him. She soon realised that his Kaiten, even though half established deflected the bulk of the explosion's heat but not the kinetic force of blow itself which had knocked him unconscious.

'_Stupid fool almost getting yourself killed trying to save me,'_ Tenten smiled with a tear and laid him down on the ground.

Deidara and everyone else stopped dead in their track when Sasori destroyed the already unstable ceiling. Naruto appeared in front of the bomber and slammed a Rasengan into his gut blasting him back…hard.

"Fast little bugger," the blond Jonin muttered casting his gaze towards the other Akatsuki member.

Sakura skidded along the wall of the cavern dodging the many projectiles sent at her by the Akatsuki puppet master. Sasori (no' longer wearing the puppet suit of his) pulled out another scroll unsealed a human puppet Chiyo knew very well: the Sandaime Kazekage.

"Sasori you…" Chiyo stared with her heart beating fast at the sight, "pink-haired girl! Green boy! That puppet is the body of the Sandaime Kazekage; it has the ability to use what's called iron sand similar to the Ichibi no Tanuki!"

Lee didn't know what that was so didn't know of the danger when the puppet expelled something akin to a stream of sand black. Sakura however remembered what happened during the one day war when she and Naruto had been sent to help Sasuke fight Gaara and noticed the sand this puppet used was almost identical to his.

"Satetsu Shigure," Sasori whispered activating the puppet.

The pink-haired kunoichi saw the puppet priming an attack with his 'sand' and watched as it seemed to shoot towards Lee. He was surprised by this and was unable to dodge even if he did remember his fight against Gaara three years ago. Sakura pushed him out of the way and was hit full-force by the sand with considerable power behind it.

It didn't get far however as Naruto appeared above it cutting it clean with a Rasengan, this shattered the sand disconnected with the main part though a part of it remained engraved in Sakura's skin. He cast a look back at her seeing her already removing the iron sand from her arms with medical-Ninjutsu.

"You alright?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the two Akatsuki members.

She injected herself with a small syringe "the sand is poisonous; don't let it touch you because I don't have much of the antidote left".

'_Antidote? A child is capable of creating an antidote for my poisons? Who is this girl?' _Sasori clearly no' longer found this situation amusing.

"We should leave…now," Deidara called out to his partner from atop another giant clay bird he had created.

"Agreed," the puppet master instantly resealed the Sandaime Kazekage.

"Don't let them escape!" Kakashi shouted the order as he and Gai Shunshin'd above the pair and attacked.

"Konoha Daisenpu!" with a heavy double spinning kick Deidara was knocked off of the bird and forced back down into the crumbled cavern.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi called out as he cut the clay bird in half with a fist of lightning.

With a single Shunpo Naruto was behind Sasori and swung with his sword but the puppet master blocked with a blade of his own which seemed to originate from his body. The Akatsuki cloak he wore dropped to the floor and Chiyo's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

'_He turned himself into a living puppet,'_ were her thoughts upon seeing Sasori's once human body now nothing more than a mere shell and infused with several different weapons.

After clashing blades a few more times Sasori backed off into the air seemingly being held down by a long cable. Deidara seeing this created one more large clay bird to try and escape before launching all his remaining clay birds at the teams.

Kakashi went through several hand seals and slamming his hands into the ground creating a wall of solid mud to deflect the projectiles, "Doton: Doryuheki!" The copy-nin could hear explosions as the bird detonated upon contact with the wall, "they're just using this as a distraction; they're getting away".

"Not if I can help it, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said creating two clones. "The moment the wall drops get the hell out of the way".

"A clean getaway," Deidara grinned as the two ascended into the air above the c destroyed cavern and turning to leave.

"Lets head back now; we're no' match for that group all at once," Sasori spoke landing on the ground and putting his cloak back on.

Just as they were about to leave however a sudden gust of wind and an earth-shattering screech deafened the area. They spun around and saw the wall had dropped but more importantly they saw the one they recognized as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki held his right arm up with a very terrifying object in it.

"What the hell is that?" Deidara asked in shock and was about to have his clay bird make a break for it when in a flash of yellow he was standing on the bird mere inches from him, "oh crap!"

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as the bomber was blasted back at high velocity and encased a spinning wind vortex.

Seeing this Sasori knew he was as good as dead and so took off at high speed through the forest on the ground in hopes of evading any pursuit. Deidara screamed as his body was ripped apart by the slashing winds until eventually they just ceased allowing his heavily damaged and disfigured body to fall landing on the Akatsuki Biju collector statue. Sakura jumped high and super punched the clay bird causing it to shatter as she landed again.

"Is he dead?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked casting a look at top of statue.

"That was a direct hit; if he isn't dead then he will be in a few minutes," Naruto winced in pain as clutched his right arm, the arm he wielded the jutsu in.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry.

"My arm hurts," he replied shaking it to numb the pain. "That jutsu hasn't been field-tested so I guess it still has some problems to work out".

"Let me take a look at it," she said grabbing his hand and scanned it.

"Where did Sasori go?" Chiyo asked jumping out of the small crater/cavern.

The now conscious Neji shook his head, "he's escaped; even with my Byakugan I cannot locate him".

Kakashi sighed and covered his Sharingan eye with his hitai, "alright; lets pack up Kazekage-sama and-".

"**Kit behind you!"** Naruto heard the shout from the back of his mind and pushed Sakura away dodging to the right just as a wave of _normal _sand flew passed towards the statue.

"What the-" Lee was grunted catching the pink-haired girl.

"Is that-" Sakura was unable to speak as an earth-shattering roar sounded through the area.

"**Kit its Shukaku,"** Naruto heard again.

'_Kyuubi?'_ he asked in though.

"**Yes me you hairless ape!" **the nine-tails roared in reply, **"you got careless and your adversary's body landed on the Biju statue".**

'_So what?'_ Naruto asked as he saw the statue shatter into pieces with the sand converging and building something.

"**So the body was bleeding! Blood plus Biju statue equals very bad!" **Kyuubi growled in frustration, **"every Biju statue copies whatever Biju is passed through it…as in its building a copy of that blasted racoon!"**

'_Err…okay; you've got issues,'_ Naruto sweat dropped.

"**Don't get us killed brat," **the monstrous fox snarled before going silent. **"I have great plans for us".**

"What the heck is that?" Tenten asked in a quiet tone as she stared up at the giant sand Tanuki in fright.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked visibly shaking.

"Suna no Shukaku," Naruto said sheathing his sword. "Ichibi no Tanuki".

"This is the thing you fought three years ago during the Oto-Suna Attack?" Sakura asked surprising everyone while not taking her eyes of the monster.

Naruto nodded in reply, "yeah but it was contained by Gaara back then; even if this thing is just a copy of the original I doubt its going to be as easy taking it down this time around".

"Wait; this thing was in Kazekage-sama?" Lee asked looking upon the great demon lord with slight fear, "you mentioned it was a copy so we can beat it…right?"

The Fox Flash chuckled nervously, "as long as it's not identical to the original power wise then we should be fine".

Chiyo nodded, "I agree; the original Shukaku could have wiped out everything with a ten mile radius by now".

"So it's either not as powerful as the original or it just hasn't gained most of its power yet," the latter sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"So what do we do?" Gai asked the group, "it's almost finished constructing; I doubt it will just play nice when it's done".

"Naruto; you've faced this thing before," Kakashi spoke turning to the blond, "any ideas?"

"When I fought Gaara he was literally stuck to the thing's head and all I had to do was keep pounding him directly instead of the rest of the thing," Naruto informed him. "That was the only weakness I know but without a Jinchuuriki holding most of its power at bay I doubt there will be anyone connected to its head this time around".

"What about you Chiyo-san," Kakashi asked as he turned.

The elder shook her head, "the Biju have no' weaknesses…at least Shukaku doesn't".

"**Summons,"** Naruto heard the whisper and as much as he hated the fox he knew he what it was talking about.

"Sakura and I will handle this alone; you all take Gaara and get out of here," Naruto spoke getting everyone's attention.

"We're not leaving," Tenten told him.

"I have an idea on how to do this and right now only Sakura and I can go about doing it". The Fox Flash grinned like a fox, "Unless you go a better idea?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blond before nodding, "alright but don't get yourselves killed".

"We won't; that's a promise," Naruto nodded and the rest of the group reluctantly left.

"So what's the plan?" the kunoichi pulled on her gloves.

"How much chakra do you have left?" Naruto asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Half my reserves; why?" she asked glancing between the blond and the copied demon lord.

"Tell me; have you signed the Slug Summoning Contract yet?" he asked sending her a grin.

A smirk tugged at her lips as she answered, "yes but I don't know the hand seals".

"Well you'd better learn quickly," he told her and started showing her the hand seals for the jutsu intended.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" the sand monster screeched across the land having fully constructed.

--

"We shouldn't have left them back there" Tenten spoke up breaking the silence that had descended upon the group after the roar.

"Our mission is to retrieve Gaara," Neji told her softly.

"We we're supposed to bring him back alive," the weapon's mistress whispered.

"Where's Chiyo?" Gai asked looking around.

Kakashi turned around feeling a presence behind him and saw Chiyo hovering over Gaara's motionless body with her hands glowing blue, "Chiyo what are you doing?"

"Redeeming myself and giving Suna a new hope," she strained the whisper before collapsing beside Gaara's body. "Live long…Kazekage-sama," the elder's eyes closed.

The rest of the group could only watch in silence not knowing what to do even as Neji checked Gaara's body with his eyes, "he's alive; the elder must have used some kind of Kinjutsu to bring him back to life".

Kakashi let out a depressed sigh, "dammit".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" two voices called out from the distance followed by two large explosive shockwaves and poofs of smoke signifying two summonings…two large summonings.

"Don't tell me those two…" Kakashi trailed off upon seeing Gamabunta and Katsuyu towering above the tree line facing Shukaku.

"What are they?" Lee asked as he stared at the giants and spotted Naruto and Sakura standing on Gamabunta's and Katsuyu's heads respectively.

"They're boss summons of the Toad and Slug Sages," Gai answered watching in awe. "They're flames of youth are both burning brightly!"

Kakashi watched his two former students all the while thinking, _'those two…they've surpassed me'._ He couldn't help but smile under his mask, _'with Sasuke they would count as the Neo Sanin…heh I'm so proud of you both'._

--

"Hey Bunta; do you mind giving me a hand against this walking pile of sand?" Naruto asked from the Toad-King's head.

"**Shukaku? Brat I thought you learned your lesson the last time about messing with someone like him". **Gamabunta blew on his pipe before sighing, **"alright but you're buying our next drink".**

Naruto nodded and grinned like a fox. "Let's go wild," the Toad-King smirked at this.

"Will you aid me in this fight Katsuyu?" Sakura asked her summon.

"**It would be a pleasure to render my assistance Sakura-sama,"** the Slug-Queen replied and the two readied to face the sand monster.

"**At least you had the decency to bring help this time brat,"** Gamabunta spoke up.

"Shut up," Naruto scoffed annoyed. "Just hold that thing off for a few moments while I charge up". The blond then proceeded to jump off of the toad and start making hand seals.

"**Futon: Renkūdan!" **Shukaku belched a blast of concentrated wind.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **Gamabunta shot off blast of water from his mouth to intercept the attack causing a mighty explosion between the two giants.

"**Futon: Renkūdan!" **the sand monster attacked again but this time sent several blasts across the battlefield at the toad.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **again Gamabunta expelled a volley of water to intercept them but one broke through, **"crap!" **Just as it was about to hit him however Katsuyu had moved in the way and took the hit for him using her sponge-like body absorb most of the blow, **"Katsuyu-Hime! Are you okay?"**

"**I'll be fine,"** she replied shrugging off the blow just as Sakura appeared above Shukaku and super punch it square in the face making it reel back.

_Sage Mode Activated_

The ground rumbled beneath them and Naruto was suddenly standing on Gamabunta's head once again. "Thanks for holding him off," he said causing the Toad-King to smirk.

"**About time; what took you so long?"** Gamabunta asked looking up and seeing the horizontal slitted pupils in his eyes,** "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto". **Sakura was staring at him now, **"no' matter; it's about time we ended this fight anyways".**

Taking out a kunai with an explosive tag, "ready when you are".

"**Girl you'd better get out of the way!" **the Toad-King called out and the pink-haired Chunin dashed out of the line of fire, **"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"**

With Naruto's explosive kunai igniting it the oil that was spud from Gamabunta's mouth became a stream of fire and destruction that slammed into Shukaku and turned his body of sand into solid glass. Jumping off Naruto shot forward creating a clone which started spinning an extremely large ball of chakra. Once he was within range he slammed the massive ball into glass monster shattering it into hundreds of thousands of shards with a mighty explosion.

"Cho Oodama Rasengan!"

What followed was the largest explosion she had ever seen; it had enough force to effectively hollow out a mountain with a single usage. Once the dust cleared all that remained was a small canyon with lots of glass shards littering it. Sakura dropped down next to a panting Naruto who was still in his Toad Sage Mode.

"Did you get him?" was al she asked looking out over the small canyon.

_Sage Mode Deactivated_

He nodded in reply returning to normal, "yeah he's down but we should probably destroy the shards just encase".

Sakura nodded at that and called over towards Katsuyu, "destroy the shards just be on the safe side!"

"**Okay!"** the Slug-Queen called back and started belching a stream of acid into the canyon destroying the shards, **"Zesshi Nensan!"**

Gamabunta laughed loudly once the last of the shards was destroyed, **"if that will be all I think I'll be going now". **He spoke with a smirk once more before disappearing in a poof of smoke, **"remember brat, the drinks are on you next time".**

"**Until next time Sakura-sama,"** Katsuyu appeared to bow before disappearing as well.

"Bye I guess," the pink-haired Chunin blinked.

Naruto just shook his head before nodding towards the tree line, "come on; the others are probably waiting for us" he started to move despite his exhaustion.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called after him forgetting her fatigue.

'_Damn I love my job'_

**Author's notes:**

Alright the next chapter is up and I have work in the morning…oh well. I bet you didn't see this coming did you? Well anyways until more is revealed about the Toad Sage Mode in the manga I can't really put anything else in it just yet. As for Sakura…well lets face it she isn't really that strong in the manga. About Iruka's level, maybe a bit stronger; I don't like the fact that she and Naruto have been weak in the manga until just recently.

As for the Shukaku copy…it was fun to write; that's all I can say and I bet you all enjoyed reading it whether you care about the copying of Biju or not. I actually got the idea of LOZ: OOT where Shadow Link is basically a badass copy of Link. One thing I'm not sure about though: glass can be destroyed by acid…right?

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Raikiri = Lightning Blade

Tsūtenkyaku = Painful Sky Leg

Hakkeshō Kaiten= Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

Satetsu Shigure = Iron Sand Drizzle

Konoha Daisenpu = Leaf Great Whirlwind

Doton: Doryuheki = Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu = Water Release: Bullet Techniqu**e**

Katon: Gamayu Endan = Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Zesshi Nensan = Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid

Anyway as for Kyuubi acting out of character a little…all will be revealed in time. Read and review…

…See Ya Later…


	5. Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter5: Gathering Storm

**Wind Country: Suna Eastern Gates**

Gaara and his siblings stood at the canyon-like gate to see the two teams off. It had been two days since the battle with Akatsuki and the Kazekage had recovered rather well though that was probably because of Sakura's medical skill. Chiyo's funeral had been held earlier that day and Gaara honestly couldn't figure out why she had brought him back to life, someone she considered a weapon at the cost of her own life.

When Kakashi had hold him that she wanted to give Suna hope for the future he couldn't help thanking her for saving him even if he did still hate her. Looking upon the two teams he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the edge of his lips and watched as the group finished packing their things. He started thinking back to the conversation he and Naruto had in his office days earlier.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_Dammit man, don't die again!" Naruto said annoyed sitting down in one of the many seats in the room._

"_Hn," was all the Kazekage said as he sat down at his desk._

"_You do realise that Matsuri-san would kill me if you had stayed dead right?" the blond asked in slight disbelief._

_Gaara appeared to smirk at that, "your right; consider yourself lucky she didn't kill you anyway after she saw I was asleep". He suddenly got serious, "jokes aside why did you want to see me in private"._

_Knowing when to be serious Naruto sat up straighter and explained knowing that there was a sound proof barrier around the office, "its about Konoha and Suna; Ero-Sennin gave me only one order in the entire three years he was training me and I intend to fulfil it"._

_The blond then proceeded to tell him what it entailed leaving him more and more surprised._

"_You're…" he was left speechless, "you're serious about this?"_

_Naruto nodded, "very; it's the one mission I plan on completing other than becoming Hokage and I need your support"._

_Gaara mulled over the idea for a few seconds considering the pros and cons before he gave his answer, "alright but this will change the way the world works if you accomplish this particular mission…you do realise that?"_

_The blond nodded with a foxy grin, "yeah; it'll be great"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Holding out his hand towards Naruto as the two teams were about to leave, "until next time Uzumaki".

Naruto saw this and grinned shaking the Kazekage's hand before pulling him close whispering in his ear, "it's Namikaze actually". Pulling away Gaara gave him a surprised look, "bye Gaara; try not to get into any trouble while we're gone".

The Kazekage's feature returned to normal and he nodded, "same could be said for you" this got a few snickers from those present.

The blond pouted and sighed. "True," he grinned again and turned to leave. "It can't be helped though" he said over his shoulder.

Gaara and his siblings remained silent as they watched the two teams head out into the desert on their journey home. Half way though Gai noticed that Kakashi seemed to be exhausted from extended use of his Sharingan and insisted on carrying him. What followed was probably one of the most disturbing scenes the two teams had ever been forced to witness. But that's another story for another time…

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage's Office**

"Mission accomplished," Kakashi said with pride.

Two of his former students had defeated a demon lord by themselves even if it was just a copy; why wouldn't he be proud of them.

"I can see that," Tsunade said annoyed leaning back in her chair going over a two teams. "It's a shame you weren't able to kill both of them but I guess it can't be helped; at least we have one less S-Class criminal to deal with".

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi eye-smiled with his heart Genjutsu active.

As the Genjutsu disappeared Tsunade turned to Sakura and Naruto who we're trying their hardest not to smile, "you know you two, I have never heard of a pair of ninja doing something so…" she trailed off trying to find the word.

"Clever?" Naruto supplied.

"Brilliant?" Sakura offered.

Tsunade's face hardened, "reckless". She deadpanned, "you could have gotten yourselves and your teams killed with that little stunt".

Everyone seemed to back up at that with Lee stammering, "b-but Hokage-sama if we had done nothing then who knows what that monster would have done".

"The council seems to agree with you; they consider the matter closed however…" the Hokage leaned forward and glared at the two teams; specifically Naruto and Sakura, "…I don't; If any of you try something like that again I will demote you or even take away your ninja-license".

"Sorry Shishou," Sakura spoke lowering her head slightly. "It won't happen again".

"Yeah I'm sorry too Obachan," Naruto said depressed. "It was my plan so I'll take responsibility".

Tsunade seemed to calm down now, "don't worry about it; just don't let it happen again". She sighed and waved her hand, "Team Gai; you're dismissed". The team bowed before leaving while the other remained, "alright onto more pressing matters".

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked raising his only visible eyebrow.

The Hokage let a smirk cross her face as she stared at the grey-haired man, "Kakashi; if you remember correctly the Elemental Royal Ball is next week and being held here in Konoha".

The man seemed to freeze and stuttered, "w-what?" He backed up waving his hands frantically, "not again; I'll never go to that thing again. Especially after what happened last time".

"What's the Elemental Royal Ball?" Naruto asked not knowing what it was.

Tsunade smirk stretched into a smile, "it's a dance where the most top-ranking officials in the elemental countries gather for a day to celebrate the end of the last great ninja war; even Iwa attends though they refuse to stand next to anyone from Konoha".

"What does this have to do with us?" Sakura asked confused.

Tsunade shrugged, "as the apprentices of the Sannin and Kakashi being the Yondaime's sole surviving student you all qualify as high-ranking officials".

The two stared surprised, "wait—I'm not a politician!" Naruto growled.

"Well you'd better learn how to be one fast," Tsunade let the smile turn into a sadistic grin. "Because anyone the Hokage personally takes to the Ball is recognized as a Hokage candidate whether the council approves or not".

The two teens just stared, "w-what?" Sakura stuttered eyes wide.

"She's saying that if she takes you to the ball then you are automatically identified as a candidate for Rokudaime Hokage," Kakashi explained and sat down at one of the seats holding his head. "I remember the last time I went. I'm not allowed to wear my mask when I go; I'm just thankful the fangirls in that ballroom don't try to rape me".

"I already know Kakashi doesn't want the job; he's already turned down the Godaime and Rokudaime positions several times before," Tsunade grinned at them. "That leaves you two".

Sakura didn't even need time to think, "thanks but no' thanks; I don't think I could cope with the paperwork".

"You're pulling one over the council again aren't you?" Naruto asked slightly stunned and she smiled at him happily, "you clever little-".

"Not that it matters but it is required for a candidate to have a rival for the position like Minato and Orochimaru or Sarutobi-sensei and Danzo". Tsunade interrupted, "so it will be you two since I know Kakashi doesn't want the job. This is also to maintain the balance in the village; if the village leader is ever injured or on a mission involving village security then the second candidate is to take charge". She motioned to the now open window, "if anything were to happen to me Jiraiya would automatically be in charge as he is the Godaime Hokage second candidate".

"Yeah; he's the only one still sane too," Naruto commented. "Well as far as a perverted old man goes".

"Is that anyway to talk about your godfather?" the self-proclaimed super-pervert asked from the window, "I heard about your mission; you've still got some work to do on that jutsu of yours".

"Well dad was never able to finish it but I'll get there." the blond stared to glare at him. "Is this dance your idea?"

Jiraiya looked sheepish, "actually it was Tsunade's though to be honest I'm surprised I didn't think of it".

Sakura rolled her eyes at that, "alright; I don't want the job but I'll do it anyways". She bowed before turning to leave only to stop as she reached the door, "this is a formal thing right Shishou?" Tsunade nodded, "looks like I'll have to shop for a new dress; I've got to tell Ino-pig," with that she left happily.

"Girls are strange," Naruto muttered and Jiraiya landed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah we all know," he shot the young man a quizzical look. "You're going to wear _that _for this; aren't you?"

The blond looked sheepish and nodded, "it's the only thing I got that's formal".

"This is going to be an interesting week," Kakashi eye-smiled from the side of the room.

**Fire Country: Konoha / Southern Gates**

"Why does this thing not have any orange in it?" Naruto asked looking down at himself as he and his team walked down the street towards the gate getting a few looks from the townspeople as they went.

Why were they looking at the team you may ask? Well there's a reason for that; the group wasn't dressed in their normal attire (mostly). The pink-haired kunoichi of the team for example; she wore a medium sized pink-red dress down to her knees with the top showing a bit of her now very womanly cleavage. She wore a dark pink cloak over it though but that didn't keep the guys from eye hogging her.

They wouldn't try anything though; not with her team-mates walking alongside her…speak of her team-mates. Kakashi wore his Anbu Captain uniform with a sword strapped to his back and most important of all…he was _not_ wearing his mask much to the shock of his former students. Naturally this got an incredible amount of blushes from any female between the ages of 20 and 40; he laughed nervously as the three passed another group of women who giggled like schoolgirls and kept glancing at him.

And then there was the blond…he was decked out in a green tunic with the Master Sword strapped to his side with metal straps though it was mostly covered by his red trench coat which he still wore. He was wearing the Hokage's Pendant on the outside if his top and his hair was spiked outwards no' longer contained by his hitai which he usually used to hold it in place. Any girl under the age of 20 was staring at him with barely contained lust and although Sakura wouldn't admit it she was feeling angry at them for some reason. (**Note:** Think of Link with whisker marks wearing a red trench coat)

When the three arrived they were greeted to the sight of all of the villagers waiting at the gates; at the front of them stood the civilian council, Shinobi council and the elders and in front of them stood the rest of the Konoha 11 and Team Ebisu who were all dressed in rather fancy cloths. Team Kakashi greeted them and joined them taking notice that Tsunade was standing in front of the group wearing the Hokage robes and hat with Jiraiya at her side.

That's when Tenten noticed it: the green tunic and her eyes widened, _'that tunic…take away the trench coat and you'd have a-' _She shook her head trying to get rid of the image, _'there is no' way he could be the Hero of Legend'._

(**Note: **this chapter is created before any of the other Kages are introduced so I'm making it up as I go along).

The officials from the various countries started arriving soon after; the first was the Fire Daimyo since it was his country that was hosting this years royal ball. The next was the Water Daimyo and the Sandaime Mizukage who didn't seem to want to talk and merely nodded his head Tsunade before the two were escorted to the hotel where they would be staying along with their personal guards. Before they left however Naruto could have sworn he saw the Mizukage take interest in him for a second before continuing on.

The blond shrugged it off and didn't have to wait long for the next three too arrive; Gaara: the Kazekage arrived next accompanied by his sister Temari and the Wind Daimyo. The next group to arrive were Earth Daimyo and the newly instated Rokudaime Tsuchikage…this one cause quite a stir when they arrived. For one thing the Tsuchikage…was a woman or more precisely a sixteen year-old girl with long brown hair and violet eyes which held a bit of mischief.

"I think I'm in love," Kiba muttered trying to control himself along with almost every male there.

'_Damn she could give the princess a run for her money in the looks department,'_ a certain maelstrom thought at random. _'I think Ero-Sennin is drooling…no' he's not since Obachan is keeping an eye on him'._

"Welcome to Konoha Tsuchikage-dono," Tsunade greeted confused. "I hadn't realised that a new Tsuchikage had been elected".

"Not surprising really; we recently came under attack by a group of ninja of unknown origin wearing red cloaks and my predecessor fell in battle which led to me as the most likely candidate for Rokudaime Tsuchikage to be instated by my council as the new Tsuchikage". She explained nodding her head, "forgive my rambling; my name is Takahashi Akira".

"Senju Tsunade," the Hokage nodded back and started introducing the clan-heirs. "Behind me are the heirs to the most powerful clans in Konoha; Hyuga Hinata the heir to the Hyuga main house. Hyuga Neji: the heir to the Hyuga branch house, Konoha's weapons mistress: Tenten". The girl blushed at the title her idle had given her, "next we have Konoha's Taijutsu master: Rock Lee, the Inuzuka clan-heir: Inuzuka Kiba. After that we have the heir to the Aburame clan: Aburame Shino, Konoha's best strategist: Nara Shikamaru, our frontline mind-walker: Yamanaka Ino and the heir to the Akimichi clan: Akimichi Chouji".

The Tsuchikage looked them over before they settled on Team Kakashi, "and who might these be?"

Tsunade smiled knowing she had Konoha's council beat once again, "they are the candidates for Rokudaime Hokage". The effective was instantaneous; the civilian council flipped and were about to protest when she continued, "I believe you already know the Copy-Nin: Kakashi since he's made quiet a reputation being the only surviving student of the Yondaime Hokage and mastering over a thousand jutsus. The girl: Haruno Sakura is my personal apprentice and the best medic-nin to walk this earth since the death Kakashi's team-mate: Rin and the Yondaime's wife". That shut the civilian council up as they paled in fright, "and the last but certainly not least is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: the only child of Namikaze Minato and his wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and has surpassed both in the arts of sealing, chakra and elemental manipulation".

Everyone but Team Kakashi froze at that; even the Konoha 11 though Shikamaru and Shino didn't seem too surprised but the others were staring at their former classmate with utter surprise while the civilian council openly stared in shock along with most of the villagers Shinobi and civilian alike as if they were suddenly introduced to a massive newsflash (no pun intended).

Said boy just stood there nervously and scratched the back of his head, "what? You didn't figure it out yet?" he asked in complete innocents.

Before anyone could respond however two of the Tsuchikage's personal guard shot towards him, "die yellow flash!" One of the men screamed as they bother drew a kunai.

"Kenji, Shin! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Akira shouted and tried to intercept…only to feel the wind blow as they were both sent blasting back at high speed before slamming into the giant gate itself, "wait—what?" that's when everyone saw there were two people standing where the blond was.

Yugito smirked retracting her leg from where she landed a monstrous kick on the Iwa nin that had ran into it, "still getting into trouble I see Hero".

"Well excuse me princess," Naruto rolled his eyes retracting his arm and looking over at the two Iwa bodyguards. "You know it's still against the law to attack me while inside of the village walls; remember that next time and there won't be a problem".

"There won't be a next time," the Tsuchikage turned and glared at the two. "What the hell were you thinking? Never mind; I don't want to know, just head back to Iwa before I castrate you both".

"B-but Tsuchikage-sama we were only trying to kill the-" one of the men tried to defend himself.

But Akira interrupted, "I don't care; get out of my sight NOW!" the two scrambled away after that. She sighed as she calmed down and bowed her head, "sorry about that Namikaze-san; it won't happen again".

"Don't worry; I'm used to it," the Fox Flash waved it off.

"Sorry we're late," they turned to see the Raikage and his brother enter the through the gates with the Lightning Daimyo. "We ran into a little trouble along the boarder; nothing too serious".

It was then that Naruto noticed what his fiancée was wearing; yes he had known for quiet sometime about their engagement but that didn't make it easy. Over the years he had kept stopping by Kumo during his training trip and even though it was public knowledge that he slept around with a lot of women he never had a single one more than once. They were all one-night stands…well all except one: Yugito. For some reason he kept on finding his way back to her; she was much the same way but the difference was she didn't sleep around with just anyone that peeked her interest like he did.

Anyway like everyone else she was dressed formally for this occasion; decked out in a long pink dress, hair let down passed her shoulders and a dark purple cloak with the kanji for 'Kumo's Wildcat' emblazoned on its back. Naturally this sent most of the male population swooning and most of the women were angry at her; especially since she decided to wear her family necklace which just so happened to be resting between her two very large shaped mounds. (**Note:** Think Zelda in her dress wearing a purple cloak over it)

"Welcome to Konoha Raikage-dono," Tsunade greeted.

The man nodded and gestured towards young woman pulling on our hero's arm, "I trust you've heard of my granddaughter: Nii Yugito?"

On the sidelines Sakura, Hinata and surprisingly Tenten were all thinking, _'who the hell is this hussy?'_

"Alright please follow me; you'll be staying in the Golden Leaf hotel with the other officials," Tsunade spoke and showed the other two Kages the way.

"Everyone dismissed," Jiraiya called out and the crowd slowly disbanded.

"Yugito-Chan," said the young woman's grandfather.

Yugito looked over at the Raikage and asked, "Is there anything you need grandfather?"

The aged man shook his head and waved her away, "go on and enjoy yourself".

"You too Naruto," Jiraiya waved.

"Come on princess; I know a good ramen-stand nearby," Naruto started walking.

"Hey wait up," she said running after him.

"She actually reminds me of you Tsunade," Jiraiya commented amused.

"Jiraiya; exactly who is that girl?" Tsunade asked eyeing the young blond.

The Gama-Sennin raised an eyebrow at her, "he hasn't told you? She's his fiancée".

The Konoha 11 suddenly had their jaws hit the floor, "WHAT?!" three female voices echoed throughout he village.

--

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked as the two sat down at his favourite ramen-stand: Ichiraku.

"I don't think so," Yugito shook her head sighing upon smelling the aroma of the food she wanted.

Naruto shrugged and called out, "hey old man! Two bowls of miso ramen on the double!"

"Coming right up Naruto," the chef finished the cooking a served two fresh bowls.

When she first tasted it Yugito's eyes glazed over and a blissful smile stretched across her face. "I told you this place was better than the one in Kumo," was all Naruto said to her as she started shovelling the food down.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright here's chapter 5; it's merely a filler but it gets the job done and I am now completely out of canon. I hope you enjoyed it; read and review.

See Ya Later…


	6. Elemental Royal Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach or the two songs in this chapter.

Triforce Legend

Chapter6: Elemental Royal Ball

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage Tower Ballroom**

"I still think it'd look better with a bit of orange in it," Naruto muttered in frustration as the three-man team walked towards the door to the ballroom. "I mean come on; I hate wearing this thing; it's not as comfortable as the jumpsuit," he whined examining the green tunic he wore.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you've got to get used to it. I hate these gathering more than anything…and I mean anything but I try not to complain".

"Well…at least I still get to wear my trench coat," the blond mused.

Sakura had been unusually quiet ever since the officials had arrived and neither of her team-mates knew why but decided not to push her. The three entered the room and saw that it was filled with a rather large group of individuals particularly Konoha's council members. They were chatting amongst themselves with a band of four people playing some music on the stage.

The room was large; it almost took up an entire floor of the tower and was abuzz with activity. The group split after they had entered each going their separate ways; Kakashi tried to stay away from his fangirls, Sakura went over to sit by Shizune and Ino and as for Naruto…he was over getting a drink from the bar stand where Jiraiya sat drinking down cup after cup of sake.

"Hey Ero-Sennin," Naruto said sitting down beside his godfather and called out to the bartender, "some sake please".

"Coming right up Namikaze-sama," the bartender said before getting him a cup.

"Are you enjoying the party brat?" the Gama-Sennin asked and downed another cup.

"It's alright but I hate these formal things," the blond teenager sighed and downed his drink.

"Should you be drinking?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled in response, "yeah right; like the furball would ever let me get drunk at something like this".

"Well it does happen," his sensei said remembering a certain event.

Naruto snorted annoyed, "it happened once and we were at a nightclub; what was the harm in him going to sleep?"

"He disabled your unnatural healing allowing you to get drunk and you ended up in bed with four girls your age and two women". Jiraiya deadpanned, "do you know how many men would kill to be in that position?"

The blond Jonin laughed nervously, "a lot?"

Jiraiya just sighed before asking, "You know…we haven't seen Yugito-Hime in over a month".

"Yeah; surprised me when I saw her at the gates," the blond let a small smile cross his lips.

"Kid you have a damn strange taste in woman," the Gama-Sennin downed another drink before continuing, "you must have a mother complex or something".

His student glared at him, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Jiraiya just waved him off, "first Sakura-san looks and acts a hell of a lot like Kushina-Chan…just with pink hair and a little more violent". He then grinned at him and chucked, "and now Yugito-Hime who might I add is almost identical to in everyway to what Tsunade once was".

"Oh and how's that?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Well she's a granddaughter of a Kage; blond hair, a fiery temper and the fact that she uses medical-Ninjutsu". Jiraiya shook his head after he finished, "I bet you if she wears Kage robes she will look like a younger Tsunade".

After trying to picture it for a few seconds Naruto shook his head and down the last of his sake, "whatever". He stood up, "it's not like I like her anyways," he started to walk towards the other side of the room where the Hokage was standing talking to the Raikage.

"If that's true how come she's the only girl you've slept with more than once?" the blond didn't answer and just kept walking.

There was a crowd in the center of the floor so he had to go around but suddenly stopped and looking over his shoulder he asked, "is there a reason your staring at me Mizukage-sama?" he made sure not to speak to loudly so as not to attract anyone else's attention.

'_You sure know when I'm around don't you King of Evil?'_

Leaning on the wall stood the Mizukage wearing his robes and his head was looking down at the floor making his hat cover his face from view "there's no' reason in particular Namikaze Naruto". The way he spoke immediately put the Fox Flash on edge "and please; call me…Madara".

'_Don't be so formal Link; please call me Ganondorf'._

"**Watch what you say around him kit," **the blond could hear his tenant in from his cage. **"Whatever you do don't take anything he says at face value".**

Shutting out Kyuubi's voice Naruto turned so he was half facing the man, "then why are you constantly staring at me every time we cross paths Mizu—I mean Madara-sama?"

He raised head to look at the blond and his face came into view; he wore a mask. An orange mask that had lines spiralling out from the single eyehole where his right eye was located.

'_He wears a mask? He's probably scarred or something,'_ Naruto was a little suspicious about this person but decided to play along for now.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," the Mizukage chuckled. "Go on; I don't mean to hold you up". Naruto nodded and continued walking even as he felt the man push off from the wall and started towards the exit. "We're leaving," he said as he passed the Water Daimyo.

"Mizukage-sama?" the Water Daimyo asked.

The Mizukage looked over his shoulder at Naruto as he left the room, "I found out what I came to find out". All the while the back of his right hand was ablaze with a faint red triad symbol with the two triangle glowing more than the others, _'enjoy your fun boy for it shall not last forever'._

All the while Yugito watched the man go with narrowed eyes, _'who the hell is he? Why does he seem so familiar?'_

"Ah Naruto-kun," the Raikage greeted the young man, "enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah it's great; it could do with a few adjustments but I can definitely see the potential," Naruto voice his thoughts.

The wizened man chuckled, "meaning you'd rather be at a nightclub". The blond Jonin scratched his cheek nervously but didn't deny it, "never mind that; what is it you wanted my boy?"

"I have something to discuss with you Raikage-sama," Naruto spoke simply knowing that there were others in the room.

"If it's about Jiraiya-dono's mission for you then there is no' need to explain". The Raikage smiled sagely at the young man, "he already told me about it and you have my full support".

"What mission?" Tsunade frowned looking between the two.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at her, "they haven't told you? I suppose Jiraiya-dono and Naruto-kun will just have to tell you later". When the music started to take on a slower beet than it was before, "oh dear me it must be time; that was fast".

Across the room everyone was picking a partner to dance with…even Jiraiya, "care to dance Tsunade-Hime?" she looked annoyed but didn't refuse even as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Sakura was about to approach our blond hero when a certain princess got his attention, "are you just going to stand there or are you going to dance?" Yugito asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held out his hand with a slight bow, "care to dance milady?"

She just grinned and placed her hand in his, "lead the way sir knight".

He guided her to the dance floor in the middle of the room where the others were all dancing with their partners. The song was slow and everyone was doing the waltz (**Note: **at least I think that's what it is) including Naruto and Yugito.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
what's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
_[ Find more Lyrics at __/zLlv__ ]__  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

Sakura danced with Lee for the night but he kept on shooting glances over at her team-mate and his fiancé, _'has he really gotten over me?'_

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage Tower**

Hours passed and everyone had started to leave until eventually everyone was gone but the party's hosts. The room was locked after everyone left and Tsunade would have Genin teams cleaning it up for the next few days. It was late when Team Kakashi finally left; they were walking down the corridor towards the staircase when Sakura suddenly stopped.

Since she hadn't spoken to them the entire time her two team-mates were surprised when she finally started to speak, "err…Naruto?"

Said blond looked over at her and saw that she had stopped, "something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

She bit her bottom lip for a second before speaking to Kakashi, "sensei I need too…speak to Naruto alone".

He raised his only visible eyebrow since he still wore his hitai over his left eye. "Alright; see you both tomorrow," he proceeded on slightly worried for his former students.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked confused as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby Hokage's Office.

Closing the door behind her she spun round and took a deep breath, "Naruto; I have a few questions and I'd like some answers please".

His face suddenly hardened; despite what many believed he didn't like talking about himself or anyone else that concerned him, "alright; ask but I might not answer".

She nodded and took a deep breath, "do you still love me".

The silence in the room was golden especially since the lights weren't on and the moonlight through the window made his face completely clear to her.

"I…I don't know anymore Sakura-Chan," he answered honestly.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked saddened.

'_It's always about Sasuke,'_ Naruto almost groaned not even noticing she had missed the 'kun' on the end of the emo's name. "I still intend to bring him back".

"Why?" the pink-haired Chunin looked like she was trying to contain her tears.

"Because I made a promise," was all he said.

After a few minutes of silence she sniffs and shakes her head, "you'll never change…at least not completely".

"Sakura-Chan what are you-" he was interrupted as she crushed her lips on top of his derailing his thoughts.

A few seconds later she pulled away in a panic, "I-I shouldn't have done that".

Suddenly she felt someone kissing her and opened her eyes to see it was Naruto. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss and before she knew it the two appeared with a yellow flash in the main bedroom of the Namikaze household. Naruto had recently moved in when he got back from his training trip two weeks ago; usually though he just used shadow clones to carry things to the house. He did however find a few things scattered throughout the house…including a picture of both his parents.

The blond set her down on the bed and pulled away but that proved to be a mistake as a split second later she pounced.

{Insert Imagination}

**Fire Country: Konoha / Namikaze Residence**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes feeling positively exhausted; once he was fully conscious he tried to get up but noticed something pinning him down by the chest…in this case it was Sakura's head. Slowly moving out her grasp he made sure not to wake her before he spun his legs over the side of the bed and let out a sigh remembering everything that had happened over the last two weeks.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late _

_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror _

_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) _

_[Solo]_

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror _

_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

Sakura moved a little and curled up into a ball with her head now on one of the pillows. He stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing his head suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"_Hey Malon; you want to go ride Epona?"_

"_Maybe later Link; I still have to feed the animals"._

"_Sure thing; I'll wait"._

Naruto shook his head and looked over at the girl only for his eyes to widen as he saw the image of a red-haired girl overlaying her figure.

Shaking himself again and saw that Sakura looked like herself again, "damn voices again" (**Note: **no he is not crazy). The blond stood up and got dressed in his normal attire, "I need some air; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Two clones popped into existence, "you go get Sakura-Chan some cloths to wear; those things from last night aren't worth the trouble of her putting on just for her to change when she gets home. As for you; you stay here encase she wakes up" the two clones nodded and followed his orders as he exited the house through the front door.

As he walked he couldn't help but remember the conversation he had with Jiraiya the previous night concerning Yugito…

_Flashback no Jutsu Begins_

_The blond stood up, "it's not like I like her anyways". He started to walk towards the other side of the room where the Hokage was standing talking to the Raikage._

"_If that's true how come she's the only girl you've slept with more than once?"_

_Flashback no Jutsu Ends_

Casting a look back at the house, _'Sakura-Chan…Yugito…'_ Shaking his head he kept walking, _'there's no' denying it, this situation with Sakura-Chan proves it. I love Yugito-Chan…but who am I kidding; I'm a demon…I can't afford to have that kind of happiness'. _His mind shifted to the Akatsuki and his eyes hardened,_ 'especially now'._

_--_

In the deepest corner of a certain mindscape a large a monstrous creature with nine swishing tails let a grin creep onto his face,** "so Madara; your hiding in plain sight?" **Kyuubi let out a terrifying laugh, **"I wonder what the kit would do if he found out about you".** The fox's eyes flickered towards the small golden door next to the chambers entrance, **"I wonder what he would do if he found out about everything…"** there was a symbol on the door…a triad symbol with the lower right triangle glowing a dim green.

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter six is up and ready; major character development here and since the current Mizukage hasn't been shown in the manga yet it's perfectly within my power to place a certain individual in that position. (Laughs in evilly) it has been stated in the manga that Madara was (and still might be) a Mizukage confirmed by Kisame so I going with that for this story. I know it's shorter than usual but I don't really know what else to put in this instead of the next chapter, sorry.

**Songs: **  
_If today was your last day _by _Nickelback  
Someday _by _Nickelback_

Please Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	7. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter7: Complications

**Fire Country: Konoha / Nara Residence**

It had been two days since the Elemental Royal Ball and most of the officials had gone home though a few stayed such as the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. The boys of the Konoha 11 sat around a wide table in the living room of the Nara household playing poker they had no' missions and all of the girls had gotten together earlier that day and went to the hot springs for the day.

"You did what?" Kiba asked with wide-eyes, "when?"

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, "right after the Ball; she just kissed me and the next thing I know I wake up the next morning in bed with her beside me".

"So was she any good?" Kiba asked lecherously only to be knocked down by Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Not a word dog-breath," the blond growled as Shino shuffled the cards.

"You appear to be confused," the bug user said as a statement and started placing cards down on the table in front of everyone.

"The last thing I need right now is girlfriend…especially with Akatsuki now active," Naruto spoke as he picked up his cards.

"You mean because of Kyuubi?" the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Who told you?" it was order not a request.

No' one in the room seemed surprised by Shikamaru's words, "no' one; all of the Konoha 11 found out on their own along with half the kids our age and under".

The blond remained silent for a moment, "and you don't hate me?"

"Namikaze-san," Shino spoke up having finished dealing out the cards. "No one in Konoha cares who or what you are and if they did they would most likely remain silent".

"Yeah man, the proof is right here after all," Chouji said between eating his chips. "You're sitting at a table playing cards with your friends".

"And winning," the Fox Flash grinned revealing his cards, "read and weep boys".

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Kiba growled as he examined the cards.

"Straight Flush".

--

Across town in the hot springs sat the girls of the Konoha 11 along with Yugito, Temari and Akira.

"You slept with him?" Tenten asked and smirked in amusement, "well I suppose I would as well with a body like his".

Ino grinning lecherously from ear to ear stuck up close to her and asked, "Well, how big was he?"

Sakura's cheeks suddenly changed to a shade of red and it wasn't from the hot spring. She didn't answer; she just made a measurement with hair fingers causing most of the girls there to blush fiercely.

"Its bigger than the last time I saw it," a certain Hyuga Heiress whispered but everyone heard causing everyone gathered to stare wide-eyed at the shy girl, "y-you h-heard t-that?"

"Loud and clear". Ino said pulling her into a hug making the shy girl yelp, "now tell us how you know that _little _detail?"

Hinata looked reluctant but answered anyway, "m-my c-clan u-uses t-the B-Byakugan t-to p-peep i-in o-on p-people…I-I'm n-no e-exception".

The silence was golden until Tenten broke it, "your entire clan? Please tell me you don't mean Neji-kun too do you?" All she got was a nod, "why that little…I'll castrate him". The weapon's mistress let out what can be assumed as a growl, "if he wanted to see me naked he could have just asked". Suddenly she noticed everyone was staring at her now, "wait—that didn't come out right".

"No, I think we got the jest of it," Temari chuckled with a hand over her mouth to stop from full-out laughing.

"What about you then Ms Windy Desert," Tenten narrowed her eyes.

Temari glared at her for the nickname, "don't call me that". She then grinned and leaned back on a boulder, "my personal life is none of your business girly".

"Yeah right; Shikamaru-san probably got bored of you and lef-" Tenten was cut off.

"He did not," Temari said forceful with a glare. "Say something like that again and I'll reintroduce you to my fan".

"Whatever you say _fangirl,_" the moment the words left her lips the Suna kunoichi jumped at her.

"Settle down you two," Ino ordered as the two girls began hitting each other.

"I-I t-though y-you l-liked S-Sasuke?" Hinata managed to ask looking over at Sakura.

The pink-haired Chunin's eyes seemed to darken before she answered hesitantly, "I…I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino asked narrowing her eyes. "You had better not say something like you slept with Naruto because you couldn't get Sasuke". Sakura's eyes widened at her, "I know for a fact that baka hates being thought of as second-best to that traitor".

"I-I never thought of him that way," Sakura seemed saddened at the mere thought.

It was several minutes before someone spoke again, "a-are y-you a-and N-Naruto-kun a c-couple n-now?" Hinata stuttered.

"I…I think so; I mean he's always liked me in the past and tried getting me to go out with him all the time so I suppose we are a couple now," the pink-haired girl replied.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by an echoing laugh, "oh that's hilarious".

Looking up on top of nearby boulder in wearing a towel around herself sat a cross-legged Yugito who was barely controlling her laughter, "what's so funny?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

"The fact that just from the fact that you slept with him makes you think you're dating him". She let out a fit of laughter again, "if you think that then I'm sorry to say you are mistaken".

"What do you know cloud-girl?" Sakura resisted the urge to spit.

The Kumo nin just let a grin creep across her face, "someone like you could never understand him; what he needs you can't give him".

"Oh yeah; and what does he need Ms I-know-everything?" Sakura glared.

"I don't have to tell you," Yugito let the smile drop. "Just don't think for a second that he's still a naive boy who will wait on your hand and foot".

Tension was in the air and the place was silent.

That's until Shizune entered fully clothed and looked around, "am I interrupting something?" When the group remained silent she continued, "Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Yugito-san are to report to the Hokage's Office now; it's an urgent order from both Hokage-sama and Raikage-sama".

Tenten stood up and made to leave, "alright let's get out of here".

As Sakura and Yugito stopped glaring at each other and made to leave Shizune spoke again, "also; can you find your team-mates? I can't find them anywhere".

"Sure," Tenten nodded and started towards the changing rooms with Sakura and Yugito in tow.

--

Back with the boys…

"Sorry guys; it looks like I win again". Our blond hero dropped his cards on the table with a grin, "Four of a Kind".

"And their all kings," Kiba grumbled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru tossed his cards on the table and leaned back, "that's it I'm out".

"Me too," Chouji said opening another bag of chips.

"Gambling is most unyouthful," Lee was holding back his look of disgust as Naruto pulled the money towards him.

"You're kidding me?! You can't quit!" Kiba shouted before turning to his team-mate. "Shino; your not quitting are you?"

The bug-user merely gestured towards the vast amount of ryo he had won, "no; I believe I am enjoying this game".

"Can't I win just one round? You two are always winning! How is it even possible to get five Royal Flushes in three hours?!" the Inuzuka growled in frustration, "come on one more round".

"Sure; I'm in". Naruto tossed some ryo in the middle of the table followed by Shino, Neji and Kiba, "remember Neji; no' Byakugan".

The Hyuga Jonin sent the blond a glare, "I told you I will not use the Byakugan to cheat".

"Just making sure," Naruto smiled with a sunshine Genjutsu behind him. "We wouldn't want Tenten-Chan finding out about what you use those eyes of your for outside of combat do we?"

Neji gulped at that while Shikamaru and Chouji chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said feigning ignorance.

"Sure you don't," the blond just kept grinning like a fox even after the sunshine Genjutsu deactivated and Kiba started handing out the cards.

_Knock Knock_

The sudden noise at the door alerted the group that someone was at the door, "I'll get it". Lee moved towards the door and opened it, "oh hello ladies; come on in". A second later Tenten, Sakura and Yugito entered the room with Lee.

"Lee-kun, Naruto, Neji-kun; Hokage-sama wishes to speak with us," the weapon's mistress stated.

"In a minute," Naruto waved his hand dismissively and examined his cards.

"I call," Kiba grinned in glee and tossed some money into the center.

"Fold," Shino spoke in monotone placing his cards facedown.

Neji was very tempted to spy on his opponent's cards, "no' Byakugan Neji". The Hyuga Jonin glared at the blond before placing his money in the center.

"I call," he narrowed his eyes.

"Err…guys?" Tenten was beginning to get annoyed that they were ignoring her.

"Flush," Neji showed his cards with a small grin.

"Have some of that," Kiba cheered putting down his cards causing Neji to grumble. "Four of a Kinds Kings; beat that Namikaze!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Naruto just continued to grin like a fox and placed his cards down, "sorry Kiba; Royal Flush".

Kiba screamed in frustration, "god dammit!"

"Don't take it personally dog-breath," Naruto said standing.

"I'll get you next time," Kiba growled as Neji and Lee stood as well.

"Anytime, anywhere". Naruto waved as he exited the room along with Neji, Lee and the girls, "the outcome will still be the same".

Once outside the house Lee asked, "What does Hokage-sama require of us this youthful day?"

The girls shrug as they took off onto the rooftops towards the Hokage Tower, "Shizune-san didn't say".

"Well it looks like were about to find out," Neji said as the group landed at the front door.

They proceeded inside and after a discussion with the secretary they made their way up to the Hokage's Office.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," they heard from inside and entered. Inside the room stood the Raikage, the Tsuchikage, Kirabi, Kakashi, Gai and a man in Anbu gear and a mask while Tsunade sat at her desk, "good you're all here".

"You wanted to see us Obachan?" Naruto asked only for Tenten to hit him on the head.

"Don't call Hokage-sama that," the weapon's mistress growled out in defence of her idol.

"Never mind that," Tsunade sighed as she watched the group. "We need to get down to business".

The Raikage chuckled a little and continued, "settle down now; we have some news for you all".

"What news grandfather?" Yugito asked suspiciously.

"Yugito-Chan," the aged Kage smiled at her. "You'll be joining a Konoha team as part of joint effort against Akatsuki".

"What?" the Kumo Jonin froze in disbelief, "why?"

"Keeping you in a single village is just asking the Akatsuki for trouble so you'll be joining a strike team to fight them," the Raikage stated knowingly. "I know you don't like it but it's safer than if you stay in Kumo at the moment".

"If I may ask; if she's joining Team Kakashi then why are we here Hokage-sama?" Neji asked in a respectful tone.

Tsunade shook her head, "she isn't joining Team Kakashi because there is no' Team Kakashi; I have disbanded both Team Kakashi and Team Gai".

"What?" Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Tenten asked in a near shout.

"The teams are being reorganized," she leaned back in her chair. "Akatsuki is becoming an increasing threat…the attack on the Kazekage is proof of that and with Otokagure on the rise it won't be long before everyone's at each others throats and the Fourth Great Shinobi War will begin".

The teenage nins just stared in surprised silence, "are you joking Hokage-sama?" Tenten managed to ask.

The Raikage was the one who answered, "the tension between the nations has been building for many years now and Akatsuki is causing more tension and panic each passing day. At the current pace of decline in negotiations and considering all of the nations are picking sides…the next war will happen within the next year or two".

"As of this moment I'm assembling a frontline team for the sole purpose of dealing with all Akatsuki matters and those of Otokagure," the Hokage spoke up getting their attention. "Kakashi, Gai and Neji; I need you three to start training as many batches of Genin as you can; two years is not a lot of time". The three nodded and she continued, "Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Lee; you will be the new seven-man strike team along with 'Yamato'…" she gestured towards the man in the Anbu who removed his mask and placed it on the table revealing his face. "….Yugito-san and a boy the elders forced me to assign to the team; his name is Sai".

"A seven-man squad? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Naruto asked only to be hit again.

It turns out it was Yugito that had hit him this time as she hissed at him, "this is Akatsuki were talking about; they aren't exactly pushovers".

Naruto just shot her an annoyed look, "that maybe true but with more people there will be a lot more risks involved"

"I'd have one of my nins in this joint team but Iwa doesn't exactly like Konoha," Akira smirked at the blond. "And almost every Iwa citizen; Shinobi or otherwise hate you Namikaze-san".

Naruto simply waved it off, "people have hated me since the day I was born; not like a few more will matter". Looking over the blond asked, "Who's in charge of this team anyways?"

"Probably Yamato-san," Sakura sighed.

The Anbu Captain stiffened slightly before shaking his head, "nope; not me".

The pink-haired Chunin looked at him surprised, "then who's in charge?"

Yugito suddenly got very afraid as both her grandfather and Tsunade seemed to grin, "oh no".

"Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye-smile and sunshine Genjutsu behind him.

There were several moments of silence before Tenten uttered the words that described how they all felt, "oh shit".

"We're screwed," Sakura and Yugito said together then once they realised that they started to glare at each other.

"I'm not that bad," our blond hero frowned and the entire team snorted in response. "Anyway…have we got a mission?"

"Actually yes you do," Tsunade handed him a scroll and he unrolled it to see its contents. "You are to protect a family of farmers who have recently been getting harassed by several Kiri nukenins".

"Hey—wait a minute…I thought you said you made our team for the purpose of fighting Akatsuki," Naruto said as a statement more than a question.

Tsunade nodded, "you're right; I'm assigning your team this mission specifically because there have been reports that the Akatsuki member Sasori has been spotted nearby with his new partner since you killed his old partner Naruto".

"Have you got any information on the nukenin or Sasori's new partner?" Sakura asked remembering the fate of Sasori's now deceased grandmother: Chiyo.

"Just that he's a guy named Tobi," the Tsuchikage answered.

"That's not much to go on," Yugito grumbled.

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke getting her apprentice's attention. "I understand that the client is a relative of yours…Haruno Marin?"

"Marin-Chan? She's my cousin; she owns a farm deep in Field Country," Sakura said surprised. "Why would a group nukenins be harassing her and uncle Tarin?"

"The mission request didn't say," Tsunade shook her head. "Since you know where she lives then I don't need to worry about giving you directions".

Sakura nodded in affirmation, "of course Shishou; I remember where to go".

"Is there anything else Obachan?" this got our blond hero another bonk on the head.

Tsunade chuckled and waved them off, "no; that's everything Team Naruto".

The new team bowed and left. "Team Naruto? We're screwed," Sakura grumbled as they exited the room.

"How do you think they'll do?" Kakashi asked chuckling nervously.

The others remained silent until the Raikage spoke up, "they'll be fine".

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama; where is Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked in a respective tone.

"Currently following up one of his leads…he should be back in about a month". Tsunade answered rubbed her eyes before she looked over at the three Konoha Jonin still left in the room, "report back here tomorrow to request your Genin teams".

'_Never a dull moment around here'_

**Author's Notes:**

Mostly a filler chapter for when things start to heat up next chapter…though this does give you a glimpse at what I have planned for this story. I haven't got a name for the Kiri nukenins yet and I am bad at making them up so e-mail me if you've got a good _Japanese_ name for a few characters.

Anyway; it seems there is a bit of friction between Yugito and Sakura…I wonder why (grins like a madman).

For the people that don't get it; in this story there has been a major power vacuum across the Elemental Countries thanks to the Akatsuki attack on Suna and all of the nations are choosing between two sides and making their own alliances.

Please read and review…

…See Ya Later…


	8. Team Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter8: Team Maelstrom

**Fire-Field Country Border: Unknown Location**

The new seven-man team had been travelling for over two days with occasional breaks but most of the time they didn't rest long and finally made it to the border. Before they left Konoha Naruto, Sakura, Yugito and surprisingly Tenten had barely been able to stop themselves from killing their new team-mate who was appointed by Konoha's old war hawk: Danzo. The boy: Sai was in every sense annoying pain in the ass; the boy had no' personality and though he didn't mean to he insulted them on numerous occasions.

Other than that the team hadn't been so bad; Yamato preferred to keep to himself and demonstrated the ability to control the wood element by building them a house of wood to camp in for the night. Having read the full stories of the Shodaime Hokage they now knew why 'Yamato' had been assigned to the team…it was to stop the two blonds if they ever lost control though they both knew they wouldn't.

Tenten was constantly practicing her Kenjutsu and using other kinds of weapons. Lee proved a challenge to Naruto by sparring; it was strictly Taijutsu so as not to do any permanent damage though they still hurt one another and both Sakura and Yugito would take turns healing the damage they both sustained.

Currently the team was half-sleeping (mostly since they are ninja) on futons they had stored in scrolls…well most of the team were. Sakura had got up to the roof of the wooden house and stared up at the sky for what had seemed like hours.

"Hey," she turned her head to the side seeing Naruto leaning on the house's chimney. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking," she answered simply not taking her eyes off of the stars in the clear sky above.

"What about?" the blond hero asked setting his sword down beside him.

She looked a bit nervous but answered anyways, "Sasuke". Seeing the look that flashed across his face (no' pun intended) she continued hastily, "I mean why are we out here in the middle of no' where when the reason we've been training for three years is in the clutches of Orochimaru?"

He stared at her for a good long while before he sighed, "there's no' point in looking for him since I doubt he wants to be found". Naruto spoke in reassuring tone, "I know there isn't much time left before Hebi-Teme tries to take Sasuke's body but…there's nothing we can do until we find out exactly where he is".

Sakura looked solemn for a moment, "but if we can't find him…"

"Ero-Sennin maybe a perverted old man but he knows his stuff". Naruto said as a statement meaning he truly believed it, "if anyone can find Orochimaru and Sasuke it would be him".

Sakura smiled, "yeah…your right".

"Everything will be okay Sakura-Chan; we'll definitely see the Teme again," Naruto reassured her with one of his foxy smiles.

The pink-haired teenager closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Naruto…I'm sorry".

The blond looked at her in surprise, "what for?"

"When I made you that childish promise so long ago I was being selfish knowing you would do whatever it would take to complete it…even go as far as to take several Chidori wounds to your chest," as she spoke she now looked down at the ground below. "I read the report and did some research on your jutsu: Rasengan. Kakashi-sensei even said it was superior in everyway to the Chidori he invented meaning that when you clashed with Sasuke using those two jutsus the only way for you to lose would be if you pulled back at the last second…if you let him win". Sakura now looked up directly into his eyes, "and the only reason you would do something like that would be because you had a promise to keep".

Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed, "…it doesn't matter now; what's done is done and we can't change the past". He smiled down at her, "it's not your fault…we all make mistakes; it's what makes us human".

She thought ever everything for a moment nodding slowly, "you're right; it's of no' use to blame myself".

Naruto nodded and picked up his sword again before turning, "come on; let's get some sleep…we've got a big day tomorrow".

Sakura stood a moment later and made to follow back inside the wooden house, "hopefully Marin-Chan and her father can take my mind off of everything; it's almost like a vacation".

**Field Country: Fensu Province / Haruno Ranch**

The Field Country was in every sense a large section of open terrain as far as the eye could see with only a few remote trees standing tall against the horizon. Surround the giant field were mountains and rocks preventing almost all access to the country itself and protecting it from any force that threatened it even though it didn't have a Shinobi village of its own.

Many farmers had settled in this land while in the very center was the only city the country had and its capital; a place called Karga which was a relatively peaceful place the last time Naruto had visited during his time away. Usually the entire country was abuzz with activity but now though it was completely silent as the team entered the ranch. It was for this reason that the team was very uneasy; it was quiet…too quiet.

"This…doesn't feel right," Tenten muttered slipping a kunai into her hand.

"Last time I was here the animals were constantly moving around this time of day," Sakura clenched her fists as the group passed through the main gate and looked around. "There's nothing here" it was true; the entire place was empty…no' sign of life.

"Lets take a look around…nobody let your guard down," Naruto ordered and the team nodded before splitting up.

Lee checked the stables but nothing…not even dust, _'this place…it looks like its been cleaned recently'._

'_Where is everyone?'_ Sakura asked in thought looking around the house's sitting room.

Naruto and Yugito took to scouting the nearby area with shadow clone and lightning clones, "I've got nothing…you?" Yugito asked but Naruto just shook his head.

"Nothing either…and I can't sense any chakra signatures nearby; civilian or otherwise," he cast a look back at the house.

"Naruto-sempai! I believe I have found something!" Sai's voice was heard all across the ranch. The others arrived at Master Bedroom where Sai stood outside, "in there". Opening the door they saw the entire room trashed; there was a broken mirror, ripped carpets and numerous other wrecked things, "I checked the other rooms; they're all the same except for one". Sai led them to another room which Sakura identified as Marin's room, "in there".

The room was in much the same state as the other but this one had one major difference…there were words written in blood on a large mirror in the corner.

Written in blood were the words, 'The fields shall be bathed in blood'.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Has anyone found anything else?" Naruto asked the group but everyone shook their heads, "then we're leaving; our destination is the nation's capitol".

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage's Office**

Back in Konoha Tsunade was leaning back in her chair simply looking back and forth between the room's other occupants. Jiraiya surprisingly didn't have his notepad with him and Kakashi didn't have his orange book and both sat straight on the others side of the office table.

"Alright I'll cut right to the chase; Kakashi I want a status report on both of your former students' progress," the Hokage spoke even tone.

Kakashi nodded and began, "you should know more about Sakura's improvements more than me but I'll report my analysis anyways". He took and deep breath and continued, "in all honesty she is very versatile in combat and appeared to be able to hold her own against Sasori for quiet some time; even managing to destroy his scorpion puppet with a single blow".

"Yes I read that part of the report on your mission…please continue," Tsunade smiled at that and Jiraiya shivered.

"Not another one," the Gama-Sennin muttered under his breath.

Tsunade shot him a glare, "yes well…" Kakashi continued sweat-dropping. "While she maybe a very versatile fighter she didn't show any skills other than her super strength, medical knowledge and Taijutsu skill…I'm not entirely sure how she would fair in combat alone".

Tsunade took a moment to process what he said before she nodded, "she has also learned a few Genjutsu from Kurenai-san for such occasions but I agree with you…she has the skills; now all she needs is the experience".

Kakashi nodded and proceeded onto his next report, "as for Naruto…he's still a knucklehead for charging in blindly on occasion but he can be very cunning when fighting".

"He's still reckless; that's why I appointed him the new team's leader". The Hokage sighed, "hopefully being in charge of a team will make him realise when not to take risks".

"Well anyways besides overall improvement his most notable skill is the 'Futon: Rasenshuriken' which even my Sharingan wasn't able to track the amount of times the wind slashed the victim's body," the Copy-nin reported.

"Yes Sakura told me about it; it does damage at the cellular level effectively killing a person. But this also appears to do the same amount of damage to the user's arm though to a lesser extent". The Hokage clenched her fists, "I'm classifying it as a Kinjutsu and Naruto should never use it again".

Jiraiya coughed catching her attention, "I have to cut in here Tsunade; I think I should tell you it isn't finished".

"What do you mean it's not finished?" Tsunade looked at him in disbelief.

"Well…his father designed the Rasengan to be a six step jutsu. Step 1 is Rasengan, step 2 is Oodama Rasengan, step 3 is where I am which is Cho Oodama Rasengan, Minato barely reached step 4 which is Futon: Rasengan and as for Naruto…his jutsu is step 5 but it is still not finished since step 6 is the final level of the jutsu and Minato's true vision," Jiraiya explained.

"He's right; I saw Minato-sensei trying to finish step 4 once…it didn't end well" Kakashi silently shivered from the memory.

"He'll find a way to use it safely…he has too," Jiraiya sighed. "He's gotten far stronger than I would thought possible but he still has a ways to go before he's ready".

"What about Akatsuki and Otokagure?" Tsunade asked sitting forward, "now that Naruto is back I think both he and Sakura will be pushing to find their traitorous team-mate".

Jiraiya was silent for a moment before he answered, "Akatsuki has already begun their campaign to capture the Biju; according to my sources they've already captured three and are moving to capture the others". He sighed in frustration and shook his head, "as for our old team-mate and his apprentice…I got a report saying that they fought Sasori and his new partner at the Heaven and Earth Bridge".

(**Note: **Since Sasori didn't die fighting Sakura and Chiyo in this story like he did in Canon he had went to the bridge to meet Kabuto and thus encountered Orochimaru).

"I thought those two were in Field Country right now?" Kakashi asked.

The Gama-Sennin shrugged, "they're incredibly fast; especially this 'Tobi' I've been hearing about". Jiraiya continued a moment later noticing he still had their attention, "it ended in a stalemate causing both sides to withdraw and now the two Akatsuki members are in Field Country. Orochimaru and Sasuke went into hiding afterwards and haven't been seen since; when I have more information I'll tell you but I got nothing at the moment".

"Naruto and Sakura aren't going to like this," Tsunade muttered with her eyes closed.

Kakashi looked over at his sensei's sensei and asked curiously, "how did you make Naruto that strong anyway?"

The Gama-Sennin suddenly grinned at him, "I gave him a choice; it was right after he got that sword of his…I asked him if he wanted to be trained as a Jinchuuriki or as a Sage; he picked the latter".

"Speaking of that sword; it doesn't look like any weapon I've ever seen". Kakashi asked raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you started him on Kenjutsu".

"…I didn't".

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked confused.

"I didn't teach him Kenjutsu and he didn't learn it from anyone," Jiraiya clarified, "he did it all himself".

The two were silent for a moment, "he taught himself Kenjutsu?"

"I didn't say that," the Gama-Sennin said confusing (and disturbing) the two more.

"Then what do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"The only thing I taught him was chakra and elemental manipulation. I got the Toad Elders to train him in the Sage Arts and he completed it even after encountering a significant problem in it…I only taught him two jutsus: Futon: Daitoppa and Bunshin Daibakuha. The rest he created himself but as for the Kenjutsu…he's been relearning it from memory or at least subconsciously," Jiraiya explained causing the two to suddenly become very nervous.

"Relearning Kenjutsu? But when did he learn it to begin with and how come I wasn't informed?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

Tsunade was much the same but there was something in the back of her mind telling her that what she was about to hear was world-shakingly important, "Jiraiya?"

The Gama-Sennin closed his eyes, "I've done quite a bit of research on that sword of his…the Master Sword it's called". His voice turned hollow, "also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane; wielded by a chosen Hero at the dawn of a new era when the fate of the world is decided in a single moment".

"Wait—are you saying Naruto is some kind of savoir?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Believe what you want but that boy has already started on his path along with two others who hold other parts of a great power called the Triforce; created by three goddesses at the dawn of the first age…if you want proof then just look at the scar on his right hand". Jiraiya snorted, "what makes it even more interesting is that he's the only student I know is still alive and by default he would be the Destined Child of the Toad-Sage Prophecy".

Kakashi shook his head, "now what are you talking about?"

Tsunade let out a small gasp and pointed a hesitant finger at her former team-mate, "you…that's impossible; I didn't believe it back then and I won't believe it now".

"What is it?" the copy-nin asked her hating being out of the loop.

"A little under twenty years ago Jiraiya came back from his training under old high sage-toad lord on Myobokuzan Mountain; when he got back he told Sarutobi-sensei and I that he was given a prophecy from the old toad," Tsunade gritted out.

Jiraiya smirked and continued, "the prophecy said I would train a student who would bring peace to the world…by salvation or destruction. Since I've only ever had seven students: three Amegakure war orphans, my old Genin team when I was a Jonin Instructor and Naruto…I'll give you one guess which one I know is still alive," you could see the smugness on his face.

"…And you're expecting us to believe this?" Kakashi asked in a neutral tone.

The Gama-Sennin just shrugged, "believe whatever you want but he's already doing it; with Konoha, Suna and Kumo on his side the others will fall inline soon enough…he's uniting the world one country at a time," by now Jiraiya had a large grin on his face.

"…"

"…"

Seriously what are you suppose to say to something like that?

"Speechless huh?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk, "and guess what; that girl from Kumo. She also has a Triforce scar on her right hand or did you miss that little detail?"

"You can't be serious Jiraiya," the two were staring at him in disbelief.

His grin just enlarged, "Namikaze Naruto and Nii Yugito are the current incarnations of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny…welcome to the Legend of Zelda and the tale of the Gutsy Ninja".

Oh the irony…

**Author's Notes:**

Hopefully that clarifies a few things for everyone and to tell you the truth this chapter is smaller than I would have liked being only ten A4 pages so I'm sorry about that. I still need _Japanese_ names so please send me some! Seriously I haven't got a clue about them and I need them for the next chapter! The action starts next chapter and of course please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	9. The Siege of Karga City

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter9: The Siege of Karga City

**Field Country: Karga City / Streets**

Team Naruto walked through the seemingly dead street taking note of the silence in the area; the sky was red with numerous thunder clouds in the area…not a good omen. They were currently in the marketplace where business was booming this time of day but alas…it was completely silent. The entire place was deserted; not soul in sight…at least none alive.

The ground was littered with dead bodies; they mostly consisted of samurai but there were a few civilians amongst them and the team had yet to meet anyone alive since they arrived in the city. Turning a corner towards the giant castle in the center of the city they continued walking still on guard encase whoever did this was still here.

The team looked at each other and nodded before running up the castle wall and reaching the top. Yugito's ears picked up the sound of boots hitting stone and she signalled the others of what was coming. Tenten waved them into the nearby guard tower and the group dashed inside. The ducked behind a cluster of large barrels and suppressing their chakra signatures awaiting what was coming. Naruto silently unsheathed the Master Sword as Yugito summoned a golden bow she had gotten from the secret vaults in Kumo which contained several old and forgotten relics of lands far older than the Elemental Countries.

Seconds later three people; clearly the castle guardsmen judging by their outfits entered laughing in satisfaction, "what will you do with your reward? After all we're the ones that made this little insurrection possible by letting Koichi-sama, Sumairu-sama and their companions onto the castle grounds".

"Does it matter? We're rich and all we had to do was pave the way for that old fart of a Daimyo to be overthrown!"

"What do you think the boss will do with the villagers and those farmers? Especially that red head; you know that singing farm girl?" one of the three asked his comrades.

Another just grinned, "Didn't you hear? He's gathering those poor fools in the courtyard; he's going to make an example out of that old man and his daughter for defying him while everyone is forced to watch".

"I bet the girl is a screamer…maybe once the boss is finished with her he'll give her to me," the last one smirked. "I'll be sure to make that ranch whore screams".

Flesh was suddenly torn and the three dropped down dead from several well placed kunai throws from an angry Tenten. Yugito and Sakura were barely containing their anger at the traitors' words but knew they would have drew to much attention if they attacked while Tenten could kill them without making any noise which she did.

"Bastards," Sakura growled picking one of the now lifeless corpses up by his collar and then crushing his windpipe with her super strength.

"Sai," Naruto said looking over at the Root Anbu assigned to the team. "Can you find out if there are any hostages in the castle?"

He nodded and focused his hand into a seal using his ink recon and tracking jutsus to check the entire castle, "there are twenty three hostages three floors down in the castle dungeon; all women and they appear to have suffered injury".

"So in other words they were used as nothing more than holes," Yamato spoke coldly suppressing his own anger.

Lee would have shouted something in anger as well had they not been in been in enemy territory at the moment but by the clenching of his fists he was ready to kill something. Sai's face was void of emotion and for once the team didn't mind; Yugito had known that the life of a kunoichi was more dangerous than that of a Shinobi but these women…they were civilians.

"What about Sakura's cousin?" Naruto asked looking over at Sai.

The Root Anbu concentrated again and reported his findings, "Haruno-san appears to be being taken by several rogue samurai to the courtyard with her father…I believe the entire city populace is there".

"And what about the nukenins we're after? It's pretty clear they're the ones responsible for all of this," Naruto asked.

"There are five of them; two Jonin and three Chunin," Sai informed the team.

Naruto didn't need to hear anymore so he turned to his team and gave out orders, "Sakura, Yugito, Tenten; I get the feeling that those women in the dungeon aren't going to like any of us guys going down there to help them". The three nodded in understanding, "they'd probably be scared of us and to be honest I wouldn't blame them so you three will be tasked with getting them to safety, understood?"

"We get it," Sakura answered clenching her fists.

"Feel free to kill anyone that gets in your way," Naruto told them and turned to the others. "We four will retrieve Marin-san and her father and take out the Kiri nukenins".

"Cut off the head and the body dies with it," Yamato commented.

Naruto nodded in reply, "exactly…let's go". The team vanished a moment later.

**Field Country: Karga City / Field Daimyo Castle**

In the dungeon a guard walked the darkened tunnels passing the numerous cells holding chained women ranging from fourteen to twenty-five years of age. He stopped at one of the cells and took out a key smirking as he saw the two young girls back away in fright. Just as the cell door swung open a figure dropped down behind him and suddenly he felt a searing pain in his chest.

"Kaizuki," Yugito whispered the name of her jutsu as she pulled her flame covered hand out of the man's back letting him drop to the floor dead. Sakura and Tenten dropped down a moment later looking at her surprised, "what?" she asked them picking up the guardsmen's cell keys.

"What the heck kind of jutsu is that?" Tenten asked having never seen anything like it.

"Something I developed; it turns my entire arm into a blade of fire of over one hundred million degrees…it can burn through just about anything," Yugito answered and looked into the cell where the two girls were still shivering.

"I'll take care of them," Sakura said and moved towards the pair.

Yugito handed the keys to Tenten, "I'll guard the door but I don't think it's a good idea to remain here any longer than we have too".

The weapon's mistress nodded and proceeded to unlock the other cells freeing the hostages and gathering them to be checked over by Sakura. After she was done the three kunoichi ushered them out of the castle taking care not to alert the patrols to their presence or what they were doing.

--

In the courtyard on the other side of the castle five Kiri nukenins stood on the raised platform watching the gathered crowd who were all chained like prisoners. Around the courtyard were numerous samurai guards some of which were traitors while others were just hired help. In the center of the platform was a circle engraved into it with a symbol of large forgotten origin. The leader of the Kiri nukenins: a man named Koichi stood watching in glee as the gathered crowd of townsfolk were watching him in fear for his possible actions knowing they couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"I will make this simple," the leader spoke up getting their attention. "I am your new lord; you will answer to me and do as I command".

"We'll never obey you!" shouted one of the townsmen.

He smirked, "you will either obey me or will be punished". He saw the majority of the crowd were now glaring at him and his smirk suddenly left his face. "Fine; it looks like I will have to make an example," his tone was neutral and chilling. He looked over at his second in command and long-time partner: Sumairu and said, "Bring them out".

Sumairu nodded and left before coming back with two people tied up. One was an aged man of forty-seven years of age with grey hair and his daughter: a young seventeen year-old girl with long red hair and green eyes. The Kiri Nukenin pushed them towards the stage and they reluctantly stepped on.

"What are you planning to do to them?!" the crowd out cried in anger and fear.

Koichi merely smirked at them and nodded towards his subordinates. They nodded back and the three other nukenins tied the two down in the middle of the circle on the platform. The two were struggling against their bonds and the crowd could only watch in horror as they finally comprehended what was about to happen.

"Be strong Marin," the older of the two told his daughter.

"I will Tou-san," the redhead gulped slightly and glared at her captor.

"Any last words?" Koichi asked as the nukenins stepped up beside him so he had his back to the crowd.

"Go fuck yourself!" Marin spat at him.

His face hardened and he started running through hand-seals, "this is what happens to those who defy me and my master! Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The water of a nearby pond shot upwards taking the form of a dragon and moved to kill the two farmers. The crowd shouted for him to stop but he didn't listen; both of the farmers closed their eyes wait for the end knowing that they were as good as dead when that thing it them, _'this will show those stupid vermin why they should obey me'._

Too bad for him he made one fatal mistake…he didn't think there would be any ninja in this country.

"Futon: Rasengan".

"Suiton: Hahonryū".

"Gufū Suika no Jutsu!" two voices called out just as the water dragon hit its target.

A moment later the mist cleared revealing Naruto and Yamato standing between the two hostages and the five nukenins.

"What?!" Koichi shouted in anger seeing the Konoha hitai, "Konoha ninja? Here?"

Suddenly several explosions rippled across the walls of the courtyard killing the guards before they could move. Sai landed beside Naruto and Yamato just as the Kiri nukenins recovered and went to free the two farmers. Unbeknownst to the nukenins Lee had sneaked into the stand and with incredible speed released their restraints.

"Hey Teme; hope you don't mind us dropping in," Naruto waved. "For someone trying to take over a country…you aren't that smart".

"Who the hell are you?!" Koichi shouted in anger.

"The question isn't who I am its whether or not you have noticed your about to die" Naruto smiled widely just as a green blur appeared above the five nukenins.

The two Jonin nukenins caught the movement and moved to the side just as Lee dropped down with a kick having finished releasing the crowd. With the single blow he knocked down one of the nins and faster than the crowd could see he was moving again with two consecutive punches to the other Chunins. Naruto and Yamato shot forward clashing with the two Jonin while Lee handled the surprised Chunin.

"Who are you?" Marin asked as Sai removed her restraints.

"I am a Konoha Shinobi; my team was assigned a mission to guard you," the Root Anbu answered helping her up and proceeded to help her father.

"So Konoha got our message? That's good," the aged man: Tarin sighed in relief as Sai released the chains letting them fall to the ground, "thanks".

Sai didn't answer but turned back to the battle; Koichi drew his sword and shot forward intent on cleaving Naruto's head off, "you will pay for interfering boy!" The leader shouted and Naruto parried the attack with the Master Sword. Its edges glowing white and Koichi jumped back looking down at his blade, "what did you do brat?!" his sword had numerous red sections on it like it had been burnt from sever friction.

"It's called wind manipulation Teme; you don't like it?" Naruto grinned like a fox and appeared behind him in a flash of yellow, "Shunpo no Jutsu".

'_What's with that speed?!'_ Koichi barely turned in time to parry the strike to his midsection and the two

'_Dammit Shunpo isn't working against this guy; his reflexes are too good,'_ Naruto growled in thought as the two backed off. "Sai! Get the civilians to safety!" he shouted out the order and Sai didn't need to be told twice.

Immediately afterwards the three Chunin disengaged from their fight with Lee and launched attacks at long-range knowing close-combat would be suicide, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" the three called out creating three water dragons to kill the green-clad Chunin.

'_Shunpo no Jutsu,' _Naruto appeared at his side and held up his hand focusing chakra, "Futon: Rasen".

A spinning plate of chakra appeared in front of the two just as the two water dragons hit. It shield them from the three attacks intent on killing them; once it died down Lee dropped his weights and dashed out from cover at inhuman speed. He swiped their legs out from under them causing them to fall to the floor and followed up with a kick down on top of them.

The blows may not have been on Sakura's level but…they weren't far off. Just then a scream echoed through the now almost empty and battered courtyard; turning they all saw Yamato's right arm had turned to wood and stabbed Sumairu through the back straight out his front.

Naruto looked over at the leader and last of nukenins, "you are all that's left; surrender now or we'll kill you".

Koichi laughed uncontrollably "I'd like to see you try!" he started going through hand-seals at inhuman speeds, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

"That's not good," the four Konoha Shinobi watched as a large wave of water formed in front of them and approached.

"Nayru Ai!" a large blue crystal formed around the group and protected from the water attack. Yugito landed at their side with Tenten, "what would you do without me Hero?" the Kumo Jonin shot him a grin.

"No comment at this time," was all he said.

"There are more of you vermin?! I'll kill you all!" he shouted with murderous intent.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, "hey you". He looked over his shoulder at the one who would dare interrupt him and his eyes widened as he fist connected with his face. He flew across the courtyard and slammed into the castle wall with an echoing impact leaving a crater. "That's for my cousin you bastard," Sakura growled with her right hand extended and clenched in a fist.

"Sakura-Chan!" Marin shouted and moved to hug her younger cousin, "I knew they'd send somebody! Thank Kami-sama it was you!"

As Tarin approached the two Naruto turned his eyes towards the now unmoving body of Koichi, "make sure he's dead". Sai and Yamato nodded before moving cautiously to check the body's remains knowing full well no normal person could survive a direct it from one of Sakura's punches at maximum strength.

Just as they approached however a kind of purple fire erupted around the nukenins body and it rose a moment later. Everyone's eyes widened as Koichi's eyes glazed over and his skin turned a dark grey. He laughed maddened at the thought of these…_humans_ for thinking they actually could stand up to his power.

"You will pay for inferring in my plans!" he laughed uncontrollably and shot forward with his sword in hand, "you will all die here!"

"What the hell is that?" Tenten asked shivering slightly.

"That's a curse seal," Lee answered settling into a Taijutsu stance.

"Great; so he's one of Orochi-teme's freaks," Naruto said readying his sword.

"I am not one of Orochimaru's pawns! My master is far more powerful and his power will guide me to your demise!" Koichi yelled in madness increasing his speed and appearing on front of them in seconds.

He was upon them in seconds and swung his blade down at Lee but the green-clad Chunin jumped back to dodge the blow. Suddenly an arrow hit him from the side and seemed to explode on contact in a giant ball of flame and smoke sending him crashing into the nearby wall. Yugito aimed her bow at where he crashed and a red arrow appeared in it ready to fire.

"Hi no Ya" she whispered and the arrow was released with tremendous force; its end burning and suddenly the entire arrow ignited in a streak of red. It hit its mark and exploded incinerating a large section of the wall behind him but he appeared to have survived the hit, "what the hell is this guy made out of? That was a direct hit".

"Curse seals give their users incredible amounts of power and certain invulnerabilities," Naruto explained and being an apprentice to a seal master they took his word for it.

"So how do I kill him?" Yugito stressed the 'kill' part, "it sounds like he's invincible".

"Everyone has a weakness," Naruto answered truthfully. "But I have no' idea what his is".

"I could hit him with everything I have…my flames of youth shall not burn out this day!" Lee exclaimed getting ready only to stop when Naruto shook his head.

"You'd get yourself killed as well," our blond Hero told him.

"He's getting back up," Tenten spoke up getting their attention and they looked over at where she was pointing.

It was true; Koichi was standing again and his wounds were healing at a phenomenal rate.

"Well shit," Sakura cursed under her breath looking at the man.

"I've got an idea," Yugito suddenly started going through hand-seals and the clouds in the sky suddenly started to thunder uncontrollable. "Hopefully this will work". Everyone heard a thunder like howl as she brought her hand up to the heavens and then down, "let's see you survive this bastard!" A large lightning beast shot down from the clouds faster than anyone could see "Raiton: Kirin!"

Everyone covered there eyes from the force of the blast; a few seconds later the dust cleared revealing a wide but not very deep crater across what was left of the courtyard. The courtyard wall was gone; nothing but a pile of rumble remained but what caught their attention was the lone figure standing atop the demolished wall.

It didn't work…

Koichi was still alive…

"That's impossible," Yugito was suddenly frightened, _'that was my strongest attack'._

"What the hell is he?" Tenten asked in horror, "that jutsu used the natural lightning in the area that was gathered from our chakra…he should have been burnt to death from the electrocution".

"Perhaps that's his weakness," Sai spoke up. "He appears resistant to fire and lightning attacks…what about water?"

"His own element? Not likely," Yamato told him.

"What about ice?" Yugito asked over her shoulder.

Naruto and Sakura looked saddened when she said that, "it would be practical but…the last of the Hyoton bloodline wielders died three years ago and all of the natural ice users are in Yukigakure at the moment".

"…is this a bad time to tell I can infuse the ice element into my arrows?" Yugito asked nervously causing the two to stare at her wide-eyed.

"H-how? That shouldn't be possible," Sakura almost doubled over in shock.

"Well…I don't actually do it; it's the bow," she gestured to the bow in her hands when suddenly a blue crystal like frosty arrow appeared in it "it makes either fire or ice arrows…there is a third but I haven't perfected it yet".

"It's our best shot," Yamato sighed keen on watching how this played out.

She levelled the bow at her target and let it fly, "Koori no Ya" she whispered as it soared.

Sakura shot forward intent on a follow-up attack "hahahaha is that your best shot?!" Koichi laughed with a wide sickening smile. He held up his hand to catch the arrow thinking it would explode again, "Katon and Raiton jutsus don't work on m-" he wasn't able to finish as instead of exploding the arrow froze him in a block of ice.

Him and three square miles behind him…

Sakura came in and he could only watch wide-eyed from inside the ice as she slammed her fist into it. All of the ice shattered under her super strength breaking the nukenin's body apart and clattered to the ground. Silence reigned in the castle and the city as the last of the nukenin was finally dead; the team let out a sigh of relief and Tenten promptly sat down in exhaustion on the stone platform followed soon after by the rest of her team.

The thunder clouds above seemed to clear revealing the sun shining behind it as though it was almost signifying the completion of Team Naruto's first mission…

**Author's Notes:**

And that's a rap on chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it and though I wasn't too keen on righting it…it came out better than I thought it would. For the record I have already gotten permission from battousai222 to use the Kaizuki in my story and to be honest I think it works rather well for Yugito. Anyway the next chapter should be interesting for everyone who's reading this. I won't spoil anything for you so you'll just have to wait; sorry. Oh and I'm sorry but I cannot find a decent enough translator to translate Fire Arrow and Ice Arrow and I'm not going to so I'm sorry in advance encase anyone complains.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere

Suiton: Hahonryu = Water Release: Tearing Torrent

Gufu Suika no Jutsu = Typhoon Water Vortex Technique

Futon: Rasen = Wind Release: Spiral

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Koori no Ya = Arrow of Ice

Raiton: Kirin = Lightning Release: Qilin (at least that's what it says on Wikipedia)

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Battle of the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter10: Battle of the Mirror

**Field Country: Fensu Province / Haruno Ranch**

Three days had passed since the incident at the castle and the team had been recovering at the ranch since then. Marin and Tarin had returned to their ranch with the group having offered them shelter as thanks. Of course the Konoha nins had to help the aged farmer and his daughter look for the missing animals that were running around the neighbouring fields.

The country itself was in shambles and it would take months if not years for it to completely recover from this but still it appeared the populace would pull through. Yugito had placed a marker of some kind that she thought would come in handy encase the shit hit the fan again. It was the day the group was to leave when the owner of the farm: Tarin told the team about exactly why he asked for ninja protection. Apparently a few weeks ago he was asked to deliver a convoy of supplies to a village at the base of the mountains near just off of the main route back to Fire Country.

Once he had finished his delivery Marin had run off smelling smoke coming from a nearby cave in the mountainside. When she had went in she had arrived at the entrance she found two people dressed in red cloaks that Team Naruto had identified as Akatsuki standing at the entrance talking. The two had vanished inside and when she made to follow she was attacked by some kind of puppet that. She apparently managed to escape since it was being held down by a cable or a wire like it was some kind of guard.

Naturally the team had set out to see why two Akatsuki members would be doing in some old cave…

"You sure this is the right way?" Naruto asked looking up at the guy who was leading the way.

Casting a look over his shoulder Sai nodded, "according to my estimates it is just up ahead".

The team arrived but didn't jump down from the trees instead remaining hidden so as to assess the situation. Looking down at the cave entrance in the rocks Sai made sure there were no other signatures in the area before the team moved in. They appeared at the entrance and nodded towards each other before proceeding inside.

They walked through the narrow passage and emerged inside a large chamber with large rock spires sticking out from the ground. The team took to the rocks for cover overlook the situation in the center of the room. In the center was a large platform with a large golden crystal diamond in its center hovering just above it.

The platform had six symbols in a circle formation around the crystal with a seventh symbol in the center Naruto and Yugito quickly identified as having the same design as the symbol on their hands. The two seemed to shiver slightly when they saw what was inside the crystal however; it was shield.

A shield so clear you could see your reflection in it…

"That's the…Mirror Shield," the Kumo Jonin spoke barely above a whisper but everyone of the group caught it.

"Mirror Shield?" Lee asked confused, "what's that? And how do you know what it is?"

Naruto seemed to be forcing himself to remain still as his eyes were glued to the shield in the crystal, "I can feel it calling me…it's the same feeling I got when I passed where the Master Sword lay".

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard that, _'there is no' way! Is he really is the Hero of Legend?!'_

"That shield is the counterpart of the Master Sword…Naruto's sword," Yugito answered grabbing her head as if in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked looking over at the girl.

Yugito shook herself and nodded, "yeah I'm fine; just got a major headache though".

Tenten tried to keep herself calm while this happened, _'a headache? The Princess of the Kingdom was said to be prone to headaches because of the amount of knowledge she possessed…well shit'._

"I think there's someone down there," Lee informed and pointed down near the platform.

There a lone figure stood in his black cloak covered in red clouds that they almost everyone of the team recognized. "That's Sasori," Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Yugito looked confused at their reaction and asked, "you have a history with him or something?"

"You could say that," Tenten commented.

"He's puppet master from Suna who tried to kill us on our last mission," Sakura answered clenching he fists. Yamato and Sai didn't say anything have already went over the report about the former Team Kakashi and Team Gai's mission to Suna, "he's no' longer human…just a puppet; a human puppet".

"Where's his partner?" Yamato asked looking around but finding no' one else in the chamber.

After a moment of checking the area Naruto spoke up, "it doesn't really matter; Akatsuki must not get their hands on that shield".

"Why? It's just a shield after all," Lee asked.

Naruto didn't answer so Yugito did, "that shield can reflect any attack…including attacks from Biju. If Akatsuki get their hands on it none of the Jinchuuriki will stand a chance; their powers would just be used against them".

Silence reigned in the group…

"That's a lot of power; I see why you'd consider it a threat," Yamato commented with a knowing look. "If they manage to produce other shields like that they could do a lot of damage".

"Thankfully it can't be copied; it's made out of materials far denser than anything in known existence". Yugito informed them, "but even so…just one of them is dangerous to have lying around".

Naruto crouched down behind the rock and closed his eyes, "what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"I get the feeling I'm going to need this," was all he said as he remained completely still.

_Sage Mode Activated_

Naruto's eyes snapped open showing that they were now outlined red with his pupils narrowed into horizontal slits. "I suggest we make this fast," he said standing up.

--

Things had been going from bad to worse over the last few weeks for Akasuna no Sasori; first he was damn near killed by two teams of_ children_ a few weeks ago during his mission to capture the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He had lost his scorpion body exoskeleton to the pink haired bitch after she had destroyed it and he'd been forced to build himself a new one. Then he had been reassigned a new partner who apparently just joined called Tobi; he was a carefree soul with a bit of insanity and yet he couldn't help but feel nervous when the mask wearing Akatsuki member was around.

The pair had gone to the Heaven and Earth Bridge in Grass Country to get information from his spy in Orochimaru's stronghold. It didn't go so well…Orochimaru had been waiting and his spy appeared to have been able to disrupt his control over his spy: Kabuto. He had tried to kill Orochimaru and would have too but unfortunately the Hebi-Sennin's apprentice had shown up having sensed the battle.

That's when Tobi had entered the fray; he had knocked the young Uchiha around like a pinball. Kabuto had nearly died when Sasori infected him with one of his poisons and Orochimaru was forced to call a retreat. Sasori knew why he did this however…the Hebi-Sennin' current body was failing him and he needed to transfer soon or he'd be dead.

He returned to the Akatsuki frustrated and his partner turned back into his carefree self overnight but he would never forget how the man fought; like he was more of monster than a man.

And that thought was disturbing him more than it should have…

When the leader of Akatsuki dispatched him and Tobi to Field Country to find some old relic he had protested asking what the point of it was. All the leader said was that the shield they were sent to collected was needed to act like a sort of focusing lens and (though it wasn't a requirement) would allow them to achieve their goal that much quicker.

He wasn't an archaeologist…and he sure as hell wasn't a religious man.

Placing his hand on the giant golden crystal hovering in front of him he looked over the shield within. He saw a reflection of his face in it; the shield itself was a masterpiece of art. Outlined in red and the image of a half moon emblazoned on it with a small but noticeable triad symbol in its center.

'_Once Leader-sama is done with it I think I'll attach it to one of my new puppets,'_ Sasori thought amused as he contemplated installing it on his own body.

Suddenly his danger senses went wild as a blur of pink appeared behind him; turning quickly he was met with a monstrous punch to his puppet face. He was blown away from the impact but before he could get far he was grabbed by the scorpion tail.

"What?!" Sasori exclaimed in surprise having not sensed anyone until now.

Sakura pulled him back by the tail drove him into the ground with another super punch but this time to the chest; he hit the floor hard creating a crater with Sakura standing over him. Before he could recover she had picked him up and sent him across the cavern with a monstrous spinning kick to his chest with enough force to destroy his new scorpion body.

When the team saw he made no sign to move Tenten asked, "Wasn't that just a little bit overkill?"

"Damn; I get the feeling you don't like him," Yugito commented with a whistle.

"Your damn right I don't," the pink-haired Chunin responded. "We should hurry this up".

"Princess; help me with this," Naruto said circling the crystal. She stepped up to it and stared at the object floating inside, "any idea how to get this open?"

Yugito looked down at the symbols on the platform; there were lines circling outwards covering the symbols and the symbols themselves were all similar. Like a pattern or…

"Was there some kind of barrier when you found the Master Sword?" the Kumo Jonin asked crouching down to get a better look at the symbols.

Naruto thought for a minute before answering, "now that I think about yeah there was; a very large door. I played some song I've never heard of but I knew out to play".

Yugito looked up at him and asked, "What about now?"

"I could still play a song but…I can't remember which one I used," he answered truthfully.

Yugito just pointed down at the symbols on the floor, "these symbols aren't symbols at all; they're musical notes".

Naruto looked down at the platform before responding, "it can't be that easy".

"Try it," she said.

He created a shadow clone and had it henge into a small ocarina. Putting it to his lips he began to play starting with the first note on the platform but after a few notes he found he knew exactly what he was playing and so continued subconsciously. The others just looked on in silence suddenly feeling at peace with everything around them.

The crystal suddenly shattered like glass and fell to the ground with the Mirror Shield still hovering where it had been. The ocarina disappeared in a poof of smoke; taking a step forward Yugito made to touch the floating shield.

Sadly she didn't get that far…

A blur fell from above and landed between the two and the shield; he wore an Akatsuki cloak and wore a straw hat hiding his face from view since he was looking straight down at the floor. Skidding away Naruto and Yugito came to a stop beside their team-mates.

"Damn I knew it was too good to be true," Tenten unsheathed her katana.

"I should thank you; we weren't able to get through the barrier around the shield but now we are," came the newcomer's voice that sounded familiar to both Naruto and Yugito but they couldn't place where from.

"Dammit we've been played," Tenten growled.

"Come little children and meet your end," the Akatsuki member raised his head revealing his face covered by a familiar orange spiral mask.

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, _'the Mizukage?!'_

"Oni-Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" a large stream of blue fire was exhaled from behind his mask and his straw hat was blown off.

"Nayru Ai!" Yugito shouted forming a blue diamond shaped crystal around the team just as the ball hit it. After several moments she grunted in pain, "Dammit; the strain is too much for me to handle at the moment".

"This barrier can only stop things getting in right?" Tenten asked getting a nod from the Kumo Jonin, "good". She re-sheathed her katana and took out a pair of scrolls, "let's see how you like this!" she unsealed hundreds of weapons from the scrolls and sent them at the Mizukage.

"Tobi's a good boy!" the Akatsuki member shouted as the weapons seemed to pass right through him.

"It didn't work," Tenten's eyes widened in fear, _'so this is Akatsuki'._

Yugito let out a scream as she fell backwards in pain the barrier collapsing as she did; Sakura caught her.

"Futon: Rasen," Naruto held up his hand forming a plate of chakra and wind to block the oncoming attack. The flames rippled along the barrier and flickered at its edges, "damn that's hot; that's no' ordinary fireball jutsu".

"It appears to be superheated thus turning its colour blue," Sai informed them seeing it (I'm thinking along the line of a Bunsen burner).

The barrier-plate in Naruto's hand was burning hot and he could feel his hand beginning to boil under the constant heat even as he was being pushed backwards, "we're in trouble here".

"The Mirror Shield," Yugito gritted out, "get it".

Lee nodded and shot out from behind cover; Madara was unable to see him because he only had one eye and moved on his blind spot. The green-clad Chunin passed him and grabbed the still floating shield. He returned to the group a few moments later at his full speed just as the chakra-shield collapsed and threw the Mirror Shield over to Naruto.

"You all will die here…if you're lucky," the masked-man said as the flames covered the team. The room suddenly went silent and then with a loud booming sound echoed through the cavern "what?" the flames suddenly shot back towards him. "I don't know how you did that but you won't get far," he held up his hand and swiped it outwards snuffing out the flames. Looking to where the team stood Naruto hand his sword unsheathed and the Mirror Shield held up in a defensive stance, "of course…the Mirror Shield reflected my attack back at me".

"I'm taking this guy down now," Sakura said shooting forward and appeared in front of the Akatsuki member in a matter of seconds. She threw out a punch but all it did was pass right through his head causing no' damage, "what the hell?"

"Our attacks are phasing right through him! Get out of there pinky!" Yugito shouted.

"Ignorant little children," spoke the Mizukage as he suddenly grabbed her hand and delivered a kick to her stomach sending her crashing into a nearby rock formation. Sai and Tenten sliced through him with their blades but sadly it went right through him again, "pitiful fools; you have no' idea who you are dealing with".

Faster than either could see he had punched them both with enough force to blow them in opposite directions across the cavern. Madara turned slowly to the remaining three and cocked his head to the side.

"Would you like to play a game?" was his sweet almost innocent tone.

"Yamato help the others," Naruto said leaving no' room for argument.

The Anbu Captain nodded and ran off to where the others lay. "Splitting up your forces against me is a bad idea hero," the Akatsuki member's voice turned deadly.

"Shut up Mizukage-Teme; no' one calls me hero except the Princess here," Naruto growled as him and shot forward with his sword at the ready.

"The Master Sword? No' matter; you are still too weak to face me," Naruto swung out his sword in a wide arc only for a resounding _clang_ to be heard throughout the cavern. "You're still just a child after all," Madara said amused as he griped the handle of a large red and black sword that was jammed in the ground but managed to stop the Master Sword from cutting him in two, "that sword of yours is very dangerous; it is one of the only weapons in existence that can actually hurt me". If it wasn't for the mask you could tell he was smirking, "sadly my sword: the Dark Sword's sole purpose of creation was to stop the Master Sword from posing any real threat". (**Note: **Think Ganondorf's sword from Twilight Princess)

Suddenly and arrow covered in flames hit his side and exploded blowing him backwards with his large red sword still in hand. "Hi no Ya," Yugito spoke with her bow levelled. Her gaze had hardened upon seeing the dust clear, "even though the attack managed to actually do some damage it wasn't enough," she whispered.

Madara's laugh echoed through the chamber as he stood, "so the princess has a bit of fight in her after all". He raised his hand and a dark blue ring formed in it, "this is getting interesting".

A vortex of dark blue spirals shot out from his hand and shot towards Naruto; in response he raised his shield to deflect it but was blown back under the sheer force of the blow. He slammed hard into the ground beside Yugito with staggered breath and was panting hard even as the vortex died away.

"He's too strong," Yugito said with her hands glowing green as she attempted to heal her blond team-mate.

Naruto grunted in pain, "I know; we can't win like this".

"We have to get out of here," the Kumo Jonin said standing.

"Have you got an escape plan?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

She nodded, "I set something up just encase we needed it".

The Mizukage let out an amused chuckle, "and what make you think I'll let you leave here alive?"

Suddenly the rest of the team appeared at their side, "you don't have a choice in the matter". Yugito grinned and held her hand up, "Farore Kaze!" a column of light engulfed the team.

Madara's single eye widened and he moved to stop them, "no!" it was too late though. They were gone, "they got away…with the shield no' less". He shook in anger turned seeing his partner: Sasori climb out of the nearby rock formation.

"That girl has a mean left hook," the puppet master said rubbing his jaw.

**Author's Notes:**

Well that ends another arc; I've created sections of the story called arcs like they do in the manga and anime and this take about three chapters an arc. (Gaara retrieval arc, Elemental Royal Ball Arc and now the Field Country arc). Next chapter the team returns to Konoha and it will probably have a very sober atmosphere to it after their defeat at the hands of Madara.

For the record even though I hate most of part 2 of the manga it does have one feature I find good. Throughout the entire time the Naruto series has been running we've seen him not just get stronger but get smarter and less prone to do things rash. In part 1 he would always charge blindly and think up a way to get in close to an enemy. In part 2 he then had the skills to back up his way of thinking but he was still prone to charge in blindly as evidenced by his fight with Orochimaru.

Naturally as the manga progressed he was getting less and less reckless making sure not to do stupid things while on missions. His latest battle with Pein is a prime example of how far he's come and that's what I'm doing here. I created this story to show (though he is stronger than in the manga) that he needs to get less reckless. In the manga Jiraiya himself said to Tsunade that Naruto was still far from being a decent Hokage even with his new skills.

It's a similar case with Sakura; she may be older and more mature but she lets emotions cloud her judgement especially where Sasuke is concerned. That plus she has no' skills outside of her super strength; her speed is atrocious and the only reason she won against Sasori in the manga and anime was because of Chiyo.

_**Translation**_

Futon: Rasen = Wind Release: Spiral

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Oni-Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Demon Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Farore Kaze = Farore Wind

That's just the way I see it so you don't have to agree with me; please read and review…

…See Ya Later…


	11. Shifting Priorities

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter11: Shifting Priorities

**Field Country: Fensu Province / Haruno Ranch**

After Yugito had used what she called 'Farore's Kaze' to teleport the team out of the cavern the team had returned to the ranch. A solemn atmosphere descended on the team for the rest of the night; most of the team couldn't sleep…not after what happened in that cave. It was early morning when Tenten could be found sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on it.

Her sideward's gaze looking out of the window though it seemed lost, _'so…the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny. Mom's story is true after all,' _she chuckled darkly. _'Though I never would have pictured the legend beginning again in those two…I wonder if the so-called King of Evil will show himself soon,' _she mused with a grin. _'I wonder if either of them have realised it yet…'_

Just then she heard what sounded like shouts coming from outside; she knew that all of the boys (besides Sai who surprisingly had taken the most damage during the confrontation with Akatsuki) were out on patrol just encase Akatsuki decided to pay them a visit. Getting up she exited the house and hid behind a corner; she took a peek around the corner and saw both her female team-mates shouting at each other…or more specifically Sakura shouting at Yugito who was walking away from her.

"You need to get your priorities straight girly," our little princess spoke in a condescending tone.

"Kami," Sakura sent a glare at her. "What is your problem anyway?! You may be close to Naruto but you can never be with him! You from another village and he wants to be Hokage!"

Yugito glared back at her, "and what about you huh? You think you can be with him? Ha! I said it before and I'll say it again; you can't give him what he needs".

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes are hardened at that, "I don't like him that way; he's a friend and team-mate and beside…Sasuke". her whispered the last part.

Kumo's Wildcat chuckled darkly at that, "like I said you need to sort out your priorities; I mean come on girl! The Uchiha betrayed you and your entire village; a village I might add that has bent over backwards for him and praised him for his bloodline. He isn't even in the bingo book yet he clearly abandoned you all and you still love him even after all he's done".

Sakura shook her head and glared angrily, "you don't know him; you don't understand. He was being controlled by Orochimaru's curse seal; he would never betray us willingly; especially not for power".

Yugito didn't say anything for a moment before she spoke up again but this time in a chilling tone. "Your right; I don't know him and he'd have to have some good qualities if Naruto wants to bring him back…or was it his promise to you?" Sakura stiffened when she heard that and her eyes widened, "yeah, he told me everything; including that promise he made you". Yugito let out some killing intent as her eyes narrowed, "don't expect him to be your little slave like he was three years; if you do I'll kill you".

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'll treat him however I like and as for that promise; Sasuke…he had to have been controlled," Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.

"…Keep telling yourself that; maybe someday others will actually believe it," the Kumo Jonin just turned and started away from her.

Growing increasingly angry at the blonde's words Sakura shot towards her, "you don't know anything about Team 7 so don't talk like you do!" Her hand glowed blue as she charged, "Chakura no Mesu!"

Turning quickly Yugito's right arm ignited in flame and she raised it to intercept the pink-haired Chunin's attack, "Kaizuki".

There was a loud _clang_ like metal had just hit metal as both jutsu held each other in place creating small sparks that were shooting out. The Chakura no Mesu gripped the hand/blade though both of them seemed to be struggling to hold their own.

Yugito spoke looking down at the ground with her hair covering her face, "if you wanted to fight…you should have just said so". She looked up with an angry glare and with her other hand landed a resounding slap on the Chunin's face, "wake up girly! You don't live in a fantasy where your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you to save him from his darkness!"

"Shut up!" Sakura growled out with her face cheek now turning as pink as her hair. She broke off from their stalemate and ducked before throwing a punch at the blonde's stomach, "you could never understand what I'm going through!"

Yugito skidded away charging a ball of lightning in her hand, "Raikyu!" she shouted as she threw the ball at Sakura.

The Konoha nin narrowed her eyes, _'this bitch will pay for what she said!'_ she kicked the ground causing it to uproot and she ducked behind it to act as a sort of shield from the attack.

Ignoring it Sakura shot forward faster than Yugito could see and landed a punch to her midsection,_ 'damn she hits hard'. _Yugito grunted in pain as she suddenly found herself flying back and crashed into the ranch wall.

Sakura stood trying to see through the dust cloud that had formed from the impact, "how do you like that cloud girl?!" Suddenly she felt a wave of…she didn't know what the hell it was wash over her and suddenly a large purple chakra-claw shot out from the smoke, _'what?!'_ Sakura's eyes widened as the claw grabbed her by her midsection.

"I have you now little girl," Yugito snarled as the smoke cleared revealing her with her arm extended towards the Konoha kunoichi. She was different however; a large body length cloak of purple chakra covered her body in the shape of a cat with a single chakra tail swishing behind her, "come here!" she pulled her arm back causing the chakra-claw to retract. "Say nighty night girly!"Yugito shouted as she cocked back her other hand into a fist and threw it once Sakura was within range.

Thinking fast Sakura used her still free hands to make several hand-seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke and a medium sized slug appeared just as Yugito threw her punch.

It connected but the slug seemed to split into two and evaded the attack, "Zesshi Nensan!" the two slugs sent a stream of acid at the chakra-claw burning two holes straight it.

Sakura managed to break free and called out, "thanks for the help!" She charged forward with her hand glowing blue, "Chakura no Mesu!"

'_That could prove fatal if it hits,' _Yugito growled in thought. _'Fine; if she wants to play then so will I,' _the Kumo Jonin moved to intercept with bright red flames now covering her arm. "Kaizuki!" the two got closer to each other until they were just a few feet away.

They both extended their hands to land their respective hits and then…

A figure dropped down between them swiping a large steel blade directly in their path; the two shot apart having not sensed anything. They recognized who had stopped them: Tenten had imbedded her Katana in the ground where the two were about to clash.

The weapons mistress pulled the blade out and shot them both a glare "what the fuck are you two doing?! We're still on a mission so settle your differences later! You two are fighting way too hard for a simple spar!" Her two team-mates stared at her for a moment, "do something like this again and I'll inform Hokage-sama directly; understood?" The two remained silent before they both nodded, "good; now I suggest you both start fixing that wall you destroyed before the boys return…I'm sure they've noticed the chakra spikes coming from here by now".

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage's Office**

Thankfully the guys didn't ask any questions after Tenten told them the girls were just coming to an understanding (even Sai knew better than push the issue). Three days later the team had started back to Konoha and made it back with a mere two days. When they returned to the village they had made their way to the Hokage Tower to report on what happened and get debriefed.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

Standing in front of her was Team Naruto having finished giving their reports. "The guy was playing us from the start," Tenten grumbled.

Lee remained silent even as Sai continued in a neutral tone, "our strikes appeared to do no damage; as if they had simply passed right through him".

"Nothing we did hurt him," Yamato informed her. "We never really stood a chance".

"He said that my sword could hurt him," Naruto spoke up tapping the sheathed blade on his back.

"My arrows hit him though it didn't appear to do much damage," Yugito stated. "It's like he absorbed the impact or something".

"It was probably another one of his defences," Sakura mused casting a look over at her. "Most attacks go right through him and those that hit are absorbed to prevent any harm".

"Well according to Jiraiya's spies Akatsuki are no' longer in Field Country and your mission was a success regardless". The Hokage sat back looking over a written report.

"There is one other thing I think I should mention Hokage-sama," Naruto spoke and the entire room suddenly chilled.

Naruto never called Tsunade Hokage-sama unless it was serious…ever.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked putting the paper down and paying him her full attention.

"That guy we fought…he's the Mizukage," the room's temperature dropped considerably.

"What?" fear suddenly started to creep into Tsunade's very being.

"During the Elemental Royal Ball the guy showed up as the Mizukage; seeing as he is the only person I know of that wears an orange spiral mask it has be him," our blond hero answered.

"You're sure?" the Hokage saw him nod.

"It was definitely him," Naruto finished.

The room was suddenly silent before Tsunade broke it with a sigh, "I see…this complicates things". She leaned back as her eyes hardened, "I'll have Jiraiya see if he can find anything from his spy network in Kiri". The team nodded their heads and she continued, "now that that's done I'm afraid I have a new mission for you all".

"But we just got back Shishou," Sakura sighed feeling her fatigue.

Tsunade nodded in understanding, "I know but I have no' other teams available for a mission of this scale and as for this specific mission…I think you'll want this one". That got their attention, "Jiraiya has sent me some reports…it appears Iwagakure has been attacked". Everyone seemed surprised at that but what they heard next surprised them even more, "I've gotten reports that it was Orochimaru and his Oto nins that attacked".

The room went deathly quiet…

'_Orochimaru? But that means…' _Sakura's eyes suddenly hardened as a familiar face flashed through her mind, _'…Sasuke'._

Naruto stood silently for a moment before nodding, "understood".

"Your mission is to head to Iwa and investigate what happened; if you find any information on Orochimaru's whereabouts pursue him if you can and send a message to us," Tsunade issued the order.

"It shall be done Hokage-sama," Yamato nodded.

"If that will be all Obachan?" Naruto asked getting a bonk on the head from Sakura, Tenten and Yugito.

"Will you ever learn respect?" Yugito sighed.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Dismissed," she waved them away.

'_Sasuke…' _Sakura's thought trailed off sadly but her eyes suddenly shifted in determination as she looked over at Naruto, _'…if you're not the same man I remember then…we'll be forced to kill you'._

The team bowed before exiting the room; they didn't know it yet but this mission would change the team in more ways than one…

**Rock Country: Iwa / Western Gates**

Iwagakure no Sato was said to be many things but right now it didn't appear to be so; the entire village surround by hundreds of rocks that offered natural protection from invaders had been all but destroyed. From where they stood at the large stone gate Team Naruto could see smoke floating up into the sky and civilians running around trying to put out some fires.

"Guys? Shouldn't we help them?" Tenten asked pointing to nearby collapsed building that had seemed to bury several people under it.

"Yeah; our villages are neutral towards each other if not allies," Yamato spoke up. "Though do not let your guard down while we're here; maybe we can find out some information".

The rest of the team nodded and proceeded to help survivors out of the debris; after doing this for about an hour several Iwa Anbu dropped down around them.

"You will come with us," the man who was clearly in the leader of the squad spoke as a demand more than suggestion.

"What did we do?" Tenten asked taking a step back.

"Two teams of foreign ninja entering our village after an attack…seems suspicious". He raised his hands in a non-threatening manner, "you will not be harmed but you have to brought in for questioning".

"We're on a mission; we just gotten word about the attack and Hokage-sama dispatched us to investigate," Lee answered.

"Nevertheless; you have to come with us," the Iwa Anbu said leaving no' room for argument.

"…Alright we'll come quietly, for now at least," Naruto spoke getting a nod from the Anbu.

--

An hour later the team find themselves in what appeared to be a council room similar to Konoha's where numerous seats around the central chamber were filled.

"What are these Konoha scum doing here?" a particularly snobbish looking man asked I annoyance.

"We're on a mission," Sai said simply.

"For the snake no' doubt; you probably attacked those people! Guards! Arrest them!" the councilman ordered…

…Only to be stopped by the Tsuchikage entering the room, "you will do no' such thing!" Akira walked up beside the seven-man team and continued, "These are the ones sent by Konoha to pursue Orochimaru you old fools!"

"But Tsuchikage-sama the blond one is-" Akira cut the village elder off with a glare.

"I couldn't give two fucks who he is but they are the ones assigned to clean up _your _mess council," she growled and waved her hand. "Guards; get them out of my sight".

The council tried to protest but it was to no' avail, "you can't just-".

"I can and I have," she cut in as the council members were taken out of the room. Turning she looked over the team and chuckled lightly. "Sorry about that; the council have been running things since my predecessor was killed and they don't like the idea that their power has been taken away from them".

Naruto held up his hand, "don't worry about it; I get it all the time from the council back home".

The Tsuchikage shook her head before she looked over the team, "if you're looking for Orochimaru then I'm afraid he's already left". At this Naruto's eyes hardened and Sakura clenched her fists, "I can tell you where they're going though. They fled north towards the old Temple of Earth near the now dormant old volcano".

"Then that's where we're heading next," Naruto nodded.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Sakura placed her hand on the ground and in a poof of smoke a rather small slug appeared.

"What do you require of me Sakura-sama?" the slug asked lightly surprising the Tsuchikage.

"I need you to send a message to Shishou for me," the pink-haired Chunin explained. "Tell her that we've located Orochimaru just north of Iwa and are pursuing".

The slug appeared to nod before asking "will that be all Sakura-sama?" She nodded in reply "then I will be off" the slug disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'll have one of my Chunin show you the way," Akira said getting their attention as an Iwa Chunin appeared in the room. "Take them to the northern gates," she ordered.

"It shall be done Tsuchikage-sama," the Chunin bowed and led the group out.

'_God speed'_

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter did not want to be written; seriously. I had to rewrite the thing twice because I couldn't get it to work and in all honesty I still don't think its good enough even if the most of it a filler. It seems just bit too…rushed. Well anyways next chapter should be up sooner if I can get it down right. Sorry for the delay on this one by the way; like I said it didn't want to be written. Please stay tuned…you won't want to miss the next chapter (grins insanely) believe me.

_**Translation**_

Futon: Rasen = Wind Release: Spiral

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Chakra no Mesu = Chakra Scalpel

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Raikyu = Lightning Ball

Zesshi Nensan = Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Harsh Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter12: Harsh Reality

**Rock Country: Death Mountain / Underground Cavern**

Following the meeting with the Tsuchikage the team was guided by an Iwa Chunin towards the northern gates where they would begin their hunt for Snake-Sennin. With haste the team had arrived at the base of a now dormant volcano but couldn't find anything; there wasn't a temple or anything that the group could see but after looking around for a good twenty minutes or so they found what they were looking for.

"_Guys; I've found something,"_ Tenten informed them over the headset she had.

Moments later the rest of the team was by her side just in front of a cave entrance slightly covered by rocks. "Looks like someone really wanted to get inside," Sakura commented examining the way the rocks looked to have been forcefully pushed open.

"Rai Bunshin no Jutsu," Yugito whispered and three clones appeared at her side. They dashed forward and slipped through the gaps, "they should set off any traps in there".

After a good five or so minutes team proceeded inside. "Watch yourselves in here; we don't know what we're up against just yet," Yamato told them.

After walking for about ten more minutes they appeared to reach a wall of rock at the end of the tunnel, "it's a dead-end". Sai stated though he appeared to be a bit disappointed.

Yamato pressed his hand against it and knocked getting a faint echo in response, "it's hollow; there's something on the other side".

"Sakura," Naruto asked looking over at her. "How about you knock on the door?"

She nodded and pushed massive amounts of chakra into her hand, "well I was hoping to try out my new jutsu so…" She cocked her hand back before punching the wall with all her might, "Ōkashō". The entire wall was blown away under the impact and the entire mountainside seemed to shake.

There was a moment of silence before…

"That…that was actually pretty cool," Yugito commented in slight surprised. Sakura looked a little embarrassed at that but didn't reply, "well what are we waiting for?"

The team soon passed through the now clear tunnel and emerged inside a rather large chamber riddled with towering stone platforms over a wide pit of molten lava.

"That doesn't look good for my health," Tenten gulped feeling the heat from below.

"We probably shouldn't stay here any longer than we have to," Naruto told them and spotted large double doors on the other side of the cave. "That must be where we need to go," Sai took out his ink pen and paper and created an ink-bird for him to fly on over as the rest of the team jumped from platform to platform.

Just as they neared the other side of the cavern Sakura lands at the edge of the platform they stood on only for the ground she stood on gave way and she slipped. Unable to correct her balance on the now shattered terrain she stood she fell down towards the lava. Just then however she felt a sudden jerk as she her descent was halted. Looking up she saw Yugito had grabbed onto her arm and was keeping her from falling into the lava pit below.

"Hurry up and climb will you? It's pretty hard to control chakra in this kind of environment," the blond girl told her feeling her control on the rock surface lessening because of the overwhelming heat.

Sakura nodded hastily and flung up a thread of chakra which struck the top of the cavern and expanded holding it in place. She then pulled herself up the platform's side and the two soon found themselves back up with the rest of the team on the platform breathing hard.

"Thanks," Sakura said in slightly surprised.

Yugito shook her head, "no' problem; just watch your footing while we're here".

Sakura nodded and soon the team was off again; a few moments later and they found themselves standing in front of the large double doors.

_Sage Mode Activated_

Naruto shifted into his most powerful form, "let's go," He said and the team soon entered.

"We have to be inside the volcano by now," Sai commented as they walked through the widening tunnel, "or at its out edge".

At the end of the tunnel was another door which as one the team passed through emerging in a large cavern. They stood on a cliff with the door now closed behind them and about thirty feet below was a pit of molten lava. In the center of pit was a single square stone platform twenty feet down; what caught their attention however are what was on the platform.

There standing on stone platform were Orochimaru, Kabuto and…Sasuke. Making sure not to be noticed the team moved to the edge of the cliff but remained out of sight; Naruto peered over the cliff at the group below and spotted something on the ground that Kabuto appeared to be trying to lift up but to no avail.

"What the hell is that?" Tenten whispered spotting it also.

"The Megaton Hammer," Yugito answered. "Supposedly it was a weapon made centuries ago to do battle with a giant demon fire dragon that once resided in this mountain".

Yamato looked over at Naruto and asked, "Do you feel anything from it?" He'd apparently gotten used to Naruto and certain mysterious items.

The blond shook his head and whispered in response, "nothing; it doesn't feel like the Master Sword or the Mirror Shield…I can't feel anything from it".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lee asked quietly as he could knowing it was Orochimaru they were dealing with.

He didn't get a reply…

--

"Why must we be here?" Sasuke asked in a seemingly bored tone as he watched Kabuto's pitiful attempts at lifting the warhammer before them, "we have the Kusenagi Sword…we don't need a hammer".

"Patients Sasuke-kun; the hammer is said to have the power to defeat a Biju in a single blow," Orochimaru said licking his lips as he stared at the weapon. "Kukukuku; if Akatsuki are able to use the Biju against us then this will be our counter to them…to get to Itachi we might need this unless you don't care about your revenge?"

The Uchiha sent him a dark glare before averting his eyes back to the hammer, "I don't need this rusted piece of scrap metal; my Sharingan will be enough to deal with any of those demons".

"Whatever you say," the Hebi-Sennin replied in an amused tone. _'Soon you and the Sharingan will be mine…and with both the Kusenagi Sword and the hammer I shall become a god'._

"It's no use Orochimaru-sama; the weapon is extremely heavy," Kabuto reported letting go of the hammer's handle.

"Keep trying; we must get the hammer out of here and back to my base before I can begin my experiments," the Otokage ordered with his yellow slitted eyes never leaving the hammer.

Sasuke ignored them and turned away letting his mind drift before he looked up at the cliff above where the entrance/exit was located. He gazed up with an emotionless face before he turned back towards his two companions.

Looking over his shoulder at Sasuke Orochimaru spoke, "kukukuku; Kabuto stop what you're doing…we have guests". Looking up at the cliff above he asked, "Won't you join us?"

--

"How the hell did they know we we're here?" Tenten asked suddenly feeling very frightened.

"It doesn't really matter how they know but they do," Yamato said calmly and nodded in defeat. "We have two choices; run or face them".

They didn't really need to think about it…

The team jumped out and dropped down to the platform below landing at its outer edge.

It just took one look at them to identify them, "Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke greeted coldly.

"Sasuke," they both replied at the same time with saddened eyes.

"My my; Naruto-kun what are you doing in a place like this?" the Hebi-Sennin let a smirk worm its way onto his face.

"Hunting for your pale old ass; paedophile," Naruto shot back with a grin.

"Yeah he decided to take me out to get some snakeskin boots…you wouldn't happen to where we could get some would you?" Yugito asked in a way to cheerful tone.

Turning his gaze towards her Orochimaru's smirk was long gone, "watch your tongue girl; or you just might lose it".

"Sorry but you're not my type," the Kumo Jonin's pupils narrowed into vertical slits.

The Hebi-Sennin turned his gaze on Naruto a moment later, "you're not mine either". Naruto said holding up his hands in defence making the pale-skinned man narrow his eyes in anger.

"You two have quite the mouths on you…I'll cut off both your tongues," Orochimaru snapped his eyes wide open and licked his lips with his snake-like tongue.

Turning her gaze from the Otokage Sakura's eyes settled on the person she had been chasing after three years ago: Sasuke. "Sasuke…come back with us to Konoha; come home," she asked him softly.

He didn't even flinch, "you…you haven't changed one bit; your still annoying". Her eyes widened at the words remembering them from long ago, "stop trying to chase after that foolish fantasy of yours; I made my choice".

Before anyone could even blink a blur of green had shot passed her and sent a bone shattering punch at the Uchiha's face. The resulting hit had sent the guy flying back at high velocity only for him to recover from the blow and land on the far cavern wall. He raised his head and glared at the one who struck him with his Sharingan spinning wildly; Rock Lee stood where he had a moment ago slowly retracting his arm into his Goken stance.

"Do not question her flames of youth traitor," the green-clad Shinobi glared back angrily. "She's far better than you'll ever be".

"Let's go wild," Naruto was in full agreement.

Yamato launched a large wooden spear forwards at high velocity striking Orochimaru in the shoulder; not having even flinched the Hebi-Sennin grabs the protruding object and pulls it out before snapping it.

"A user of the wood element? Kukukuku; well, well, well it appears one of my old experiments survived after all…that explains why you were assigned to keep him under control," Orochimaru chuckled as his gaze shifted between Yamato and Naruto.

"If I may ask who is he?" Kabuto asked examining the Anbu Captain.

"He's one of my old experiments back when I was trying to recreate the powers of the Shodaime Hokage who was said to have the ability to suppress the Biju…or more specifically the Kyuubi itself," the Otokage explained.

"We should take samples back for testing then," Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "It would be interesting to see the results of further experimentation".

Tenten pulled out two of her weapon scrolls and unsealed over a hundred different weapons which she flung into the air using chakra strings, "Sōryū Tensakai!" she called out as the weapons rained down on the Oto nins position.

The attack hit the three and dust scattered everywhere but all the team could here was the constant chuckling, "kukukuku very impressive little girl but not good enough". Orochimaru's eyes widened in amusement, "you're all quite entertaining". His smirk never faded as Sai unleashed hundreds of small ink-birds at him primed with explosive tags, "kukukuku; very entertaining". He jumped back just as they exploded and he skidded away and seemed to let a curious expression cross his face, "Sumi (Ink) Jutsu? My my…I've never encountered such a thing before; perhaps I should take you too…"

Without a word Yamato appeared behind him and tried to stab him with a wooden spear he created around his arm while Sai appeared in front of him swinging down with his Anbu sword; before either attack hit however both were caught. _Uchiha _Sasuke had grabbed both of their attacks with his bare hands; his eyes closed and a smirk plastered on his lips.

Orochimaru jumped away as Yamato's arm returned to normal, "Chidori Nagashi". Sasuke whispered sending an electrical shock into both of their bodies.

They both let out silent screams of pain before he knocked them both away with two well placed kicks to the face. The two rolled to the edge of the platform and looked to be barely conscious from the attack; he turned to the rest of the team his eyes now open and his Sharingan spinning wildly in both eyes.

"Let me show you my power," Sasuke spoke taking out the Kusenagi Sword from his back. He appeared at Naruto's side and stood beside him with his arm on the blonde's shoulder, "why are you here Naruto…if you die here you can never be Hokage; you know that".

Still looking forward Naruto spoke in a saddened tone, "I think that someone who can't even stop his best friend isn't worthy of the title Hokage…what do you think Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't answer but instead made to plunge his chokuto into the blonde's back only for him to disappear in a poof of smoke; he seemed surprised for a moment he hastily backpedalled. A moment later a blur of white and yellow shot down where he stood moments ago breaking apart the rock under the impact.

"Shall we continue?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face holding out the Master Sword towards him and the Mirror Shield strapped to his other wrist.

Sasuke smirked and shot forward, his sword now electrified as he swung it outwards. Naruto saw this and shot forward to meet him; mere feet away from each other they clashed in center with a loud _clang_ as metal met metal. The entire cavern seemed to echo the sound as sparks of electricity shot off the two blades where they clashed.

Pulling away Sasuke looked down at his weapon and saw a massive red mark where the two blades had met, "you…is that wind elemental manipulation?"

"Of course; you like it Teme?" Naruto just grinned as the edge of his sword glowed pure white.

Sasuke gave an audible, "hn". He executed a _Shunshin _faster than the eye could see to appear beside the blond ready to strike.

'_Shunpo no Jutsu' _with a flash of yellow Naruto narrowly evaded Sasuke's strike greatly surprising the Uchiha with his speed. Reappearing a few feet away he attacked with his blade only for Sasuke to parry and send his own strike at the blond, _'damn it; his reaction time is too good'._ Naruto parried another blow sending Sasuke reeling back in an upward arc, _'that's it'._ Channelling chakra to his hand he spun it constantly in all directions, "Rasengan!"

Sasuke saw the jutsu and without any hand-seals covered his hand in lightning, "Chidori!"

The two jutsus met each other for the first time in three years…

The entire platform shook under the impact and a long crack formed in the center effectively cutting the platform in two with the Megaton Hammer resting on both edges of the crack. On the other side of the platform Tenten attacked Kabuto with her Katana but every time she did he managed to dodge.

"Chakra no Mesu," he said and with his hand now glowing blue grabbed the sharp end of the blade holding it still and by proxy her as well. "Please…I have faced Tsunade of the Sannin in combat; your nothing compared to her," Kabuto stated as he readjusted his glasses with his free hand.

'_So this guy as fought Hokage-sama and lived…it's too cramped in here to fight him effectively,'_ the weapon's mistress thought before she pulled back and ducked under her opponent's chakra covered hand. She sliced her katana across his chest and he skidded away, "got you".

Kabuto just smirked in response and when she got a clear view at his wound it was already completely healed, "sorry but a petty wound like that won't do it for me…I was chosen by Orochimaru for my healing abilities after all".

Tenten gritted her teeth and charged again with a tightened grip on her blade…

"Hi no Ya!" Yugito shouted launching three crimson arrows with their tips ablaze at the Hebi-Sennin. Two were clean misses while the third impacted and exploded on contact blowing the pale-skinned man backwards, "Kaizuki!" the Kumo Jonin appeared above him with her arm covered in flames. In one swift motion she cleaved his right arm off and realigned another arrow "Koori no Ya" a chill swept over the two as the arrow struck his remaining arm engulfing it in ice before it shattered destroying his arm.

As he fell to the ground she had thought she had got him after that last blow seeing him not moving but wasn't going to take any chances. It proved to be the right course of action as the Hebi-Sennin opened his mouth and from emerged a fully restored Orochimaru while the one on the floor seemed to become lifeless.

"What did you do?" the Wildcat looked between the two bodies in slight horror.

"It's called shedding one's skin," Orochimaru licked his lips as he stared at her. "I don't believe I got your name…"

"And like I said you're not my type," she shot back. "Raikyu!" she called out sending a ball of lightning at him.

He didn't even bat an eye as he deflected it away with his own Kusenagi Sword, "you no' longer amuse me little girl". He raised his head towards the ceiling and opened his mouth.

What happened next was absolutely horrifying…

A large snake emerged from his mouth and curled around his body until if fully emerged from the body and then proceeded to eat it. The entire room's occupants stared surprised at the enormous snake that had appeared from the now eaten Orochimaru's body. No' one; not even Kabuto and Sasuke knew of the snake and were just as surprised as the others but everyone realised what it was or more precisely who it was when they saw its eyes. The eyes were pure yellow with their pupils vertically slitted like a certain Sannin.

"Orochimaru...what the hell are you?" Naruto asked barely above a whisper as.

"Die!" the snake shot downward trying to eat Yugito.

She jumped back launching another arrow, "Hi no Ya". The arrow exploded on contact but didn't even make the snake/man flinch, _'dammit; his skin is a lot harder to pierce now'._

While all this was happening Sakura hadn't moved from her spot throughout the entire fight; her mind flashed through hundreds of images; the happy moments and the sad ones. Meeting Ino, chasing Sasuke at the academy, Team 7, Naruto's promise, training, getting better and stronger. Fighting Akatsuki…fighting Sasori and now chasing Sasuke the traitor…

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

__

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away  


_  
I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands  
_

_  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

__

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

She clenched her fists and her entire body shook in anger as she continued to stare at the floor with her covering her face. It was then that Kabuto took notice of her and saw that she still hadn't moved; he kicked Tenten away and charged towards the pink-haired kunoichi with his hand glowing with blue chakra. Sakura raised one hand up in response glowing green caught the attack catching him by surprise; he tried to pull away but she kept a firm grip on his hand forcing him to remain within her range.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begins_

"_You really are annoying" Sasuke told her and turned to walk away into the night._

_Flashback no Jutsu Ends_

"No…" she spoke barely above a whisper catching Kabuto's attention.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begins_

"_You need to get your priorities straight girly" Yugito told her in a condescending tone._

_Flashback no Jutsu Ends_

"…No more!" Sakura's head shot up as she cocked her free fist back.

"Ōkashō!"

Kabuto's eyes widened before the punch suddenly connected with his face; he flew backwards at an alarming rate sailing over the edge of the platform and didn't stop until he hit the far wall leaving a rather deep crater in it. He coughed up some blood and knew from the feeling that his jaw was broken; everyone stopped as soon as Kabuto was hit and Sasuke could stare in surprise as he saw one emotion behind the kunoichi's eyes: rage.

She shot away from where she stood towards the crack in the platform where the Megaton Hammer lay. Without losing momentum she picked the hammer up and suddenly disappeared shocking everyone in the room at her speed. She reappeared behind the large snake and swung the hammer around connecting with his face.

Orochimaru was sent flying across the cavern nearly falling off of the edge though he managed to slither his way back on it. Sadly this was of no' use as Sakura appeared below him and swung the hammer upwards connecting with the snakes chin. The blow sent the Sannin upwards through the ceiling and didn't stop until he reached the surface where he fell back towards the earth and landed in a cluster of trees.

Seeing that things had would be a lot harder for them in close quarters such as these the two remaining Oto nins took off up the hole Sakura had created. The remainder of Team Naruto simply stared at Sakura in shock at seeing her _by every definition_ knock the Hebi-Sennin around like a pinball.

Shaking out of his stupor Naruto shouted at the rest of the team, "they're getting away! Come on let's go!"

Up on the surface Orochimaru returned to human form trying to catch his breath and ignoring the aching pain in his jaw, _'that girl; that hurt more than one of Tsunade's punches'._

_Sage Mode Deactivated_

He stood a moment later as Sasuke and Kabuto jumped down beside him, "are you alright Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked the Otokage.

"I'll be fine," a sneer made its way onto his face as Team Naruto jumped down in front of him. "Kukukuku; impressive performance so far but if you keep fighting you will ultimately die".

Sakura shouldered the Megaton Hammer and glared, "we'd rather come after you then the other way around".

"Such a child," Orochimaru looked disgusted. "How could that hammer be wielded by a slut lie y-".

Before he could finish there was a flash of crimson as he was sent flying back through the forest for over a mile with a large claw mark on his pale face. The two remaining Oto nins turned sharply and saw what they thought was Naruto standing where Orochimaru stood moments ago but he seemed different. He was covered from head to toe in a red liquid-like substance that Sasuke recognized instantly from three years ago at the Valley of the End. The liquid took the shape of a fox with ears and a single crimson tail.

"**Never say that again Teme; because if you do I'll rip out your goddamn throat!"**

**Author's Notes:**

The battle concludes next chapter…

Okay moving on; to the guy who was complaining about the story and not even having the decency to leave a return address so I can tell you (kindly) to go fuck yourself. Nobody is asking you to read this; I do not give two shits if you like it or hate it but don't complain about it _unless_ you explain how I can fix the problem your reporting. This is not a forum; you can't just review random shit at people; it's just not right.

God man; have a kit kat or something and about that stuff you were saying about Yugito…come on man; her grandfather is a Kage so of course she's going to have a better life than normal Jinchuuriki (besides the obvious trouble she has with the Blood Howlers in my Naruto stories of course).

**Songs: **  
Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne (I thought it would go well with this chapter concerning Sakura's character development)

_**Translation**_

Rai Bunshin no Jutsu = Lightning Clone technique

Ōkashō = Cherry Blossom Impact

Sōryū Tensakai = Dragon Scattering Destruction

Chidori Nagashi = Thousand Birds Current

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique

Chidori = Thousand Birds

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Chakra no Mesu = Chakra Scalpel

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Koori no Ya = Arrow of Ice

Raikyu = Lightning Ball

-Sigh- I've blocked the anonymous reviews and deleted all previous anonymous reviews just to let you all know but please still read and review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Containment Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter13: Containment Failure

**Rock Country: Unknown Location**

"**Never say that again Teme; because if you do I'll rip out your goddamn throat!" **Naruto snarled and sent a small shockwave at Sasuke and Kabuto.

The Uchiha managed to dodge but Kabuto wasn't so lucky and was blown off his feet. _'We never imagined it would turn out like this,' _the medic-nin thought in surprise balancing himself.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the red-eyed blond as the weapon's mistress beside her covered her mouth coughing slightly as the air thickened.

'_So this is the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,'_ Sai and Yamato thought gravely.

'_Why am I shaking?'_ Lee asked himself trying to stop his hands from moving,_ 'what is this feeling? It's hot but it's not the flames of youth'._

Suddenly chakra exploded out of Naruto's body again but this time forming two more tails bring the total number to three tails of power.

Seeing this Kabuto shot forward; his hand glowing bright blue, "Chakra no Mesu". Just as he got within a few feet however Naruto roared at him releasing a massive shockwave in all directions blowing him away at high velocity, _'he did that with chakra alone?'_ Kabuto smashed through several trees before finally hitting a large boulder though it shattered a moment later, _'fuck'._ He coughed up some blood as he worked on healing the damage he had sustained, _'and that was just with three of the Kyuubi's tails…'_

--

Deep in his mindscape Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto in front of a large metal gate with a piece of paper on its center with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. Behind the gate locked in its cage stood a large grinning fox with nine monstrous tails. On the blonde's hand a triad symbol glowed green as he clutched his head feeling the water below him bubble constantly. Images flashed through his mind: graduation day, Team 7, Wave, fighting Haku, the Chunin Exams, fighting Neji, fighting _Gaara_, searching for Tsunade, fighting Kabuto…chasing Sasuke.

_Promise of a Lifetime…_

His eyes shot open as the water in the area began to bubble uncontrollably,** "yes; surrender to me and I will kill those that have harmed you".** The Kyuubi grinning as he saw the green light from the symbol getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Who would have thought something like this was locked in someone like you," a voice rang out through the chamber making the fox growl in annoyance.

"**Of course you'd be able to see me here Uchiha with those abominations you have for eyes," **Kyuubi snarled hitting its cage.

_Uchiha _Sasuke walked up towards the cage passing mere feet from Naruto and looked on at the beast, "it appears this isn't the first time you've seen these eyes; no matter you won't interfere".

"**Those damn eyes with chakra far fouler than my own; they remind me of Uchiha Madara," **the fox tried to attack him through the bars.

"Am I supposed to know that name?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he raised his hand to suppress the fox's power.

Fortunately or unfortunately he didn't get that far…

A figure dress in a black trench coat grabbed his arm stopping it from suppress the demon fox. Sasuke looked over surprised to see another person here but his eyes only widened further when he saw the figure was Naruto only…it wasn't him. Turning his head sharply he saw that the Naruto he passed before was still standing there motionless with his eyes glazed over and the mark on his hand dimmed down.

"This is not your mind _Uchiha,_" the figure spoke with a tone of arrogance and…malice.

"You're not Naruto," Sasuke stated looking back at the lookalike. "Who the hell are you".

"You're wrong I am Naruto and he is me…or should I say I'm everything he isn't," his eyes were blood red and his pupils were slitted like that of the Kyuubi was still in its cage. "I suppose you could call me a…_Dark_ Naruto". A sudden burst of chakra blew Sasuke back, "and in here I'm god". Dark Naruto raised his hand towards him, "get out of _my_ head!" the Uchiha was blown straight out of the mindscape by a massive blast of chakra.

"**Hahahaha; so you managed to manifest yourself **_**boy,**_**" **Kyuubi laughed. **"Now release me; remove this damnable seal".**

Dark Naruto just smirked up at the fox, "not a chance in hell but I will let you out on parole just this once".

Suddenly the chamber was filled with bubbling water all the while the original Naruto just stood there with his eyes still glazed over…

--

"Guys we should get out of here now!" Yugito shouted in slight panic as the air suddenly got a lot thicker.

"I can still suppress Kyuubi's chakra," Yamato said seeing another chakra tail begin to form.

"You can't; its utter suicide to go near him when he's in this state," Yugito told him. "We need to get out of here right now!"

Naruto's skin then started to peel off like it was getting ripped apart; he let out a massive scream as his blood mixed with Kyuubi's Youki forming a sphere around himself. The team then took Yugito's advice and dashed away from the area as Sasuke engaged his second stage curse seal and flew up into the air using his wings.

"My my, you've become a nice little Jinchuuriki haven't you Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled before he shot his apprentice a questionable look, "why didn't you suppress the fox with your Sharingan?"

The Uchiha growled in frustration, "there was someone or something else in their besides the Kyuubi; it blew me out".

"Something else?" the Hebi-Sennin asked intrigued having never heard of two entities sealed in one person before.

"It was another Naruto with the eyes of the Kyuubi," Sasuke told him.

Orochimaru didn't have time to say anything else as a large shockwave was sent out from the sphere's location. The sphere exploded with monstrous force tearing apart the landscape and reducing everything within a ten mile radius into a crater.

"Incoming!" Tenten shouted seeing the shockwave coming at them fast from behind.

Yamato skidded along the ground as he ran through numerous hand-seals, "Mokuton: Mokujōheki!" He shouted as a half-domed wall of wood grew out of the ground. "Get in cover!" the Anbu Captain barked and the team got behind it just as the shockwave washed over them blowing trees clear over the shelter.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked fearfully.

"Naruto," was Sakura said as the shockwave died down.

The team slowly got out of the shelter and looked towards the center of the now huge crater. Even Yugito seemed to be afraid of the situation as in the very center of the crater was a human-sized crimson demon chakra fox with four swishing tails. Its face was a black mask with two pure white eyes and a white open mouth. It let out a loud screech sending out small shockwaves in all directions as its mouth settled into a smirk while turning its gaze on the Oto nins.

"Oh my god," Tenten whispered in horror at seeing what could only be described as a miniature demon fox.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura was staring wide-eyed at the creature before her; her mind trying to match it with the pictures of the class clown and her loyal team-mate.

"Dammit," Yugito growled slamming her fist on the nearby shelter in anger. "Why did this have to happen?"

'_The extent of the fox's power…' _Sai watched this though even he was shaking slightly under the oppressive aura.

Lee tried to catch his breath as he watched, "Naruto-kun…for you to suppress something this unyouthful on a daily bases…"

No' one could argue with that…

Orochimaru lay on the ground as he looked up at the four-tailed fox, "do not be careless Sasuke-kun; this is the Kyuubi we are dealing with". The Hebi-Sennin stood as the Uchiha hovered beside him.

"He's still a dobe; even with the Kyuubi's power he is nothing compared to me," Sasuke said with a smirk and his Sharingan spinning.

'_Arrogant child; even I would be hard-pressed to fight him as he is now,' _Orochimaru thought before turning his attention back to Naruto.

The fix gave out a roar before bringing his right arm up into the air and slamming it straight down on the ground. A monstrous explosion of chakra covered the area sending a massive shockwave outwards in all directions in a blinding light and a deafening explosion. Secondary shockwaves rippled across the land as if it were made of water blowing away the trees outlining the edge of the crater and knocking the Konoha-Kumo team off their feet.

"Incredible," Lee coughed regaining his bearings. "With nothing more than a swing of an arm he sent a shockwave that large for miles".

"If we had been any closer we would have been killed," Tenten commented staggering to her feet.

"Clearly this isn't a battle we can just jump into," Yamato said with worried eyes.

Just then Orochimaru went on the offensive sending a large wave of snakes out of his mouth; each snake had a long sword sticking out from its own mouth as they all slithered towards the four-tailed fox. Naruto flexed his crimson hand and swiped in front of him sending a massive shockwave in that one direction completely obliterating the snake that were sent at him.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Uchiha Sasuke dropped down from above and made to stab the Jinchuuriki with his electrified Kusenagi Sword. "What?!" he shouted in frustration as his sword bounced harmlessly off of the Youki covered Jonin.

Before he could react his sensei came in from the right and punched Naruto's Youki covered face knocking him away. While in midair however a large chunk of Youki extended forming an upper body and with a third hand slashed Orochimaru across his chest splitting him in two. Both pieces of Orochimaru flew backwards as Sasuke skidded away only to dodge large claws of Youki that had exploded from the ground he landed at.

Snakes shot out from both of Orochimaru's upper and lower body rapping around each other and bringing them both together before he was completely healed and couldn't help but smirk as he saw Naruto's extended Youki body disappear back into itself. Sasuke appeared at his side a moment later just as the Kyuubified Naruto let out a deafening screech as large orbs of red and blue Youki were expelled from his body. He positioned his chakra tails above his head and the balls gathered at their tips; condensing into a black sphere of unmoving chakra.

"Oh no," Yugito let out a small gasp making her team turn to her. They saw her with what looked like an expression of fright on her face as she continued, "he's charging a jutsu I've seen before".

"How do you know?" Tenten asked as she looked on.

"It's an Oni-jutsu developed by the Kyuubi and the Hachibi; I saw Kirabi-sensei use it once…it was unlike anything I'd ever seen," the Kumo Jonin answered.

"An Oni-jutsu," Yamato whispered in worry and turned back to the battle.

The chakra ball compressed itself into a ball no' larger than a pebble, "Sasuke-kun we cannot afford to be hit by that. Even for us a direct hit would spell out certain death". Orochimaru told him jumping away to put distance between them. The Kyuubified-Naruto brought his head up and opened his mouth before devouring the chakra sphere, "he swallowed it; why would he do that? He's just making himself heavier; how can he hit us with something like that if he can barely move?"

"Hey guys; doesn't that look sort of familiar?" Tenten asked seeing the fox swallow the ball.

Sakura was trying to remain calm as she answered, "now that I think about it; it looks similar to the jutsu he used against Shikamaru during his Jonin Exam".

"The Raseniki," Lee commented before his eyes widened at the sight of the fox's body suddenly expanding into a ball, "what is that?"

"It's called the Menacing Ball," Yugito said as she looked on. "He's finished charging"

"**Yonbiko Imari," **it was barely above a whisper but everyone caught it as they all stared wide-eyed at hearing the fox speak for the first time.

This was soon followed by a massive explosion of chakra from the fox's mouth as the highly unstable ball of Youki shot forward towards the two Oto nins at extreme velocity glowing bright red as it tore up the earth below where it travelled.

"So that's how," the Hebi-Sennin realised at the last moment and quickly performed several hand-seals. "Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon," three large demonic gates erupted from the ground between the two Oto nins and the fox, "that should hold him".

The fox smirked as the sphere collided with the first gate and destabilised releasing its compressed energy. It exploded in that single direction creating an enormous blast energy that tore apart the landscape and destroyed all three gates without losing power. When the dust settled it was clear that the gates had deflected some of the blast to either side of them while leaving the two Oto nins relatively unharmed though they appeared to be a bit shook up after such an attack.

"This boy amuses me to no' end," Orochimaru stood as he looked at the two canyons two his sides signifying the destructive force of the Oni-jutsu.

'_Dobe,'_ Sasuke thought in anger his Sharingan spinning wildly as he glared at the fox.

"Sasuke-kun; we must withdraw," the Hebi-Sennin said more as an order than a suggestion and made to leave grabbing Kabuto on his way out of the crater. The Uchiha reluctantly fled with them just dodging the large crimson arms extending from the fox's body. "Kukukuku; until next time Naruto-kun," and with that they were gone.

The fox let out a screech sending small shockwaves in all directions forcing the Konoha-Kumo team to cover their ears.

"We have to stop him now," Yugito said watching as the chakra on Naruto's body began to bubble again. "If we don't more tails are going to grow".

"B-but we'd never make it; h-he'd kill us before we got close," Sakura could barely move in fright at seeing such a show of force.

"Sakura's right-" before Yamato could finish Yugito jumped clear off of the crater's edge and rolled across the ground before making a mad dash towards Naruto, "Yugito-san wait!"

Naruto turns and sends out his chakra arms to intercept her only for her to dodge. More arms grow out of the extended arms and try to catch her but she was too fast and managed to keep dodging them all the while getting closer to where the Kyuubified-Naruto stood.

Withdrawing his arms Naruto then sent a massive shockwave at her "Nayru Ai!" the Kumo Jonin called out protecting herself from the blast. The crystal defence held and the shockwave soon dissipated, "Hi no Ya!" she launched a volley of fire arrows at the fox.

The arrows exploded on contact but couldn't get through the fox's Youki; just then Naruto expelled dozens of small blue and red orbs from his body. He then began charging another Menacing Ball and Yugito knowing how lethal such a jutsu would prove saw that both the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield lay on the ground not near her. She grabbed the shield just as Naruto finished charging and launched the attack at her.

"**Yonbiko Imari," **the Youki-slug accelerated towards her at alarming speeds giving her barely enough time to raise the shield in front of her.

Some odd happened then; the Youki projectile bounced off of the shield going wildly in the air before exploding in a massive burst of light and sound. The fox screeched in annoyance cocked its hand back to deliver another shockwave. Yugito shot forward grabbing the Master Sword from the ground as she ran and jumped just as the Kyuubified-Naruto sent a massive shockwave in her direction.

"Kaizuki!" the Kumo Jonin called out her arm ablaze as she slashed the fox's chest knocking him back. This was soon followed by a second Youki body expanding from the fox and slashing at her though she was able to dodge, "Farore Kaze". She appeared behind him Master Sword in hand and struck tearing the blade straight through the Youki like it was made of glass and burying the sword to its hilt through the fox's back out of its chest, "I'm sorry about this Naruto…" She yanked out the blade as the Kyuubified-Naruto screamed its tails flailing "come here!" she shouted dropped the blade and grabbing Naruto from behind. "Nayru Ai!" a blue layer of crystal encompassed her skin preventing it from being burned from the corrosive Youki. "Would you stop already?! Get a hold of yourself Naruto!" she spoke for the first time saying his name.

--

The water in the mindscape began to settle down as the Naruto dressed in a black trench coat clenched his fist in and snarled in frustration, "damn that girl; who the hell does she think she is?!"

"**Hahahaha," **the Kyuubi chuckled darkly from his cage. **"Though I hate her she's managed to make you hesitate…but what do you expect from the Princess of Lightning?"**

"It doesn't matter; we'll kill her now," Dark Naruto said more as an order than a suggestion. "Destroy her".

The fox's crimson eyes narrowed at him, **"foolish boy; I do not take orders from you".**

"This is my mind! In here I am god! You shall do as I command Kyuubi no Kitsune," the shadow shot back.

Kyuubi just let a smirk cross his features, **"your nothing but an echo little boy; don't presume that I will take orders from some**_**thing **_**like you".**

"You will do as I command!" Dark Naruto shouted in anger.

The room was suddenly bathed in killing intent, **"or you'll what? Attack me?" **he asked mockingly. Kyuubi's eyes flashed pure red as it chuckled darkly, **"it may lead to my death but that girl seemed to have done something else". **Dark Naruto looked up at the demon with a snarl making Kyuubi chuckle some more and spoke simply, **"he's awake".**

The shadow's head shot up in recognition; turning sharply he was met with a powerful punch to the face courtesy of a now fully revived _red_ trench coat wearing Naruto. Dark Naruto flew across the room at high speed eventually slamming through the chamber wall and continuing on through three more walls, two layers of concrete and a large bowl of what appeared to be Ramen before finally coming to a stop.

"And stay out!" the blond shouted after him raising his fist in a threatening motion.

"**Hahahaha,"** the Kyuubi laughed uncontrollably at the blow.

Naruto turned to him and shot him a glare, "I'll deal with you in a minute you overgrown pile of fur". Kyuubi growled at the comment but continued laughing none the less. "Raseniki!" he belched out a chakra sphere after the shadow exploding outwards from the hole in the wall once detonated.

"**Hahahaha; I haven't seen something like that in a very long time,"** the fox calmed down lightly chuckling still.

The blond shot him a glare and waved his hand in front of him sharply, "back in your cage! You've caused enough suffering today!" the water then started to drain from the chamber returning to behind the cage bars.

Kyuubi's features settled into a smirk, **"you can't suppress me forever mortal; eventually I will break free…**_**that's a promise".**_

_--_

Outside in the real world the still Kyuubified-Naruto shook trying to break free from Yugito's hold, "would you just hold still?!" she shouted trying to keep him pinned. She moved her towards where the team still stood at, "well what are you wait for?! Suppress him already before he loses even more control!"

"Right," Yamato muttered jumping down and running towards them.

Suddenly however the crystal protecting her body from harm dissipated and she continued to hold onto him even though her skin was starting to burn away, **"kitten!"** she heard the Nibi's voice shout as a layer of Youki formed around her body taking the shape of cat with a single purple tail.

"What's happening?" Yugito asked feeling anger build up inside her.

"**It's Kyuubi-kun and the boy! We're…" **the cat told her thrashed inside of her own cage. **"Our anger is…resonating with theirs!" **Nibi gasped out before she roared with her eyes glazed over.

"Y-Yamato…h-hurry," Yugito gasped out as a second tail began to form on her shroud. "I-I c-can't c-control m-myself m-much l-longer," Yamato ran through hand-seals at an alarming pace before a series of wooden spiked posts erupted from the ground which soon wrapped around the two Jinchuuriki.

The kanji for 'seat' appeared on his hand as a series of large wooden spike posts erupted from the ground around them, "Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" shouted the Anbu Captain slamming his hand into Naruto's Youki covered chest. He pulled it back leaving a long green thread of chakra between the two, "come on, come on".

The chakra started to bubble slightly before it seemed to retract from every corner of Naruto's body pulling back towards his stomach revealing his red burned skin. The necklace around his neck glowing bright green along with the triad symbol on his hand screaming all the while. Yugito was much the same with her triangle necklace glowing blue as her own triad symbol glowing blue as well.

'_Naruto…Yugito,'_ Yamato watched as the last of the Youki was suppressed and the two Jinchuuriki fell to the ground upon being released from their wooden prison. The rest of the team soon joined them, "damn".

Sakura soon started to heal the two; her hands glowing green as she reported, "both of them have extensive burn damage; it will take awhile for either of them to recover".

Yamato sighed in understanding before turning to Sai, "what about Orochimaru and his cronies?"

Sai merely shook his head, "I sent several of my ink birds to track them but they've managed escaped".

"Damn".

**Author's Notes**

Like it? Hate it? Anyways here's the conclusion to one of my better battle scenarios I've had running through my head. Well how do you like my introduction of Dark Naruto? Trust me when I say this isn't the last time you've seen him…

--Cough—

Moving on --ahem-- next chapter will be the fallout of the events of this one though I have a few surprises in store for everyone concerning the team. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

_**Translation**_

Chidori Nagashi = Thousand Birds Current

Chakra no Mesu = Chakra Scalpel

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Yonbiko Imari = Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball

Raseniki = Spiralling Breath

Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall

Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu = Hokage-style Sixty-year-old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands

Farore Kaze = Farore Wind

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon = Summoning: Triple Rashomon

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Renewed Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter14: Renewed Resolve

**Rock Country: Unknown Location**

Pain seemed to capture her in its agonizing grip; flooding her senses but as quickly as it came it left her making her feel tired. Her muscles ached and she let out a groan as her eyes flickered slightly trying to focus. She forced her eyes to open seeing nothing but a blur of brown all around her and blinked several times to clear her vision. This proved to do some good as she managed to make out the room she was in; it was a hospital room…not a good omen. Groggily she managed to sit up in her bed and her eyes caught movement to her left at another bed.

"You're awake?" there was a blur of pink as Sakura moved to her side stopping her from moving, "easy you need to rest; you're still recovering".

Yugito groaned lying back down, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked.

"Remember? Remember wh-" suddenly images flashed through her mind of the battle, "wait Naruto; what happened to Naruto?"

Sakura looked saddened for a second, "he's fine; just resting".

Yugito sighed in relief, "thank god". Shaking her head she looked around not recognizing the room they were in, "where are we?"

"We're in a house Yamato-taicho built for us using his wood manipulation. We got the medical beds when we asked Tsuchikage-sama because none of us thought it would be a good idea to use the Iwa Hospital considering exactly who was injured," Sakura answered looking over at the other bed in the room occupied by one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"I see…" the Kumo Jonin let out a sigh and rested her head back and turned to stare out of the window.

"I…" Sakura averted her eyes causing the Kumo Jonin to look at her, "…I was surprised when you ran out to stop him from losing anymore control".

Yugito just smiled softly and spoke in a plain tone, "I just did what was needed; nothing more" she sighed and rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep.

Her words however had a great effect on the pink-haired kunoichi…

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_The Kumo nin just let a grin creep across her face, "someone like you could never understand him; what he needs you can't give him"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as the memory came to her.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_Yugito glared at her in the middle of their argument, "and what about you huh? You think you can be with him? Ha! I said it before and I'll say it again; you can't give him what he needs"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

She looked over at the bedridden girl who was now fully awake with her staring out of the window letting its rays shine on her face, _'this is what she meant back then…'_

"It was odd though," she suddenly said getting the Konoha kunoichi's attention. "It shouldn't have happened".

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused at seeing that the girl had averted her eyes to Naruto's sleeping form.

"I have never heard of a Jinchuuriki that transforms twice but still hasn't fully transformed?" Yugito asked her, eyes still glued on Naruto's form, "have you met any other Jinchuuriki?"

Sakura looked a bit confused but nodded and answered anyways, "yeah the Kazekage though after Akatsuki extract his Biju and the Suna elder Chiyo resurrected him he is no' longer a Jinchuuriki".

"Yes I know about that incident…have you ever seen him transform?" the Kumo Jonin asked.

Sakura reluctantly nodded, "it was three years ago; he transformed into a miniature raccoon before I was knocked out". She looked over to Naruto bed with saddened eyes, "he saved me from Gaara that day…I never did thank him for it".

"What about the Biju's full form?" Yugito asked now staring at her.

"I…I saw it a few months ago when the Kazekage was captured though technically it was a copy…" she trailed off.

"Well even if it was just a copy it was still a full transformation right?" When she got a nod in reply so Yugito explained, "Naruto's didn't; it coated him in chakra then ripped his skin apart and turned him into a miniature demon fox with _four tails_. That shouldn't have happened; all Jinchuuriki I've ever heard of form regular Tailed-Shrouds around their bodies before fully transforming into their Biju; myself included. Naruto's didn't; his formed a Tailed-Shroud then coated himself in a combination of chakra and blood. The closest one to this I'd say would be my old sensei Kirabi but even he forms a Tailed-Shroud and then once he hits a set number of tails he fully transforms".

"So what does that mean?" Sakura asked shifting her eyes between the two.

"Either Kyuubi is different even for a Biju or…he doesn't have a body anymore and is trying to create a new one using Naruto's". The latter scared the pink-haired kunoichi very much, "but that's not all that worries me".

"There's more?" Sakura asked not believing.

"When his Tailed-Shroud resonated with mine I could feel what he felt and by proxy the Kyuubi itself. It was pure evil and that in itself is impossible," Yugito explained putting her hand on her head to fight the headache she was beginning to feel. "Good cannot exist without evil and evil cannot exist without good. The balance is upset if one were destroyed; they're both sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other but Kyuubi's thoughts were pure evil almost like he was…incomplete".

Sakura looked at her confused but getting the general idea, "if what you say is true then…where is the other half of the Kyuubi?"

"I don't know and that's what worries me," Yugito finished casting a look out of the window.

It had suddenly gotten quiet after that…

After a half an hour passed in silence Sakura spoke softly, "I guess I owe you an apology".

Yugito looked at her in surprise, "I'm sorry; what did you say?"

The pink-haired Chunin cast a look at her still sleeping team-mate, "you were right; I couldn't give Naruto what he needed and I'm sorry for how I've been treating you". Yugito was about to tell her it was alright when a groan was heard from the other bed getting their attention, "Naruto? Are you awake?"

Another groan was heard our blond hero managed to open one eye weakly, "what happened?"

"You've been out for two days you baka; we've been worried about you," Sakura told him as he his eyes suddenly shot open.

"Wait about the battle; Orochimaru, Sasuke…what happened?" Naruto asked frantically trying to recall everything.

"You don't remember?" Yugito asked confused knowing that even if a Biju was in control of their host that the host would still be conscious during it unless there was a reason (Gaara being a prime example).

"I remember we pursued them to the surface but after that…it's all a blank," he answered rubbing his eyes and then looked up at the blond princess. "What exactly happened?"

"You lost control of Kyuubi and nearly killed everyone," Yugito answered truthfully causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock slightly.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before clenching his fists in anger, "dammit".

"Thankfully Yamato-taicho managed to suppress the Kyuubi after the snake and his pets fled," the Kumo Jonin told him.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he asked in a fearful tone and took notice that Yugito was also in a hospital bed, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Yugito shook her head, "I just hurt myself trying to hold you off long enough for Yamato to suppress Kyuubi's power".

Our blond hero sighed in relief, "thank you".

"Don't mention it; you'd do the same for me," she waved it off. "Just remember your paying for ramen when we get back".

His eyes widened before he whined loudly, "no fair".

The blond girl just chuckled in response, _'I feel like a third wheel…'_ Sakura thought; this being the first time she saw how they acted when they were not on a duty. After a few moments and the room had descended into silence the pink-haired Chunin spoke up again getting their attention, "Naruto there's something I have to tell you…it's about Sasuke".

Naruto's eyes hardened and he lowered his head, "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan but I don't think I'm strong enough to bring him back for you just y-".

"I don't want you to bring him back for me anymore," that stopped the blond mid-sentence.

"W-what?" he stuttered; hell even Yugito was surprised at what she had said.

"The Sasuke we knew is dead; I refused to believe that and it nearly got us all killed". Sakura explained, "All that's left is a shell".

"B-but my promise-" he stuttered again not sure what to say.

"You can't bring yourself to break a promise but…I can". She explained, "Your promise is null and void Naruto; I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused".

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door…

_Knock Knock_

The door opened slowly, "hello? Do you mind if I come in?" it was Tenten. After she got the okay she entered taking a look at the rooms occupants, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No; we were just about finished here anyways," Sakura said standing up.

Turning Tenten asked, "Naruto-taicho…I need a favour".

"What kind of favour?" asked the Konoha Jonin.

"Can you teach me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" asked the weapon's mistress.

Naruto seemed surprised at the request, "why? Maybe you don't know but it's a Kinjutsu; technically I'm not supposed to teach it too anyone".

Tenten looked a bit nervous at that, "I sort of need it to complete a jutsu I'm working on".

"…I'll have to get permission from Tsunade-Obachan," for once he didn't get hit for calling the Hokage a grandma.

Tenten nodded in thanks, "thank you".

Nobody had noticed that Sakura had slipped out of the room…

**Fire Country: Konoha / Hokage's Office**

"…and that's everything," the team reported to the Hokage upon their return to the village.

Tsunade leaned back her chair with her eyes closed before she, "alright; I guess the mission is a failure then" she sighed.

"We're not giving up," Naruto told her. "They got away this time but we'll get them eventually".

Tsunade let a small smile grace her lips, "I know". She opened her eyes and examined the team, "but for now I think you all need some time off". The team looked up at that, "you're all tired; it's been a hard few weeks. Take the rest of the week off; until further notice Team Naruto is off the active list".

No' one really complained…

"Is there anything else?" she asked with a sigh. When they shook their heads she continued, "alright then; you're all dismissed". The team bowed before everyone but Sakura left the room, "can I do anything for you Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked nervous about something though what Tsunade couldn't tell. "If I may Tsunade-Shishou I…I'd like to request more training," she finally managed to get out.

The blond woman sat back in her chair with a raised eyebrow, "is this about the Uchiha or…is it because of that hammer you have now?" she had taken note of the weapon during the report.

"I…I need to get stronger for both of those reasons; this hammer can only be wielded by me. When I handed it to Yamato-taicho or Tenten or even Lee-kun they couldn't even lift it never mind use it; for some reason only I can and…I don't want to be useless anymore," Sakura clenched her fists thinking about what had happened and feeling the war hammer that now clung to her back like it was always meant to be there.

Tsunade looked over her student with the occasional glance at the hammer itself before she gave her answer, "alright we'll finish your training but in all honesty I can barely help you from here on out; as for that hammer of yours…Konoha doesn't actually have anyone who uses a hammer in their fighting style. It's usually too big for a ninja to use so they prefer to stick with smaller weapons like kunai or in Naruto's case a sword but always a bladed weapon; never a hammer".

"It's alright I'll manage," Sakura nodded in understanding; she'd have to learn how to wield the hammer herself.

--

"So where are you guys going?" Yugito asked the rest of the group as they exited the tower.

Tenten looked over at her green-clad team-mate before answering, "Lee and I are going to see how Neji-kun and his new team are doing".

"Say hi for me," Naruto told her and the weapon's mistress nodded.

"Will do," she said with a smile.

Look round Lee noticed someone was missing, "hey; where's Sakura-Chan?"

It was then that most of the team noticed the two were missing, "yeah your right; where did she go?" Yugito asked looking round.

"Sakura-san stayed back to speak with Hokage-sama," Sai informed them.

"Wonder why," our blond hero mused.

"I must be leaving; my superiors will want a report from me in person," the Root Anbu agent bowed politely before disappearing a swirl of leaves.

"We're leaving too; see you around," Tenten shouted over her shoulder dragging Lee away by his jumpsuit.

"Come by later and I'll teach the jutsu you wanted," Naruto called after her. He sighed and turned towards the man that had stopped him on the last mission, "err…Yamato; can I ask a favour of you?"

The Anbu Captain shifted his helmet slightly, "and what would that be Naruto-kun?"

The blond hero nodded towards Yugito, "can you teach us something?"

Yamato mused for a second, "it would depend on your elemental affinities".

"I only have one: wind," Naruto replied sadly.

"I got two: fire and lightning," the Kumo Jonin stated from the side.

Bringing his hand up to his chin he mused the idea over, "you see that's a problem for me; I'm a water and earth type so to teach you those would be useless…Kakashi-sempai might be able to help you if we get him too; he does have a Genin Team now last I heard".

"Kakashi-sensei…because of his Sharingan he's able to use all of the main elements," Naruto remembered from his days under the man's command. "He's a jack of trade but a master of none".

"That's not entirely true; he's mastered the lightning element to an insane degree," Yamato spoke truthfully getting Yugito's attention.

"He could help me," she said.

"With what?" the Anbu Captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With that jutsu we saw the Uchiha use on our last mission; the 'Chidori Nagashi'".

**Author's Notes:**

Alright short chapter this time but in all honesty the end part is mostly a filler. Anyway before anyone starts complaining; Chidori is _Kakashi's _original jutsu so he will understand how Chidori Nagashi works judging by the description and so Yugito will understand how to recreate it _however_ since she doesn't have a Sharingan it will take awhile for her to get it down right. The Chidori was not created by Sasuke so I don't want any complaints about Yugito using _his_ jutsu in the coming chapters.

Major character development on Sakura's part…

And about Naruto; has anyone else noticed that his Jinchuuriki forms seem to have a larger number than others? I mean Gaara had two (three if you count Sasuke interrupting the first stage in the sand sphere with Chidori) Yugito had one (she jumped straight to a two tailed cat) and Kirabi had two (though his skin did peel off like Naruto's does). Naruto's on the other hand (and Sora's from the anime) has six (no tail, one-tail, four-tail, six-tail, eight-tail and nine-tails). Doesn't anyone else find that a bit odd?

Oh and before I forget…the last time I checked Naruto only has a wind elemental affinity and no' secondary but I remember reading somewhere that you needed two elemental affinities to become a Jonin. Is that true? If it is then I'll try and fix it in the coming chapters.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone technique

Chidori Nagashi = Thousand Birds Current

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter15: Apprenticeship

**Fire Country: Training Ground**

It had been two months since the team returned and most of the time they had only seen each other in passing. Sai had all but vanished, disappearing into the shadows of Danzo's Root Anbu section. Sakura had seemed to disappear also though Tsunade knew where she had went and every few hours went to continue her instructions. Tenten and Lee had visited Neji and his new team…let's just say it was a rather strange sight to see Neji run out of patience with the D-Ranked missions they had been getting.

As for Naruto and Yugito well…after hooking up with Yamato they had proceeded to look for Hatake Kakashi who they had found was in charge of a Genin team he had passed (a feet only the original Team 7 had accomplished). The first meeting with him however…wasn't what they expected; it involved the three Genin dashing through the trees hunting a rather aggressive cat by the name of Tora.

Upon spotting them Tora had immediately jumped into Yugito's arms; when the Genin team had arrived a few moments later they had tried to grab the cat only for Yugito to dodge them at every turn. Once she had worn them out the cat had jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled its nose against her cheek causing both Naruto and Yamato to roll their eyes and Yugito to glare at them.

Soon after Kakashi had arrived to greet them and dismissed his Genin team. Kakashi explained that his new team had been getting D-ranked missions for awhile now but were doing extra training sessions in preparation for the coming war.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_Err…Kakashi-sensei; can you help us?" Naruto asked gesturing to himself, Yugito and Yamato._

_The copy-nin raised his only visible eyebrow and asked simply, "what kind of help do you need? Both you and Yugito-san are stronger than me and Yamato-dono is on par with me"._

_Naruto looked a bit sheepish at that, "well…we need help with our elemental affinities; Yugito wants to recreate one of Sasuke's jutsus that we saw on our last mission"._

_Kakashi sighed and looked the three over knowingly, "I read the report; it looked like Sasuke escaped again". When he didn't get in response he continued, "aright; I'll train you both but there's not much I can do"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Since Team Naruto was effectively off of the active list the two had all the time to train themselves to their fullest in the amount of time they had knowing the peace and quiet wouldn't last forever. They still went in and reported to the Hokage as per protocol but they never really got sent on any missions since the mission to Iwa.

In that time Naruto had learned that he had an affinity for the water element and got some training from Yamato since he was a water elemental user too. Yugito had help from Kakashi pertaining to her lightning element and its application to the jutsu 'Chidori' which she was able to do because its design was similar to her own jutsu 'Kaizuki'. After that they had continued to work on other things; those things being two jutsus in their arsenal's that hadn't been fully developed yet and were by no' means finished.

Sadly both Yamato and Kakashi had been called in by Tsunade for a joint mission between the two to Earth Country. That had been three days ago and the two still hadn't returned leaving the two Jonin to continue their self-training.

That's when it started…

Sarutobi Konohamaru and Hyuga Hanabi entered the training field and looked around looking the two people they were told were training here. There was a sudden explosion from one of the nearby trees and he turned just in time for another three explosions to engulf the tree line. Two figures emerged from the trees in the air; one was a girl three years older than them with blond hair and dressed in dark purple and the other was the person Konohamaru knew quite well: the orange jumpsuit clad Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The girl was flying backwards on her own accord readjusting in midair using flames to propel herself from her feet (think rocket boots but with fire elemental manipulation). Naruto wasn't far behind; a plate of chakra appearing in midair allowing him to stop positioning himself sideways. He rotated the chakra plate and jumped off towards her quickly forming a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," twenty clones appeared at his side in midair.

"Henge," the clones' images flickered for a second before they all turned into a swarm of kunai.

"Get back here Yugito!" Naruto shouted as the clone-kunais suddenly accelerated towards her.

The girl: Yugito gritted her teeth and brought her arms up cutting off the chakra flow to her feet and elemental manipulation, "Nayru Ai!" A blue crystal formed around her just as the salvo of kunai hit it.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" Naruto called out as the clone-kunais exploded on contact though a few missed striking the ground beneath her.

She appeared out of the smoke skidding backwards along the ground aiming her bow at him, "Hi no Ya!" she let an arrow fly at a speed that he had seen her use before.

Naruto's eyes snapped in recognition and slid his Mirror Shield off of his back into his hand and swatted the arrow out of the way where it collided with a nearby tree and exploded in flames. "Damn that was close," he muttered forming another chakra plate to land on keeping him airborne. "Raseniki" he belched out a ball of spinning chakra from his mouth at high velocity.

The Kumo Jonin smirked and formed a ball of lightning in her hand before throwing it, "Raikyu!"

Both attacks exploded in the center of the air between them covering the area in a dust cloud and forcing the observers to over their eyes.

When the dust cleared Yugito could be seen smirking up at him, "what the hell are you smiling at Princess?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing," she answered innocently sending his danger senses wild.

Turning quickly he saw another Yugito descending from the sky with her arm throwing a ball of lightning at him, "Oodama Raikyu!"

"Shit," he jumped away seeing it detonate in the air he once occupied and kept his eyes on her while upside down. _'Shunpo no Jutsu,'_ just as she was about to strike him, he concentrated wind chakra to his feet and vanished in a flash of yellow appearing a few feet behind her. He appeared right above her though it a bit off, _'Shunpo no Jutsu'._ Suddenly he shot downwards towards her in a streak of yellow while forming a ball of spinning chakra in his hand. He swung down like he would a sword aiming for her, "got you now!"

'_He's using his wind elemental chakra to push himself in the direction he wants to Shunpo while in midair'. _Yugito turned swiftly she lashed out with her arm covered in flames, "Kaizuki!"

"Rasengan!"

The space between the two jutsus lit up sending blasts of heat and wind in all directions before there was a deafening explosion blowing both combatants flying back and hitting the ground hard blowing up dust on impact. The training ground went silent after that last exchange leaving the two observers shocked at the display wondering if the two had wanted to kill each other.

"Wow," was all Konohamaru could say and Hanabi couldn't help but agree.

She hadn't seen her father, sister or her cousin fight at the level these two were and was kind of glad too, "maybe these two are as good as the rumors claim after all" she said using her Byakugan to try and see through the smoke. When the dust cleared the two observes were shocked to see both combatants looked like they had taken no' damage what so ever, _'huh? We saw them both attack each other with jutsu of at least Jonin level; they have to be hurt after that but…I can't see any injury or even a scratch on either of them; what's going on here?'_

"They're not even hurt," whispered the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Even though they weren't hurt the two were both panting hard, "what just happened?"

Yugito was the one that spoke up just loud enough to hear, "you used that Ninjutsu of yours again; even though my attack was stronger than your Rasengan what was left of my Kaizuki after your jutsu connected with it was deflected by that chakra shield you encased your body in".

"I got a name for it you know," Naruto said annoyed. "It's called Rasenken and I told you before…it's not finished," he patted his chest with his hand and instantly a barrier of spinning chakra appeared around his body as a sheet of blue. "Hey it's only fair I use it; you covered yourself in that crystal of yours just as we clashed," he accused.

She had the decency to look embarrassed, "guilty". She said trying not to meet his gaze.

"That was amazing," Konohamaru's voice rang out catching the two's attention.

"Konohamaru! It's great to see you; what are you doing here?" Naruto greeted walking up to them and took notice of the girl with him, "and what are you doing with one of the Hyuga heiresses…are you two on a date or something?"

The young girl looked away at that while Konohamaru waved his hands in denial, "no, no, no, we err…just came to ask you something; that's all".

Yugito couldn't help but giggle in the background, "alright then what do you want?" Naruto asked looking down at the kid.

"Can you err…train us please?" asked the Sandaime Hokage's grandson nervously.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking the two over.

"Both of our teams are off of the active list after our team-mates got injured on our last mission," Hanabi answered truthfully.

"What happened?" it was Yugito that spoke up then.

Konohamaru's shoulders dropped when she asked that, "we we're ambushed by some Kiri nins during a C-Ranked mission; it was a joint mission between our two teams but the Kiri nins managed to hit us at the start. We fought them off but…they still got us pretty good".

"…You want me to teach both of you?" the Konoha Jonin asked looking between the two and saw them nod, "no".

Konohamaru stepped back surprised, "but why Nisan?" he asked.

"Naruto?" it was Yugito that spoke up.

The Fox Flash turned his head towards her and said simply, "we have enough problems already Yugito; encase you've forgotten a group of _eight_ S-Class criminals have us on their hit lists along with the Mizukage and that's not even mentioning the paedophile of a Sannin and my traitorous team-mate". He shook his head walking passed the two Genin towards the exit, "the last thing on my mind at the moment is teaching a pair of kids".

"B-but Nisan-" Konohamaru called after him but was interrupted.

"How about if you just teach just one of the brats?" asked the Kumo Jonin making him stop in his tracks.

He turned his head back mulling it over, "well…it would be less of a hassle and we might still have enough time to finish our own training before Akatsuki starts knocking again".

"Alright then I'll take the girl and you handle her boyfriend," Yugito stated and the young boy blushed crimson.

Hanabi on the other hand was fuming, "please; who would date this idiot?" She gestured towards the boy beside her, "I have standards you know".

Konohamaru rolled his eyes before he shot back, "well excuse me for being an idiot; _princess_" you could feel the sarcasm.

"Why you little…" Hanabi growled at him readying to Jyuuken him into oblivion when two distinct sounds came from either side of the two twelve year olds.

The two blonds were laughing…

"Remind you of anyone?" Naruto asked between breaths.

"Definitely," Yugito nodded in understanding. Both Konohamaru and Hanabi realised that they must have been acting like the two teenagers did at their age; the two kids decided to look down at the floor to hide their flushed cheeks, "anyway; let's get started".

And so that's how it went; it had quickly become apparent to the two Jonin that these kids weren't ordinary Genin. Apparently Konohamaru had been able to learn both the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Rasengan from Naruto three years prior but couldn't seem to do anything else with it to improve it. Seeing this Naruto had begun teaching him how create exploding clones and how to boost the Rasengan's already formidable power by keeping it in a constant state of overload while continuously infusing it with more chakra.

Let's just say that particular exercise ended in a number of failures…

Hanabi on the other hand kept on practicing her Jyuuken trying to improve it by sparing with Yugito who could easily unseal her chakra points by flooding her system with Nibi's chakra making her the perfect Hyuga sparring partner.

Everything was going fine until…

Hyuga Hinata entered the training field and quickly located its occupants. She took note of her sister being there and merely watched nervously as she saw her sister land a normally devastating hit on Yugito only for her to repair any damage done within seconds. Konohamaru on the other hand created three shadow clones that went in close to Naruto and exploded when they were within range but they didn't do that much damage because of his 'Rasenken' as he called it which deflected the attacks. After they were done both Hanabi and Konohamaru fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Hinata approached them soon after, "hey Hinata-Chan; is there something we can help you with?" Naruto asked while Yugito laid the two twelve-year olds down to rest.

"C-can y-you c-come w-with m-me f-for a s-second N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

Our blond hero reluctantly nodded and followed the Hyuga heiress to the field's gate, "what did you want to talk about Hinata-Chan? If it's about your sister then you'll have to ask Yugito since she's the one training her".

"N-No it-its-" she stopped herself and took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to ask; will you go out with me Naruto-kun?" she asked without stuttering for.

The blond male simply stared for a moment confused, "you mean like…a date?" She blushed and nodded in reply, "I'm err…not sure if should". He said shoot a glance over at where Yugito and the two kids were.

Hinata simply nodded in understanding, "of course; I shouldn't have asked".

Naruto shook his head, "I never said no". She looked up surprised and he smiled, "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow".

She blushed for a second before smiling back at him, "I'll see you then Naruto-kun".

When she left Yugito approached, "well it looks like you got a date". She said in an unreadable tone.

Naruto chuckled nervously scratching his neck, "you err…heard that?" The Kumo Jonin nodded facing away from him, "you don't err…mind?"

Yugito turned to him with an annoyed look shaking her head, "you just can't turn people down can you?" He didn't respond so she continued, "whatever". She just walked away a moment later; Naruto sighed as he saw her leave not noticing her glance back at him, _'you idiot'._

**Author's Notes:**

Its short I know but to be honest I didn't really know what to put in here; I've rewrote this thing three times already and this chapter just didn't want to be written. --Sigh-- Anyway here's chapter 15; please don't complain about it; like I said it just didn't want to be written.

Moving on to the reviews; I've already decided on Naruto's second elemental affinity and its application to the story will be used soon enough. As for new jutsus that these two will make…that is still awhile off yet; they're still working on completing the jutsus they have that aren't finished yet (I'll give you one guess what one of them is).

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone technique

Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique

Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Raseniki = Spiralling Breath

Raikyu = Lightning Ball

Oodama Raikyu = Great Ball Lightning Ball

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Rasenken = Spiralling Fist

Jyuuken = Gentle Fist

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter16: Confessions

**Fire Country: Outside Hyuga Estate**

The next day things went a little crazy; Naruto hadn't seen Yugito since she had left the training grounds and after our blond hero sent the two Genin back to their homes he had nothing else to do but prepare for his date. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say; even after all of this time he still didn't understand her. One moment she was happy and the next she was annoyed at him; seriously what was he supposed to do? He did what he always did of course…what came naturally to him; he acted on impulse.

That brings us to the current situation…

_Knock Knock_

When one of the Hyuga branch members answered the door they took one look at him and sneered, "who are you?"

"Namikaze Naruto; I'm here to pick up Hinata-Chan," he reframed from saying it was a date because he'd rather not deal with the girl's father: Hyuga Hiashi. He was dressed in his green tunic again with his trench-coat over it to keep warm in the slightly chilly autumn air.

The Hyuga looked him over once before nodding and turning back inside. "Very well; I'll be right back," he disappeared into the estate.

After a few minutes of waiting Hinata came out dressed in a long lavender coloured dress, "you look beautiful tonight Hinata-Chan".

She blushed bright enough to see in the darkness and she smiled back at him, "y-you l-look h-handsome N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

Holding out his hand he asked, "shall we?"

She nodded and hesitantly took his hand as they started to walk away from the Hyuga estate. They had soon started walking off deeper into the village; after arriving at the restaurant they ordered their food and talked about what had been happening lately.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly catching his attention.

The blond looking up from his and responded, "is something wrong Hinata-Chan?"

She shook her head and answered, "you just seem…distracted".

Naruto sighed and smiled at her, "it's nothing really".

"W-would you like to talk about it?" she asked in a stutter.

"I…" he took a moment to think before continuing, "I can't break a promise once I've made one. Because of that I want to bring Sasuke back but…" He looked at her confused at the thoughts that had plagued him since his last mission, "tell me…am I being selfish?"

Hinata didn't respond to that unsure how to answer him and simply stared at him seeing his confusion and…guilt. Everyone else in the restaurant seemed to vanish from the two's senses even though they still moved throughout the room. The waiter soon came back with the food that was ordered and deposited it on the table in front of the two.

After a good few minutes she replied, "your nindo dictates that you never give up and never back down. You never break a promise no matter what". She didn't stutter; her words ringing clear through his mind, "what is it you believe in? What is it you're fighting for now?"

He looked away "I…"

"Is it for that promotion you received? Or your need to be acknowledged?" the tone of her voice seemed to echo in his mind upon her every word.

"No I…" he couldn't seem to answer.

"If it is then you're no different from Sasuke," she told him.

"I am not him," Naruto didn't like being compared to the man he once thought of as a brother.

"You're the last of your clan; what was left of them was wiped out by Kyuubi and you want it dead just like Sasuke wants his brother dead". Her face looked to be made in stone, "what's the difference between you and him?"

Naruto simply stared for what felt like a good long time before he gave his answer, "the difference between us is that I'm not consumed by hatred".

She smiled at that, "good answer". She spoke simply, "but you haven't answered the question; what is it you are really fighting for?"

"I…I honestly don't know," he said truthfully.

"…I'm afraid only you can find the answer to that question," her words echo in his ears as he grasped each one.

Naruto's gaze turned curious, "what about you? What do you believe in? What do you fight for?"

She looked down and smiled before answering, "I fight for my family; both the main and branch families. I hate conflict; I always have but I believe that the day will come when the world will stand united in peace and that's what I fight for".

"I think I heard someone tell me something like that before," he smiled remembering his three year trip with his godfather. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

She nodded in understanding and a blush settled back on her face, "w-what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…how was your last mission?" he asked trying to start up the conversation. When he saw her sadden for some reason he asked, "what's wrong?"

"O-our last mission…it end well," emotions flickered across Hinata's eyes as she answered. "We had just finished tracking down an A-Ranked nukenin since we are one of the best tracker teams in Konoha but on our way back…" she couldn't finish.

"It's alright; if you don't want to tell me you don't have too," Naruto said softly seeing her discomfort.

She continued anyways, "since Kurenai-sensei is pregnant we have been-".

"Wow, wow, wow, back up a second here". Naruto interrupted waving his hands to slow down, "Kurenai-san is…pregnant?"

Hinata giggled seeing his expression, "yes of course; you didn't know?"

He seemed surprised, "to be honest it's the first I've heard of it". He put his hand on his chin taking his thinking pose, "don't tell me…Asuma is the father isn't it?"

She nodded in reply as she continued, "they were married last spring".

Hinata smiled at the memory of their wedding day and Naruto sighed, "it's a shame I couldn't be there; it would have been fun".

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure they understand why you couldn't be there," she reassured him.

"Yeah…I guess but it still doesn't make it right," he told her.

She smiled again and then continued, "a-as I was saying; since Kurenai-sensei is pregnant we have been operating as a three-man cell for over six months. All available Jonin are either on the frontlines doing missions or training any new Genin teams so we only had three people in our team. After we had completed our mission we started back to Konoha carrying the captured Nukenin; that's when things got complicated. None of us knew what it was but it looked like blue blood running through his veins. We didn't think much of it but on our way back we we're attacked by these _people_ if that's what you could call them in red hooded cloaks".

"Red hooded cloaks?" Naruto asked, _'haven't I seen something like that before?'_

"W-We didn't get their names but they were very strong; there were four of them and just one of them defeated my team". Hinata's voice seemed to be shaking slightly as she remembered the events that happened to her, "if it wasn't for Shino-kun's bug clones allowing us to escape we would have surely died".

Naruto watched as emotions continued to play across her face, "what else happened?"

She looked up at him, sadness evident on her face, "K-Kiba-kun suffered injury; he needed surgery and S-Shino-kun was stabbed repeatedly. They're both in the hospital right now".

"…Will they be alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

Hinata nodded and spoke up, "t-the doctors say they will but they haven't woken up yet".

The two descended into silence after that and finished off their meals.

Getting her attention Naruto asked, "Shall we go now?"

She nodded in reply and they both stood to leave. Naruto paid the bill on the way out as the waiter returned to clean the table they had sat at. The sky was orange with the sun's rays shining across the sky. He looked over at his date and saw she was shivering slightly from the autumn air. She didn't notice him do anything until she felt something wrap around her covering her cold arms.

She looked down and saw she was now wearing his coat, _'I'm…I'm wearing his coat'._

She looked up to see him smiling at her, "you looked cold so you can have it". He tapped his stomach, "it's not like I need it to stay warm after all".

She blushed but didn't protest; only uttering a little, "thank you".

As they walked Naruto suddenly got a brilliant idea and asked her, "hey Hinata-Chan; do you trust me?"

She looked at him slightly nervous, "y-yes Naruto-kun; w-why do you ask?" she stuttered.

"Just hang on for a second," he said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders causing her to blushed from the contact. "Gotta flash," he winked at her and suddenly the whole world spun around them.

She heard a loud tear of wind as the she felt herself become dizzy from the experience. When she regained her senses she saw that she was now on top of the Hokage Monument overlooking the entire village below.

"H-how did we-" she tried to ask.

"Something I call Shunpo no Jutsu; it took seven consecutive jumps to get up here but it worked," Naruto grinned and sat down. "It may not have the range my dad's Hiraishin no Jutsu does but it doesn't need tri-prong kunai to use".

"Y-you mean it always feels like that?" she asked still recovering from the 'jump' as he called it. He nodded and she asked, "h-how can you stand it? I-I felt dizzy just riding and couldn't understand what was going on".

"That's because we we're moving at the speed of light itself; I may not be able to use it to its fullest yet but I know how to read what's going on while using it," he explained. He sighed and gestured out towards the village, "anyways take a look at why I brought you up here".

She looked up and saw that the sun was shining over the far horizon slowly descending behind the mountain range. Its rays illuminating the village in a glow of orange and yellow like someone she knew. She smiled and sat down beside him as they stayed there for nearly an hour talking as the sun fell behind the mountains and disappeared from sight.

When it was completely out of view Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "come on; let's get you home". He said holding out his hand towards her. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet; she lost her balance for a second and he had to catch her before she could fall, "are you alright?"

She blushed and nodded pulling away, "I-I'm fine thank you".

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again and she took a deep breath. A moment later the world spun as she felt and heard a blast of wind hit her again. This time though she kept her eyes closed as to avoid getting dizzy and soon the winds settled as her feet again touched solid ground. They were now standing down the street from the Hyuga Estate.

"Well here we are," Naruto said finally letting her go blushing slightly.

She nods and the two approach the estate; however before she entered she stopped them and said with without stuttering, "Naruto-kun; I need to tell you something".

Realising what she was about to say he raised his hand, "Hinata-Chan I-".

She took deep breath and said with a sweet smile, "I love you Naruto-kun; I always have".

All he could seem to do was stand and try to find the words, "I'm sorry but…I already love someone else".

Hinata smiled sadly in understanding, "I see…well then". Before he could react she pressed up against him and brought her lips to his.

The kiss wasn't anything special but it spoke volumes to the boy and when she pulled away they both blushed lightly.

She stepped back and smiled, "that's just to let you know everything's alright between us and you shouldn't worry so much".

"I get it," he said softly and smiled.

He turned to leave but Hinata spoke up once more, "are you going to tell Yugito how you feel?"

His eyes flashed in surprise, "how did you-".

"N-Naruto-kun; almost everyone knows about your attachment to each other," she closed her eyes and asked again. "Now are you going to tell Yugito how you feel?"

He replied simply, "no I'm not".

He started walking away from the estate and Hinata watched as he went but he stopped again when she asked, "why won't you accept that people can have other emotions towards you other than hate and fear?"

He turned back towards he and answered simply, "we all have our demons; some are just more real than others". Just before he disappeared around the street corner however finished what he was saying, "it's how we deal with them that defines who we are".

She activates her Byakugan and remains there for a few minutes before she shook her head and entered the Hyuga Estate.

'_Good luck Naruto-kun'._

--

Naruto walked aimlessly around the village for the next few hours before finally arriving at his family home. The first thing he noticed however was a rather distracted blond girl he knew very well standing at his door.

"Yugito?" he asked wondering why she was there having not seen her since yesterday.

"Hey Naruto…can I talk to you for a moment?" the Kumo Jonin asked unsure of herself.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?  
_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.  
_

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

He nodded confused, "alright; what is it Yugito?"

She took a deep breath and asked, "do you love me?" When he didn't respond she shouted, "Naruto!"

"I can't-" he tried to say but she cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap!" she shouted tears running down her face, "make up your damn mind Naruto".

"Yugito I…" he turned away trying to find the words.

A moment later however he was tackled to the ground and before he knew it she was hammering her fist on his chest, "I can't keep doing this Naruto! I just—I just can't".

"I-I'm sorry Yugito but I…" he said letting her cry into his shirt.

"I love you," she said between sobs.

"W-what?" he asked not believing his ears.

"I said I love you, you idiot" she said and kissed him forcefully surprising him. When she pulled away sharply, "are you really that dense Hero?"

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_He started walking away from the estate and Hinata watched as he went but he stopped again when she asked, "why won't you accept that people can have other emotions towards you other than hate and fear?"_

_He turned back towards he and answered simply, "we all have our demons; some are just more real than others". Just before he disappeared around the street corner however finished what he was saying "it's how we deal with them that defines who we are"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I-I love you too," he managed to say before she kissed him again.

A moment later they both disappear in a flash of yellow…

{Insert Imagination}

**Author's Notes:**

Well there's chapter 16; like it? Hate it? I have to say that it is the longest scene I've ever written that does not involve a battle. Well I'm sure many of you wanted to finally see them get together and here it is. Though people have asked if I was doing a Naruto/Sakura/Yugito pair I will tell everyone right now I _cannot_ make that kind of storyline sensible (as far as ninja's, demons and goddesses are concerned).

Seriously it would make no sense half the time; that's why I never really like harem fics; they're alright but I usually stick with Naruto having only one girl. Call me old-fashioned if you want but I just can't make it work anyways. For the record I know it's a bit rushed at the start.

**Song:**

_Gotta be Somebody_ by _Nickelback_

_**Translation**_

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	17. Team Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter17: Team Cherry Blossom

**Fire Country: Training Ground**

It had been nearly a month since his date with the elder Hyuga heiress and he had gotten together with Yugito.

Let's just say it was a good thing Jiraiya had taught him how to soundproof a room…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a very useful skill at times after all.

Moving on Konohamaru had shown significant progress in the jutsus Naruto had taught him but he seemed to be having a hard time grasping his fire elemental manipulation. He could understand it and how it worked as well as its application but he just couldn't get it down right even with Yugito trying to help him. Thankfully Kakashi and Yamato had returned from their mission and resumed their regular duties.

When asked if there was anything else that could be done Kakashi commented that he could always learn a Katon jutsu to get a firm grasp of the basics. The Copy-nin had given him a scroll with the details for the Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and the boy started on it straight away. It actually amused the human scarecrow that the boy was as energetic and carefree as Naruto used to be at that age.

Hanabi too was progressing but she was progressing at a far faster and alarming pace. Because of the fact that she could spar against two different people who could keep going and nullify her attacks she was able to refine her abilities and accuracy many times over. It was almost frightening the way she was able to exceed everyone's expectations; even her father's. It was for this reason that when she executed a pair of high-level Hyuga clan secret jutsus in their spars that the two Jonin accepted that she was a textbook genius at the Jyuuken Taijutsu.

As for the two blonds; well they were doing their own training knowing it was only a matter of time before Akatsuki decided to pay them a visit. During this time Yamato had taught Naruto a jutsu that the blond saw him use once which would help his water elemental manipulation called Suiton: Hahonryu. This coupled with the two Futon jutsus Naruto had been developing greatly complimented the blonde's apparently limited but effective arsenal.

Yugito was much the same as she had managed to unlock her bow's final setting for her arrows and also develop her previously unfinished jutsu. She had also managed to harness the fire element to an extreme degree allowing her to literally blast herself out of the way of any attacks she was going to be hit by in the spars.

Sadly things were about to become extremely complicated…

**Fire Country: Hokage's Office**

"I assume you know why I've summoned you?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her chair as she gazed at the group in front of her.

Standing in front of her desk were the Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Anko (eating dango).

"Akatsuki has made their move I take it?" Kakashi asked lazily already knowing her answer.

"Yes; the reports say that there are six of them in all," she explained. "I'm sending out a strike force to deal with them".

"Then why aren't Naruto, Sakura and Yugito here with us? They would be the best option to face this threat wouldn't they?" the copy-nin asked with his one visible eye watching her carefully.

"Naruto and Yugito are currently in training at the moment and until their finished I cannot send them out to face Akatsuki and as for Sakura…she's right behind you," the Hokage forced back a grin as the group turned to the door.

Without as much as a noise the pink-haired Chunin of the Konoha 11 entered the room with (to Hinata's surprise) Hanabi trailing just behind. However what caught their attention was what the elder of the two was wearing. Her hair had grown out passed her shoulders and she wore a long pink/red coat with the kanji for 'Immortal Slug' and a picture of a hammer emblazoned on its back. She held the Megaton Hammer in her hand resting it on her shoulder as she walked to the front of the group.

She stood up in front of the group and spoke directly to her teacher, "you summoned me Shishou?"

Tsunade grinned and nodded, "yes I did Sakura; Akatsuki has decided to come after us now and I've decided to reorganize the teams until further notice to combat this threat". The pinkette cocked her head to the left and let her explain, "As of this moment Team Naruto is disbanded and the teams are being reformed again temporarily".

At that Hanabi raised her hand confused and asked, "If I may Hokage-sama?" When she got a nod from the older woman she continued, "I fail to see why I have been summoned to this meeting; I am after all Genin and from what I hear these 'Akatsuki' are S-Class Nukenin that even you would be hard-pressed to defeat".

"You're here because with your current team injured and the village currently shorthanded you are being reassigned to Team Sakura along with Sai and Yamato led by Haruno Sakura," explained the Hokage as she let a grin slip across her face at seeing the other's reactions.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect you can't be serious," Neji protested as it was his duty to protect both his cousins. "Assigning both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama to the frontlines at the same time is just asking for someone to try and kidnap them to steal the Byakugan".

"I agree that's why I assigned her to Team Sakura since they can protect her though considering the training she's been receiving she can hold her own if just for a little while," Tsunade reassured him before turning to the others. "I'm reinstating Team Gai but since Gai is on a mission right now I'm assigning Kakashi as your team leader". They four nodded in understanding and she turned to the final group, "Team Kurenai; I know since Kurenai-san is off of the active list that you three have been used to working by yourselves lately but I expect you to follow any of Kakashi's orders. Understood?" The three nodded in understanding.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing Shishou?" Sakura asked knowing there was something the woman wasn't telling them.

Tsunade closed her eyes before replying now completely serious, "I dispatched Team Asuma to investigate the Akatsuki activity on the border two days ago and a message was sent back to us; apparently they are hiding and can't escape without being noticed by the Akatsuki agents".

"If they can't get away then they're effectively cut off," Yamato surmised.

"Hey so this is a rescue mission?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade shook her head however and replied, "Your primary objective is to eliminate as many Akatsuki members as you can. Recovering Team Asuma is a secondary objective though you should probably link up with them so they can provide assistance".

"Strength in numbers," Shino spoke in monotone remembering the old saying.

"Precisely," the Hokage finished, "dismissed".

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

The village was in ruins and covered in the smell of death, smoke and blood. Buildings were nothing more than rubble and spikes of wood and stone sticking out ground as a testament to the destruction that lay before the group. In the center of this deathly silent town was Team Asuma standing in the town square; they looked to be in pretty bad shape but nothing too serious when compared to the many corpses that littered the streets.

"You're late Kakashi," Asuma turned his head towards the newly arrived group.

"Sorry," the copy-nin didn't even try to make up a lie considering the situation, "it took us awhile to track you down".

Chouji was sitting on the nearby ground propped up against the wall as Ino was attempting to heal his bleeding shoulder, "they came out of no' where; we didn't even see them coming until it was too later". By now Chouji was struggling to remain conscious as the Ino continued to work.

"What happened exactly?" Kakashi asked as several members of the teams cast worrying glances at the Akimichi.

"We thought we were tracking them to this village when these _things_ attacked us from behind; they seemed to attach themselves to one of the Akatsuki members after we were found out," Asuma answered. "One of those things hit Chouji with some kind of futon jutsu that blew a hole through his shoulder".

Kakashi thought on this for a moment before nodding, "it should be expected where Akatsuki are concerned". He returned his gaze to the man and spoke, "please continue".

"Yes well fortunately Shikamaru was able to catch them with his Kagemane no Jutsu allowing Ino and I to establish a Fūbaku Hojin. The moment Shikamaru released his jutsu we escaped and tried to evacuate as many people from the village as we could. Sadly they were able to escape our trap faster than we had anticipated and we were barely able to hide in time to avoid detection". The smoker finished recalling the events that had unfolded for him and his team.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and asked, "Where did they go?"

"They went north nearly an hour ago," Asuma replied.

Kakashi nodded and asked, "Are you and your team up for another confrontation?"

The smoker nodded and answered, "Just give us the word".

Kakashi nodded again and turned back to the teams, "Kiba; see if you can pick up their trail and we'll move out". The Inuzuka nodded in reply and sniffed the air as the copy-nin continued, "everyone; this is Akatsuki we're dealing with so don't let your guard down".

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him and spoke in a voice he knew very well, "you have already let your guard down Kakashi".

Kakashi turned swiftly but knew he wouldn't be able to block the oncoming attack; there was a sudden _clang_ of metal hitting metal as Tenten came in from the side and parried an Anbu styled blade with her Katana. The three skidded away from each other with Kakashi and Tenten regrouping with the others.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi stated as he uncovered his own Sharingan.

"You would most likely be dead right now were it not for that girl Kakashi," the Uchiha spoke and raised his head allowing his eyes to scan across the group.

"Don't look into his eyes," Kakashi ordered and they all lowered their gaze to the floor.

Just then five more figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds emblazoned on them dropped down beside Itachi. When the teams looked them over they saw that the next looked more dangerous than the last.

"Hey brats; I'm going to enjoy cutting off your arms and legs," Kisame grinned like a shark about to get its meal.

"Surrender the Kyuubi and the Nibi to us," Sasori said as an order more than a request.

It took Sakura every fibber of her being to restrain herself from attack the puppeteer then and there. "Sorry to disappoint you but they're not here," Sakura said as she levelled an angered glare at Sasori.

"Shame; I was hoping to add their bodies to my collection," Sasori said from within his third scorpion puppet body.

"I thought I killed that scorpion body of yours already," growled the pink-haired kunoichi. "Or perhaps you don't get the point of me pummelling it again and again," she let a smirk form on her face as she hefted her hammer onto her shoulders.

"Sakura, stay calm; this is Akatsuki we are dealing with. Not some random nukenins," Kakashi warned her while not taking his eye(s) off of the collection of Akatsuki members. Suddenly he took notice of something very important, "dammit; Kisame's draining our chakra".

It was true; large amounts of their chakra were being absorbed by Kisame's Zanbato, "do you like Samehada's new trick? It can drain your chakra before you even realise it or start channelling it now," the mist swordsman laughed as he saw that most of the Konoha teams were looking exhausted.

"We have you now," Itachi stated as he looked them all over once. Sudden movement from the girl who blocked his earlier attack caught his attention as she shot passed him and formed a hand-seal he knew.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Tenten spoke with one hand still on her Katana as she closed in on the Akatsuki member: Zetsu.

She knew from his file that he was the most elusive and so if she took him out then she was effectively stopping any form of an Akatsuki retreat. Both of Zetsu's halves barely registered the girl's movement until she was right on top of him and by that time it was too late.

"Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai!" the weapon's mistress called out as the clones started executing a rather complicated and beautiful pattern of sword strikes which all connected on the Akatsuki member.

She brought her sword down and pinning him to the floor making sure to hit him between his two 'jaws'.

'_I can't move!'_ Zetsu light half thought having never seen anything like it. _**'We must get out of this now!'**_His dark half thought at the same time but this one was out of fear.

"Got you!" Tenten called out as she pulled out a scroll. She unravelled it and in poof of smoke erupted from the kanji written on it, "Kuchiyose: Tobidōgu".

She dropped the scroll and was suddenly holding a large metal ball with an attached chain. The weapon's mistress smirked as she flung out the chain and started spinning it around her using the chain to hold onto and guide it. She brought the ball up and slammed it down hard on the pinned Akatsuki member shattering the bones in his body with on strike. As the ball and chain dropped to the ground she picked up her katana which was still lodged in the now dead Akatsuki member's chest.

Tenten turned and held out her blade towards the mist swordsman in a challenging gesture, "whose next?"

"She took out Zetsu in a matter of seconds," Kakuzu mused as he fused all five of his hearts into his body and shifted into his long-ranged form.

"Konoha Daisenpu!" a blur of green appeared from his side and connected a double spinning kick to his earth mask. The resulting force of the blow shattered the mask as the waterfall nukenin skidded away.

"You little brat, Raiton: Gian," one of his masks opened its mouth and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out from it. It was only thanks to Lee's great speed that he was able to dodge it, "fast little kid…I wonder if he has a bounty on his head". As Kakuzu continued his musings he kept track of the Taijutsu specialist preventing him from getting close.

"Hey!" He turned swiftly suddenly feeling immense danger and was surprised that he was struck again by one of the Konoha nins.

It was the little Hyuga girl he had seen before; he had met a few in his _long _life but knew that as long as he kept them at a distance they couldn't really do anything to him. The green kid he could understand getting close enough to attack him considering the boy's speed but this girl…he hadn't sensed her until she was within his defences and was ready to strike. Just then he noticed the reason hadn't seen her attack coming.

'_She's too small for me to keep track of and outmanoeuvre,' _he realised as he felt his water heart shatter from her Jyuuken strike. "You'll pay for that little girl," he slid across the ground as two of his remaining masks opened. "Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku," the massive blast of wind merged with the large fire blast to create a truly monstrous wave of pure fire at her.

Even he thought it was over kill but this girl had pissed him off by destroying one of his hearts.

"Hanabi!" called out several of the Konoha nins that weren't currently fight the other Akatsuki members.

"Kaiten!" Hanabi called out as she spun as fast as she could, creating a circular barrier.

The blast impacted with the sphere and was soon followed by a deafening explosion. Hanabi fell backwards to the unforgiving ground breathing hard feeling the last of her chakra reserves being depleted from that last jutsu she had used.

"I have you now," Kakuzu said as his web-like strings grabbed her body and he readied to tear out her heart. "Your heart is mine now little girl!" just as his strings closed in on their target Hanabi could hear someone calling her name.

In one swift motion the strings were cut and Kakuzu was forced to retreat, "dammit. What now?" he stared at the one who had interfered and noticed that though she was a few years older that she had the same eyes as the Genin he had been fighting.

"N-nechan?" Hanabi stuttered for once in her life having just been an _inch _away from death's door.

"Don't worry; I'll handle this," the older Hyuga said without a stutter with Byakugan activated.

"B-but you'll die if you fight him," Hanabi couldn't figure out why her sister seemed to want to fight this_…monster_.

"I refuse to be weak," Hinata smiled back at her younger sister all the while keeping an 'eye' on the Akatsuki member. She turned back to her opponent and whispered, "Wait here".

She shot forward as Hanabi's eyes widened thinking her sister was about to die, "Nechan!" she called out after the older Hyuga.

Kakuzu smirked as he saw her coming and charged another fire/wind combo blast, "this one might be worth the reward if Kumo will have her". The bounty hunter unleashed his attack at its maximum power, "Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku".

Hinata brought her arms to her side and suddenly two dragons-like creatures made of chakra appeared at her side.

"Jūho Sōshiken" she whispered as the two chakra dragons broke through the oncoming blast and allowed her to continue on course.

'_Wha-'_ his eyes widened as she suddenly landed an agonizing hit on him. He knocked her away and looked down to find that his lightning heart was now destroyed as well. Seeing this he looked up at her and saw that she wore a Konoha hitai and couldn't help but chuckle, "it has been a long time since I've had this much difficulty…not since the first Konoha Shinobi I ever fought".

Hinata narrowed her eyes as he seemed to smirk, "and who might that be?"

"…The Shodaime Hokage of course," Kakuzu replied and her eyes widened in terror as his grasped the answer she was given. After all the Shodaime Hokage lived over a hundred years ago…if this _person_ had lived back then; then how was he still alive? His smirk widened under his mask as he saw her look of fear, "I am not immortal but…that doesn't mean I can't prolong my life".

Hinata's eyes shifted into a glare totally unlike her as she saw made the connection between the masks he wore and the hearts they contained, "you, you monster! You've taken the hearts of others just to prolong your miserable life! Don't you feel anything for those that you've killed?!"

Kakuzu just chuckled and looked at her amused, "yes. I felt that they were well worth the money I got from killing them". His smirk dropped however as he started charging his remaining two masks again, "this ends now however, Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku".

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the attack coming but knew she couldn't dodge or deflect it this time, _'I don't have enough chakra to stop it this time'._

She was suddenly grabbed by a green blur as the fire/wind wave hit the place she had just stood at and the large area to her sides and behind her. She found herself on the ground beside her younger sister and most of the other members of the Konoha teams.

"We should be safe for a few moments," Lee panted feeling exhausted from the continuous fighting.

"Where'd those Akatsuki go?" Tenten asked also breath hard as she let her ball drop to the floor along with its chain.

"They withdrew but it won't be for long," Neji informed them as he deactivated his Byakugan. "What do we do? We can't face them as we are now; we simply don't have enough chakra left to fight them," asked the Hyuga Jonin.

"I'm afraid you won't have time to create a plan," their heads shot in the direction of the voice and saw that the Akatsuki members had also regrouped and were standing next to each other not too far away. "Surrender the Kyuubi and the Nibi to us and you will not be harmed," Itachi spoke without any trace of emotion in his voice.

'_This is bad; we can't beat them and we can't run or hide,'_ Kakashi ran through almost every scenario in his head trying to find a way out of this mess but he found that all of them ended badly for the Konoha teams.

Sakura shot forward as Ino tried to stop her, "Sakura wait!"

"Take this," shouted the pink-haired kunoichi as she neared Kisame who look amused. She cocked her fist back and threw out a punch at a surprisingly high velocity and it connected with his sword, "Ōkashō!"

'_What the heck?'_ the swordsman though as he was blown back twenty feet from the attack. _'What monstrous strength,'_ he thought as he regained his feet only to parry a blow from the girl's massive hammer.

'_Concentrate, concentrate,'_ was the only thought running through the girl's head as she knocked the Zanbato to the side long enough for her to land a kick to the swordsman's chest.

The force of the blow knocked his weapon away from him as he crashed hard into some nearby rubble. Hidan came in from the side and made to cut her with his scythe only for her hammer to drop down from above and block the attack before he could get within range. She turned swiftly and shot towards him in a surprising burst of speed allowing her to land a punch directly on his face sending him and his weapon crashing into a nearby building's support beam.

"She's using chakra threads to guide and use that hammer of hers…impressive," Itachi commented as he observed her fighting style.

Sasori sent him a glare before turning his attention back to the pink-haired kunoichi, "if you aren't going to help; then stay out of my way. This one is mine," Sasori harrowed his puppet eyes at the girl as the two locked eyes.

Oh, how he would love to turn her body into one of his puppets…

**Author's Notes:**

Finally I finished this chapter; it seriously didn't want to be written. I tried reworking it three times but I just couldn't get it down right; anyway I'm ending it here and making the next chapter one for the history books. This is a double update as well considering I'm updating the Whirlpool Chronicles as well. Please don't expect me to update anytime soon; I need to worry about college for the time being but I should be finished in a week or so.

_**Translation**_

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Suiton: Hahonryu = Water Release Tearing Torrent

Jyuuken = Gentle Fist

Kagemane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

Fūbaku Hojin = Sealed Bomb Square Release

Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai = Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon

Kuchiyose: Tobidōgu = Summoning: Flying Tool

Konoha Daisenpu = Leaf Great Whirlwind

Raiton: Gian = Lightning Release: False Darkness

Futon: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work

Hakkeshō Kaiten= Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin =

Jūho Sōshiken = Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

Ōkashō = Cherry Blossom Impact

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	18. The Pink Slugger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter18: The Pink Slugger

**Fire Country: Training Ground**

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Konohamaru called out as a ball of red flames shot out of his mouth towards the large boulder in the center of the clearing. The ball impacted and exploded upon contact melting part of the rock and catching the nearby grass on fire.

"Suiton: Hahonryu," Naruto said as he gathered water from the nearby pond and sent it at the flames.

Within moments they had been extinguished and Yugito shook her head at the two. They had been doing this off and on for the last few hours and it was beginning to get on her nerves. First Konohamaru would launch a fireball thus practicing his fire elemental manipulation and then Naruto would practice his water elemental manipulation by putting the resulting fire out.

To be honest she was getting sick of it…

"Alright guys that's enough," the Kumo Jonin shouted to them signalling for them to stop. "Come on we're done for today," she motioned for the then to come over to her. They looked at each other and nodded before approaching her, "you boys really should turn it down a bit. You two have been at this for hours," she sighed as the two looked sheepish.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well excuse me princess. The Konoha Jonin rolled his eyes at her, "we we're just trying to have some fun".

"…I told you never to call me that," Yugito narrowed her eyes in anger at the blonde's now wide grin.

"How your highness?" he asked jokingly and of course this made her eyes narrow into a glare.

"Erm…should I come back tomorrow when you two aren't on the verge of making out?" Konohamaru asked breaking the atmosphere as looked between the two blond Jonins.

"Way to kill the mood bro," Naruto said sarcastically.

Before the Genin could respond a sudden movement to the side caught their attention; Naruto and Yugito turned swiftly to cover Konohamaru as they drew their weapons. They stood between the Sarutobi and the person that had jumped into the clearly which they clearly identified as a Konoha nin judging by the hitai.

"Whoa brats; don't go slicing my head off," Anko waved her hand dismissively as she bit into a dango she was holding.

Naruto sighed and re-sheathed his sword, "it's just the crazy snake lady".

Yugito also put away her bow as Anko shouted back at him, "I resent that".

"What do you want Anko-Chan? Encase you can't tell we're a little busy training," Naruto asked annoyed.

The Snake Jonin grinned and took another bite out of her dango before she answered, "We got a mission".

"As in all of us?" Yugito asked gesturing to the four of them.

Anko nodded and continued, "Kakashi-kun and the rest of the gang were sent out to border yesterday to investigate the presence of your old pals Akatsuki".

The two blond Jonins' eyes widened in surprise, "what do you mean Akatsuki? They're at the Fire Country border? Why weren't we told?" Yugito asked as Anko shrugged.

"Hokage-sama didn't want either of you two heading out until you were both finished with your training…you two are finished right?" asked the Snake Charmer.

"Yeah we're done," Naruto told her before the other two could answer.

Anko grinned, "Great; let's go".

"Erm…excuse me but how are we supposed to catch up to them? I mean it's a day's journey to the border at least so how are we going to make it in time?" Konohamaru asked causing Anko to look sheepish.

"…I didn't actually think that far ahead," she said honestly.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "do I have to do everything myself?" He shook his head and made a hand-seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two shadow clones popped into existence and grabbed a hold of Anko and Konohamaru.

"Not that I mind you grabbing me brat but don't you think we should wait until the third date?" Anko asked him slyly.

Yugito shot the woman a glare and said, "That's my fiancé you're talking to".

"All's fair in love and war," Anko shot back with the same grin on her face.

"You might want to hold your breath," Naruto told them as the original grabbed Yugito by the shoulder.

"Nisan…what are you doing?" Konohamaru asked slightly scared of the sheepish grin on his 'brother's face.

"We need to get to the border fast; the best way to do that would be to use my jutsu. It may not be as fast as my dad's since his is teleportation but mine does increase my speed quite a bit," Naruto explained.

"Have you tried using it at this distance before?" Yugito asked him.

The Fox Flash laughed nervously, "err…no not really but it shouldn't take anymore than seventy jumps to get where we're going".

"Seventy jumps would drain all of your chakra," Yugito stated.

"Why do you think I have some chakra pills with me?" Naruto asked annoyed. He shook his head and said; "Everyone hang on".

"I hope this works," Yugito said under her breath.

"So do I; Shunpo no Jutsu," in several flashes of yellow the four (six) disappeared from the training field.

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

"Wow," was all Kiba could say as he saw the heated battle they were watching.

"She's faster than before," Neji commented. Sakura ducked under a volley of kunai that came at her. "She's stronger too," he added seeing the amount of damage one of her blows had done.

"Can't we help her?" Chouji asked trying to stand but had to slump back down to the ground and wince from the pain that shot through his chest.

"Not in the shape we're in; we'd do more harm than good," Kakashi told them with his Sharingan still out watching the fight.

"Sakura-Chan's flames of youth are burning brighter than ever before!" Lee shouted when he saw his crush jumped over the reaper's scythe and throw her hammer in response.

"She wasn't able to do this during our last mission…I wonder what happened to her," Tenten mused as she saw the pink-haired kunoichi evade another well coordinated attack by Kakuzu and Hidan.

--

Sasori was not enjoying himself; no he definitely wasn't. The girl he was fighting; Sakura he believed her name was had managed to keep pace with his strategies at every turn. The way she was fighting was the disturbing factor also; as a medic-nin she would of course have been taught to stay out of combat and support her team as a medic would. What she was doing now however contradicted everything he knew about medic-nins.

She was attacking continuously…

She had even managed to hold her own against not only himself but also Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame. Itachi appeared to be staying out of it merely standing to the side watching everything through his Sharingan. The battle was frustrating the puppeteer to no end; this one _little_ girl didn't seem to let up one bit since the fighting started and by all right she should have run out of chakra ages ago but she seemed to just keep going.

'_This girl…she's faster and stronger than before; but how? She wasn't like this in Wind Country and she wasn't in Field Country either even if she did get the drop on me then. How is she so much stronger now?'_ just then he noticed that when Hidan attacked from behind her she back-flipped over him and brought her hammer down narrowly missing. Sasori's eyes narrowed in recognition, _'she's enhanced her body's natural senses far beyond the normal. She's not fighting with any form of planning or forethought; just instinct'._

He used his scorpion tale to deflect the large hammer that she threw at him but then had to dodge as it came at him again moments later.Sakura spun on heal and delivered two well placed super-punches to Kakuzu and Hidan knocking them away. She pulled on the chakra spring she held and suddenly her warhammer was back in her hands.

She shot towards him like a lightning bolt appearing right in front of him; he jumped to avoid her strike and deployed two puppets from their storage scrolls. The two puppets launched a volley of kunai and shuriken down on the Konoha kunoichi forcing her to dodge. A few cut her as she skidded away and a few seconds later she had already gotten the poison out of her system.

"You have to do better than that Sasori if you want to kill me," Sakura growled out as she swung her hammer over her shoulder and used chakra to stick it to her back.

"This girl had better have a decent bounty on her head with the amount of trouble she's caused or I'm going to be very angry," Kakuzu sent the kunoichi a glare.

"I must deliver her to Jashin-sama at once," Hidan told them in an almost crazed tone.

"As long as I can turn her body into a puppet then I don't care," Sasori said not taking his eyes off of her.

'_They want to play? Fine let's play,' _she made a hand-seal and whispered the words. "Bunshin no Jutsu," five clones popped into existence beside her.

"Do you really think an academy jutsu is going to help you here?" Hidan laughed as the numerous Sakuras charged.

"Kakuzu," Sasori spoke up getting nod from the heart collector.

"Katon: Zukokku," the bounty hunter said as he unleashed a blast of fire at the approaching group. Dust filled the area for a moment before it died down revealing nothing but scorched ground from the heat, "I think I got her".

"WHAT?! But I wanted to be the one to kill her?" Hidan exclaimed, his frustration building.

"That was too easy," Kisame told them as he saw Itachi smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about? She's dead," Kakuzu asked only to feel a presence coming from above. He looked up sharply and saw what looked like a figure falling down from above with the daytime sun right behind it, "watch out!"

"What?" Hidan asked before looking up as well. His eyes widened as a heel of foot connected with his head and sent him to the floor, "shit".

"Tsūtenkyaku!" Sakura called out.

The Akatsuki members covered their eyes as dust blew up around where Hidan was hit; after a few moments Sakura could be seen standing over a seemingly defeated Hidan. Sakura turned not even bothering to check if he was dead or not and looked up at Sasori who stood atop the roof of a nearby building. She smirked and it was then that Sasori noticed one very frightening detail about her.

She was missing her hammer…

He caught the sound of something moving through the air but he couldn't move in time to dodge so when the hammer struck he couldn't do a thing. Yet another one of his scorpion-type exoskeletons was destroyed by this pink-haired _child_. Sasori climbed out of the body's debris wearing his Akatsuki cloak and seemed to glare at the girl. Sakura picked the undying man at her feet up and threw him at the nearby bakery shop with enough force to collapse the entire building.

"You're annoying," Sasori was clearly less than amused by her actions against him personally.

"You aren't the first one to tell me that," she shot back as she pulled on the chakra string she had to recover her warhammer. She attached it to her back with chakra again and said, "Give me your best shot".

"This girl's got some real guts to try and pick a fight with all of us at once," Kisame couldn't help but grin like a shark as he hefted his sword up on his shoulder.

Hidan climbed out from the bakery's rubble and cracked his neck, "alright girly. Your dead; I'm going to kill you".

"You sound like a broken record," Sakura said but he just grinned in response. She made several hand-seals and suddenly he couldn't move, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu".

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Hidan moved his head around and saw what appeared to be a tree holding him in place.

"Hidan, what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked as he saw his partner was just standing there.

"He's under a Genjutsu," Itachi informed them. "You might want to keep an eye on the girl as well," he said as he pointed at her.

She was already in motion from the moment she used her jutsu; once she had gotten within range she threw out her fist connecting with the Akatsuki member's face with monstrous force.

"Ōkashō!"

--

"Okay now I have to admit that was pretty cool," Kiba commented as the group ducked behind the building wall to avoid the large gust of dust and smoke that had suddenly been sent everywhere.

"So she did learn some Genjutsu after all," Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw how his former student seemed to have progressed so far.

"I had always suspected as much; she was always paying Kurenai-sensei visits over the years." Shino commented.

"She's got super strength, an arsenal of Genjutsu and a giant hammer," Shikamaru sighed as the dust cleared revealing Sakura and the Akatsuki to them. "Troublesome," he muttered as his eyes dotted between the various Akatsuki members.

"Don't forget that she can summon too," Tenten added.

'_Sakura; what happened to you?'_ Ino thought but found no answer as she watched her old friend.

--

Haruno Sakura stood in the center of the street; her hair and coat freely blowing in the wind as she glared up at the puppeteer atop the nearby roof. Her hammer was resting on her shoulder and her other hand was clenched at her side. Kakuzu was trying to reach Hidan's missing body parts since her attack had destroyed all of the stitches on the man's body causing him to fall apart from her blow.

Kisame stood guard over them not taking his eyes off her though he was grinning up a storm. Sakura ignored them completely as she focused on her target: Sasori. The puppeteer just stood there looking down at her with what appeared to be immense frustration bordering on anger in his eyes.

"I've had enough of this farce," the puppet master pulled out a storage scroll. "This time there is no blond brat to save you from my metal sand," in a poof of smoke he unsealed the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage.

"You…" Sakura's eyes widened remembering her last encounter with the specific puppet.

"Die!" Sasori shouted as the puppet shot downward at great speed towards her.

She jumped back and threw her hammer; _'I have to time this right'._

She pulled back on the chakra string and pulled the hammer back directly into the path between the two. Sasori saw this and made the Kazekage dodge to the side to avoid the hammer while it continued on course for its target. Just as he was in range to attack he deployed the puppet's wrist-mounted steel blade. He made to slash her only for her hammer to get caught in the way and cause him to miss as she skidded away.

"You won't escape!" Sasori shouted as he pulled on his chakra strings. The puppet's arms seemed to open up revealing several kanji written on the insides of the casings, "Senju Sōbu"

'_Are those storage seals?!'_ Sakura's eyes widened as they glowed.

Long, _extremely_ long puppet arms erupted from the seals and curled upwards towards the sky before they shot down towards her even as she kept sliding across the ground. She looked up in fright seeing the attack descend upon her; she shook herself and dropped to the ground. The hands hit the ground at almost every angle but Sasori could see as plain as day that she had not been injured.

'_This is getting me nowhere; she's just going to keep dodging my attacks if I keep doing this…alright,'_ Sasori thought as he saw her stand in the center of the collection of puppet arms.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sakura asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't stand there you know?" Sasori said more as a statement than a question.

He moved his fingers slightly and several of the arms around her suddenly seemed to split revealing tubes pointed at her. Before she could react several kunai shot out of them with small ropes attached to them shot out and wrapped around her tightly preventing her from escaping.

"Game over little girl," he said finally as he flicked his index finger and large gas clouds seemed to blow out of the tubes encasing her.

--

"That's it; I'm going out there," Kiba said standing up.

Lee also stood up, "I'm going too; she's in trouble and I won't sit here".

"There's no need," Kakashi said stopping them. "Look," he nodded towards where she was trapped.

--

Sakura was blown free from the poison cloud and skidded across the ground before crashing into the nearby fence knocking it over. She was panting hard from the move she had just pulled by dropping an explosive tag at her feet and diverting all of her chakra to her natural healing. The resulting explosion was enough free her and blow her out of the poison cloud but the move did leave her exhausted from the effort.

Sasori never took his eyes off of her as she climbed to her feet once again, "you detonated an explosive tag at your feet just to get away? That was very reckless of you little girl; if you had been off even by a millimetre it would have killed you," the puppeteer stated matter-of-fact.

Sakura nodded as she stared back at him, "a poisoned lung would take too long to heal but some burn damage on the other hand is relatively easy in comparison".

Sasori seemed amused for a second and flicked his fingers slightly releasing a volley kunai at her again. She saw it coming and stomped the ground knocking up a large slab of earth for her to duck behind. She sat up against the makeshift cover panting as the kunai hit the rock with few of them sailing over her.

She turned her head to the side as she finished healing the damage from his previous attack, "you're not giving me a moment of rest are you?"

"No I'm not because you have to be running out of chakra by now," Sasori said knowing very well that she had to be running out by now considering she'd fought himself along with three other Akatsuki members even if neither Kakuzu nor Kisame were fighting all-out.

"I'm a medic-nin you know," she pulled out a chakra pill from her pocket and swallowed it.

"Satetsu Shigure," her eyes widened in fear as she remembered when he had last did this jutsu and it had almost killed her.

She jumped out of cover and front flipped over the wall of a nearby destroyed building as a hail of metal sand began to pelt the makeshift cover and followed her. The metal sand battered the wall as she stood on the other side and with a few bolts of the attack blowing through the wall entirely. After a few moments it stopped and she punched the wall knocking what was left of it down.

She just stood there looking up at him defiantly with a smirk on her face as her breathing evened out, "I won't fall for the same trick twice sandman; try something different".

Sasori seemed to glare at her when she called him sandman, "very well. If you want to die so badly then so be it". He pulled back on his chakra strings and the Kazekage puppet seemed to spew out a large amount of metal sand, "this ends now Satetsu Kesshū".

The metal sand came together above the puppet and condensed into a several objects. The first were a pair of wings that were now attached to the Kazekage puppet's back; the other two however were what caught her attention. They were massive; one was triangle in shape and the other looked like a square block and both were made out metal sand.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at that moment…

**Author's Notes:**

Before anyone starts complaining about me making Sakura to strong I will tell you right now that Kisame and Kakuzu were not fighting all-out. Itachi wasn't even fighting and Hidan couldn't seem to cut her. Kakuzu was not allowed to fight all-out because only Hidan and Itachi could survive and Kisame wasn't even trying half the time. Anyway now that Naruto, Yugito, Konohamaru and Anko are on their way it won't be long now before we all see if the fruits of their labour.

_**Translation**_

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Suiton: Hahonryu = Water Release Tearing Torrent

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Futon: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work

Ōkashō = Cherry Blossom Impact

Tsūtenkyaku = Painful Sky Leg

Magen: Jubaku Satsu = Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death

Senju Sōbu = Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art

Satetsu Shigure = Iron Sand Drizzle

Satetsu Kesshū = Iron Sand Gathering

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	19. Hammer VS Puppet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda, Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter19: Hammer VS Puppet

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked sweating as he looked up at the two massive objects of metal.

"I have no idea," Kakashi admitted as he stared up at them for a moment before turning his gaze back to his former student.

"What can we use to stop something like?" Tenten asked the group.

Shikamaru shook his head and answered, "None of us have anything powerful enough to destroy something like that; we're just going to have to trust Sakura's judgement on this one".

"We knew we might not be coming back when we signed on this mission," Neji spoke up with his Byakugan activated. A frown suddenly formed on his face, "we might have another problem as well".

"What is it Neji?" Kakashi asked him.

"I can see six chakra signatures at the edge of my range and they are approaching at high velocity. They'll be here in fifteen minutes at their current speed," the Hyuga Jonin informed.

"The edge of your range is over 600 miles Neji-kun," Tenten stated and shook her head, "that's ten hours of travel time not fifteen minutes".

"How fast are they moving?" Kakashi asked turning his attention to the Hyuga Jonin.

Neji answered straight away, "extremely fast. They're moving faster than anyone I've ever seen but only for a moment; they seem to be giving off afterimages every time they accelerate".

"That sounds like Shunpo," Hinata spoke up catching their attention. "It's Naruto-kun's jutsu," she explained.

"Naruto? If that's true how come there are six of them?" Yamato asked.

"He carried me with it once; I can't remember what he told me about it but I do remember he said it didn't have the range of his father's jutsu," Hinata told them.

"Minato-sensei's Hiraishin no Jutsu was actual teleportation," the copy-nin mused. "Naruto's is pure speed in short bursts but that still doesn't explain how there are six of them".

"Shadow clones perhaps?" Yamato supplied.

Neji nodded, "I believe that is the case but why would he make six clones?"

"Perhaps only a few are clones and they are carrying passengers," Tenten suggested.

Neji seemed to concentrate for a moment before he nodded, "they are separated into groups of two".

"Probably to stay out of each other's way," Kakashi nodded.

A sudden explosion caught they're attention and they turned back to the battle…

--

"Kyodaisō."

A long cluster metal sand branched off from the large triangle floating above them and struck the ground with great force. It had taken the shape of a spear and gave off a horrifying sound as the attack moved through the ground towards her like a blade would if it were being dragged.

Sakura jumped to avoid it and threw out a chakra string at a nearby pole that was still standing to pull herself clear of its range. She landed atop one of the nearby rooftops and was already in motion the moment she touched down on the surface. She jumped off of the building as just as the second object: a large cube of metal sand came crashing down on the roof she had stood on moments ago.

"Kyodai Tettsui," Sasori whispered as he saw the building cave in under the force of the impact. "You can't run forever little girl," the metal triangle turned swiftly and another chunk of it shot out as in a spear-like form. "Kyodaisō," Sakura barely had time to dodge as the metal sand passed her by mere inches.

"Try something different; you won't beat me like that," she spoke in-between breaths.

'_She's already analyzed my attack pattern…I'll have to try a different approach'._ Sasori pulled back on his chakra string and brought both clusters of metals sand together into one large mass of darkness.

'_What's he doing now?'_ Sakura thought as she watched the chest plate on the Kazekage puppet open and begin spewing out waves of chakra.

"Satetsu Kaihō," Sasori proclaimed as the large mass suddenly broke apart into a massive web of metal.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the metal sand appear to branch out like trees and continued to do so as it descended on her. There was no way to dodge something like this and she knew it; she tried anyway but was hit anyway. She coughed up blood as she was pinned to the floor by the sand; she tried to break free but to no avail.

"You can't escape me now," Sasori told her.

"We'll see about that; Chakra no Mesu," her hand glowed blue as she cut through the sand keeping her pinned.

Sakura struggled to her feet and put her hand into her back pocket before pulling out a small item he knew was an injector. She pressed it to her bare leg and pressed the button on its end causing it to stab her. She winced as she felt the liquid inside suddenly move into her bloodstream and sighed when she yanked it away and threw it to the side.

"You neutralised my poison?" Sasori asked remembering when he had first seen her do that.

"I'm a medic-nin and I had a feeling I'd be fighting you again so I always kept a few batches of the antidote on me." She answered as she healed the cuts that littered her body.

"What will it take to kill you?" Sasori asked annoyed at his difficulty.

"A lot more than you have," she answered and jumped out of the web.

Sasori remained silent as his puppet retracted its metal sand and turned it back into the triangle and the cube. He wasn't prepared however when Sakura pulled the hammer off of her back and threw it at the large triangle of metal sand. She jumped high as the triangle crashed into a large cluster of buildings down the street.

"How do you like it if I throw that sand at you?!" Sakura shouted as she neared the large block of metal floating above the street. She passed it and then punched the block down towards him, "Ōkashō!"

"Shit," Sasori muttered under his breath as the block descended upon him. He dodged to the side feeling the shockwave from the impact as the building he had been on crumbled in on itself. Sakura stood there in the center of the street watching as he stood up once again and glared at her with the Kazekage puppet floating beside him, "how disgraceful using my own toys against me".

"I'm a ninja; get used to it," she shot back.

"Well at least you no longer have that hammer of yours," Sasori stated matter-of-fact.

"And you've let your guard down," Sakura shot back as she suddenly pulled on a chakra string she was using with her left hand.

Sasori's eyes flashed in surprise as his Kazekage puppet was suddenly pulled towards her, "no!" He shouted as he tried to stop her.

"Ōkashō!" she called out as she cocked her right fist back and threw a punch at her full strength.

The puppet's body arced under the force of the blow and shattered into its separate components which then clattered to the ground. Her eyes having never left the red-haired Akatsuki member even as his eyes suddenly showed a barely controlled rage.

She then shouted at him, "You…I will get you! You can blow of my limbs! You can poison me until I can't move and I'll still get you!"

"You're dead girl; I will do everything in my power to ensure your death for the trouble you've caused me."

Sasori eyes had taken on an insane look as he pulled out storage scroll and unsealed what was inside. Sakura took a step back as he opened his Akatsuki cloak and a part of his chest opened up releasing a large number of chakra strings. What he had unsealed was quite frankly the largest number of puppets she had ever seen and she gulped audibly when she saw that the chakra strings connect with the collection of puppets.

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen."

--

"She actually managed to destroy Sasori's Sandaime Kazekage puppet," Tenten had to hold herself back from cheering.

'_Nicely done Sakura,'_ Kakashi smiled at his former student's plan.

"Yeah but now she has to worry about those puppets," Yamato when he saw the mass of puppets Sasori had deployed.

"What should we do?" Asuma asked the group.

"Jumping in there now would be suicidal," Kakashi told them stopping Lee and Kiba who were just about to head out.

"I don't like just sitting here," Kiba said in frustration.

"At the moment there's nothing we can do other than stay out of Sakura's way."

--

'_There's too many of them for me to fight…he's planning to keep on attacking me with numbers until I run out of the antidote for his poisons,'_ Sakura thought as she narrowly dodged an attack from one of the puppets. _'…I guess I no longer have a choice; I'll have to use _that_ jutsu,'_ she thought as she jumped clear and skidded along the ground.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her when he saw her make a hand-seal and concentrated some chakra. Sasori didn't say anything at what she appeared to be doing but kept his distance knowing it was reckless to charge straight in without thinking.

"Infūin: Kai," she spoke barely above a whisper as hundreds of seals appeared to cover every corner her body.

'_What are you up to now little girl?'_ Sasori watched for a moment before deciding to stop her before she can finish whatever she was planning.

"Sōzō Saisei!" she called out as she delivered two super-punches to the puppets Sasori sent at her. They shattered under the impacts and Sasori withdrew his other puppets to a 'safe' distance.

"What did you do?" the puppeteer asked as she wiped some blood off her lip.

Sakura let a smirk cross her lips as she stared back into his eyes, "I've been using two seals on my shoulders to store large amounts of chakra. Since I've never had much I figured I should store it up for just this kind of situation". She clenched her fists and continued, "It can also be modified to augment my healing abilities to such a degree that no matter how many times you hurt me I physically cannot die".

Sasori's eyes narrowed in frustration, "but something like that can't be used without some kind of drawback…"

"I lose about a year or two off of my life expectancy," Sakura answered truthfully knowing the full effects of the jutsu she was using.

"I see," Sasori muttered before he sent ten of his puppets at her.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under_

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

Sakura jumped to the side to avoid the assault and dashed towards the nearby post. When she got to it she didn't stop but instead ran straight up it with the puppets not too far behind. Several more puppets descended from the sky as she jumped off back flipping in midair towards one of the nearby destroyed buildings.

"You won't escape!" Sasori shouted as his puppets launched volleys of kunai at her.

"I wasn't planning too," she shouted back as she touched down and braced herself as the attack hit.

She was knocked back from the force of the hits but shrugged them off and pulled out the kunai that had lodged themselves in her shoulder and forearms. She grunted in pain but shrugged it off as she pulled out the last if the lodged kunai already feeling the wounds healing. She sent him a disgusted glare and flung out her now healed arm along with various chakra threads. The threads grabbed something in the rubble of the building and she pulled back on them to retrieve the object.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise when he saw she now had her hammer back in her hands, "you planned to take my attack just so you could recover that hammer of yours?"

"Of course," Sakura replied thinking it obvious as she rested the large weapon on her shoulder.

Sasori stared at her for a few moments before bringing his hand to his face and shook his head, "this is disappointing. I'm wasting my time with a little girl and I'm forced to use my best puppets…" His eyes took on a haunting look as he continued, "I suppose I just have to use…myself to get the job done". He threw off his Akatsuki cloak revealing his own puppet body as his eyes took on a crazed look, "It has been awhile since I've been forced to use myself for anything so please entertain me before I turn you into one of my puppets".

"Go to hell," Sakura shot back.

"You first little girl," Sasori's eyes bore down on her as he planted the cable from his abdomen into the pavement.

He jumped at her as the two wing-like blades on his abdomen began to move extremely fast. Once he was within range Sakura swung the hammer to the side catching one of the rotating blades and allowing her to dodge the other. She jumped away onto the closest post and jumped off it back towards him making it look like she had bounced right off of it.

'_Genjutsu won't work on a puppet but that doesn't mean my hammer won't,' _Sakura thought as she travelled through the air.

Sasori saw her coming and jumped to intercept her in midair with his blades fully extended. As they drew near each other Sakura brought her hammer to her side and swung inwards catching him in the stomach while she narrowly dodge the many blades spinning near her head. The force of the blow shattered Sasori's body as she touched down on the pavement below.

--

"Did she get him?" Kiba asked in amazement at seeing Sasori fall apart under Sakura's attack.

"I-I think so," Ino replied unsure.

"No human could survive at hit like that," Sai commented.

"But Sasori isn't human anymore," Yamato muttered as they watched on.

--

Sakura dodged another attack by three of Sasori's puppets, _'what the heck is this? I know I hit him; hell I destroyed him so why are these things still attacking me?'_

That's when she noticed it…Sasori's body had been repaired; or more like it reconstructed itself.

"Do you see now little girl? Like you I cannot be killed so easily but unlike you I can live forever. I am truly immortal," Sasori stated as he now stood atop one of the still standing buildings looking down at her.

"That's what they said about Kyuubi and look what happened to him," Sakura shot back as she dodged another attack and used her hammer to strike back at the attacking puppet.

"Unlike Kyuubi I am not a demon," Sasori said as he sent more of his puppets at her.

"You could have fooled be," she said with a glare as she spun with her hammer extended catching the nearby puppets that had surrounded her.

Sasori sighed in frustration and looked over at other Akatsuki members, "I grow tired of this. Will you please dispose of her? She is becoming extremely annoying".

Kakuzu nodded and opened his remaining two masks allowing him to begin charging his most power. Sasori withdrew his puppets which had been keeping her busy while the bounty hunter charged his attack with the intent on to not just kill her but destroy her.

**Author's Notes**

Like it? Hate it? I bet that's something you weren't expecting; anyway just so you know this is more like Sakura centric arc to develop her character but her screen time will end in the next chapter (one way or the other).

_**Translation**_

Chakra no Mesu = Chakra Scalpel

Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step technique

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Kyodaisō = The Giant Spear

Kyodai Tettsui = The Giant Hammer

Satetsu Kaihō = Iron Sand World Order

Ōkashō = Cherry Blossom Impact

Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen = Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets

Infūin: Kai = Yin Seal: Release

Sōzō Saisei = Creation Rebirth

**Song:**

_Going Under_ BY _Evanescence_

Please read and review.

See Ya Later…


	20. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter20: Sacrifice

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

"Dammit! She can't dodge!" Kiba shouted as he saw Sakura was too concentrated on Sasori's puppets to possibly evade Kakuzu's attack.

'_Sakura…I don't have much chakra left but…'_ Kakashi thought as he uncovered his Sharingan. He concentrated and it suddenly morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan, "Kamui".

--

"Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku!" Kakuzu called out as he unleashed the massive blast of wind and fire at her.

Sakura turned swiftly and eyes widened seeing the large wave of flames coming toward her, _'I can't dodge that!' _Just as the attack was about to hit her however it suddenly collapsed in on itself; like it was some water being sucked into a drain. _'What just happened?'_ Sakura asked in thought.

"Did my attack just get absorbed?" Kakuzu asked aloud seeing that his attack didn't work.

--

Kakashi was breathing heavily as he covered left eye again drawing concerned looks from the other Konoha nins.

"Are you alright Sempai?" asked Yamato.

"I'll be fine," the copy-nin reassured them all while still catching his breath. "I can't do that again though," Kakashi struggled to say.

--

'_I'm not sure what just happened but…I shouldn't look at a gift horse in the mouth,'_ Sakura thought as she looked shifted her gaze between the Akatsuki various members. _'My chakra is running low; I'll need to end this quickly and to do that I need to destroy Sasori's puppet army…I guess I only have one option left,'_ she thought as she reached into her coat unhooked various kunai with bags attached to them.

"Now what are you doing? Just surrender already; I don't know how you survived that last attack but I know your chakra reserves have to be near empty by now," the puppeteer spoke as he pulled his puppets away.

"We'll see about that," Sakura said as she twirled the kunai around in her fingers.

The puppets suddenly shot towards her at high speed and she started throwing kunai in response. The kunai of course bounced off of the puppet's armour but the bags attached to the kunai were ripped and scattered hundreds of small pieces of paper with Kanji on them all over the approaching puppets. She kept on throwing them until she only had one kunai left which didn't have a bag connected to it.

She jumped backwards and attached an explosive tag to her kunai, "I win Sasori". The puppeteer narrowed his eyes as she threw the kunai at the cluster of puppets, "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, enjoy".

The world was claimed by the light…

--

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki," Yamato exclaimed as he put up a barrier to cover the group just as the sound of an explosion was heard accompanied by a shockwave and blast of heat.

Everyone covered their eyes as the explosive tag detonated and trigger the explosion of the hundreds of smaller tags she had thrown attached to the kunai from before. The explosion shook the entire city as all the buildings in a five block radius were blown away; the Akatsuki members all took cover as they felt the massive waves of heat wash over them.

Sakura was blown back through a wall and continued on ten feet before finally coming to a stop just passed where the Konoha teams were in cover. Her coat was burnt, she was sweating and her cloths had multiple cuts from the blast but she appeared to be healing.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you alright?!" Lee called out seeing her lay up against the stump that was the far wall.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back as she struggled to stand.

"That's it," Hidan growled as he stood up. "This girl is beginning to annoy _me_ now; Itachi! Kill her and get it over with already!"

Itachi looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning his attention on the barely moving girl, "very well".

'_I guess I have no choice; I can't let him kill her,'_ Kakashi thought as he appeared beside Sakura in a poof of smoke. _'Shunshin no Jutsu,'_ he pulled up his hitai to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan just as Itachi activated his.

"Amaterasu."

"Kamui."

The two attacks seemed too clashed between the two and cancel each other out. A moment later Kakashi dropped to the ground just as Sakura caught him and Itachi took a step back feeling his vision cloud from performing his technique.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out she caught him and let him down so he was facing up at her. "W-why?" she stuttered seeing his eyes losing their focus.

He looked up and smiled, "because you are my student. The next generation will always surpass the previous one; that's why I couldn't let him kill you". He coughed and smiled under his mask, "take care of yourself Sakura and Naruto too. Know that I'm proud of you both".

"N-no you're not going to die," Sakura said as she tried to perform some medical Ninjutsu on him but it didn't seem to help. She shook her head, "not like this".

'_Well ... it looks like ... this is it for me. Obito ... Rin ...Sensei…I'll be there soon,' _Kakashi continued to smile as his eyes closed and his head fell lifelessly to the side.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Itachi?" Kisame asked as he saw his partner rub his eyes.

"I'm fine," the Uchiha said taking his hand away from his face and his Sharingan spinning as he stared at the Kunoichi clutching her now dead former teacher. "Hatake Kakashi…an interesting man," Itachi muttered under his breath as he fought back the momentary blindness he was feeling.

**Sacred Realm: Limbo**

Kakashi walked through the darkness towards the small campfire he could see in the distance along with a cluster of medium sized rocks beside it. As he drew closer he saw a figure sitting atop one of the rocks staring into the fire and he immediately knew who it was.

"Is that you Kakashi?" the figure called out turning his head to watch the copy-nin approach.

"So this is where you've been," Kakashi said as he sat came up beside him and sat down on one of the other rocks.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" the figure asked.

"Sure…it will take a long time, but I want to tell you everything," Kakashi sighed.

The man smiled and said, "Yeah…all right".

"So, dad…"

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

The copy-nin of Konoha: Hatake Kakashi was dead; his body now lifeless and his chakra gone.

Sakura held his body with tears freely falling from her face; _'Shinobi Rule #25: No matter what the situation a Shinobi must keep their emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears…god I hate that rule'._

After a few moments Hidan sneered at her, "someone finish her already".

Kakuzu grinned as he opened his masks, "Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku!" the combination blast burst out and Sakura knew she couldn't dodge in time.

'_So this it; dammit why am I still so useless?!'_ Sakura sent them one last glare as the flames covered her vision.

"Futon: Rasengan, Suiton: Hahonryu: Gufu Suika no Jutsu!" a voice called out as her vision was suddenly engulfed in a swirl of ravishing blue water.

"What the hell is this?!" Hidan shouted in frustration as the water died down revealing three figures standing between them and the girl they had been fighting.

'_Naruto…Yugito… __there's Anko and Konohamaru too,'_ Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at their backs.

Naruto's coat and Yugito's cloak were waving in the wind but she took notice of the large scroll Naruto had strapped to his back and she knew he had to be in Sage Mode at that moment. Meanwhile Anko stood to their left and licked her lips at seeing the new prey she could feed to her pets. Konohamaru however was slightly intimidated by the group they were facing. It didn't help that the training he had been through was exhausting and he hadn't been able to get much rest.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto said while not taking his eyes off of the enemy group.

"Better late than never," Sakura sighed in relief as she wiped away some tears.

"It looks like Akatsuki sent the whole circus this time," Yugito commented now that she got a good look at the group.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto's horizontal slitted yellow eyes seemed to flash red for a second at recognizing the elder Uchiha brother.

"Hello Naruto-kun; come with us quietly and you shall not be harmed," Itachi spoke in monotone.

"If you want me then come and get me because I sure as hell am not going anywhere with you clowns willingly," Naruto shot back.

"You know these guys Hero?" Yugito asked shooting him a sideways glance.

"Oh we go way back," Naruto responded not taking his eyes off of the Uchiha.

--

With the others Yamato sighed and rested against the wooden barrier he had created to protect the group. Everyone else seemed to have various reactions at the appearance of reinforcements. Some were relief; others were hopeful and a few were thankful that they had finally been given a break for once.

"Thank god; I thought we were done for," Tenten sighed in relief at seeing the four.

"How's Kakashi-Sempai?" Yamato asked the Hyuga Jonin. Neji just shook his head in response, "damn".

--

"You know when I'm in this form I can sense people's chakra…but I can't seem to find Kakashi's," Naruto said clenching his fist.

"…" Sakura remained silent as she tears continued to fall down her face.

"…I get it," Naruto said finally understanding her silence.

"Can we just capture these two already? I want to claim the bounty on the copy-nin's head," Kakuzu said stepping forward.

"Anko; take Sakura and Kakashi to the others," Naruto ordered and said woman nodded. As she picked the two up he placed a hand on the Sarutobi's shoulder and said, "okay Konohamaru; you're up first."

"Err…Right," Konohamaru nodded as he nervously took a step forward. He made a hand-seal and two clones popped into existence beside him, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

--

Back with the others Ino shook her head as she finished examining Kakashi's body. They all looked down sadly at the man's unmasked face and couldn't help but notice that he appeared to be smiling.

"Kakashi…" Asuma sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

No one was really complaining about the smoke…

"What the hell are they thinking?" Kiba asked as he stared at Naruto, Yugito and Konohamaru. "Why are those two sending a kid out to fight those-those _things?_"

"I'm sure they have a plan; have some faith Kiba-kun," Hinata said though she seemed to be worried also.

'_Konohamaru-kun…'_ Hanabi trailed off in thought as she watched the events unfold.

--

'_Good Konohamaru…now do it just like we practiced,'_ Naruto thought as watched on.

The two clones came together as the original held out his hand; the two clones then placed their hands over the originals and started channeling chakra. The Akatsuki members all became nervous when they heard the sound of continuous explosions and suddenly felt the air around them begin to heat up. That's when they saw it…in between the boy's hand was a ball of spinning fire and energy about the size of his head.

"Katon: Oodama Rasengan," he said its name as he held the jutsu with both hands.

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain  
I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make  
I see the life, I see the sky, Give it all to see you fly  
Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes  
I hear the hate in all your words. all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live

So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, this field of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles  
Hear us whisper in the dark, hear in the rain you see the spark  
Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts  
Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart

So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

"Everyone fall back; that can kill anyone of us if it hits," Itachi told the other Akatsuki members as he jumped away.

The others followed soon after but Kakuzu refused to move, "what are you doing Kakuzu? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Hidan shouted seeing his partner just standing there staring down the Sarutobi boy.

"I'll kill him before he even gets the chance to touch me with that thing," the bounty hunter spoke as he narrowed his eyes. The clones shot forward as Kakuzu opened his masks and began to charge his attacks, "Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku!"

'_I have to time this just right,'_ Konohamaru thought as he dashed forward right behind his clones while still holding the jutsu in both hands.

The blasts of fire and wind vaporised the two clones and covered the area in cloud of smoke. Kakuzu barely had time to register as Konohamaru came out of the smoke sliding along the ground still holding his jutsu. He slid right under him and was just about to land the attack when he felt Kakuzu wrap his tentacles around him to hold him still.

"Not bad kid but your two-hundred years too young to trifle with someone like me," the bounty hunter taunted as he saw the jutsu dissipate.

Konohamaru just grinned at that and said, "Doesn't that make you an old man?"

Kakuzu's eyes widened when 'Konohamaru' disappeared in a poof of smoke indicating it was a shadow clone, "what?!"

"Got you!" Two voices shouted from below him and he noticed two clones had jumped out of the ground and grabbed his legs. "Now you can't escape!"

"Try stopping me this time!" he snapped his head to the smoke and saw three more Konohamarus running at him with the center one holding another one of those massive chakra-fire balls.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as it slammed into him, _'oh shit!'_

"Katon: Oodama Rasengan!"

The moment it made contact the sphere destabilized resulting in a magnificent light shining across the battlefield; this was followed soon after by an equally magnificent explosion. Konohamaru was blown away from the force of the explosion and was caught by Naruto as a massive wave of heat melted three square blocks of the city and encased Kakuzu in a spinning inferno. Suddenly everything seemed to stop as the heat died down and everyone could only see Kakuzu's two remaining masks fall to the ground and shatter into pieces signifying his death.

"The power of that jutsu…unbelievable," Itachi muttered with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

**Author's Notes****:**

Yes I know the scene with Kakashi and his dad is in here but…in my opinion Kakashi should have died against Pein in the Manga. It was clearly his time to go just like it's his time to go in my story as well so that his students can progress and mature into their adult selves.

_Young _By _Hollywood Undead_

_**Translation**_

Kamui = Might of the Gods

Futon: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage

Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu = Sakura Blizzard Technique

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven

Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere

Suiton: Hahonryu = Water Release: Tearing Torrent

Gufu Suika no Jutsu = Typhoon Water Vortex Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Katon: Oodama Rasengan = Fire Release: Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	21. Siege of the Ruined City

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter21: Siege of the Ruined City

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

"Wow," Kiba said in awe at the power to jutsu had just displayed.

"That jutsu's level has to be on par with Naruto's chakra shuriken and Yugito's lightning monster jutsu," Sakura said as she leaned against their makeshift cover.

"Actually it is," Yamato spoke up getting her attention. "Konohamaru-san has been experimenting with infusing fire elemental manipulation directly into the Rasengan…but I had no' idea he had progressed to stage five so quickly especially considering how difficult it is to control chakra and elemental manipulation at the same time".

"That jutsu must have been using the fire element instead of Naruto's wind element…You said that was stage five; how many stages are there?" Neji asked sending the Anbu Captain a suspicious look.

"There are six stages and what you just saw was an unrefined version of stage five," Yamato answered nodding towards where Kakuzu once stood.

"Are you telling us that; that jutsu just now was _flawed?!_" Kiba asked barely contained his shout.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Yamato answered.

"I'm going to go and get the brat," Anko said standing up.

Yamato nodded and said, "Be careful not to get in their way".

--

"Did I do good Nisan?" Konohamaru asked weakly as Naruto set him down on the ground.

"You did great Konohamaru; I'm proud of you," the Konoha Jonin smiled as the boy seemed to fall unconscious.

Yugito set her hands over him and channeled some chakra, "his chakra is depleted. It's nothing serious but he'll be out for awhile…"

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked her while looking over to where Akatsuki stood.

She looked reluctant for a second before she answered, "Both of his arms suffered serious burn damage. The outer layer of the skin on his hands had melted; I've repaired the damage but…if he keeps using that jutsu then eventually the damage will exceed my ability to heal it".

"…I should have known something like this would happen," Naruto shook his head remembering when he first used stage five of the Rasengan and how it damaged his arm.

Just then Anko jumped down beside them, "hey guys".

"Anko…can you take Konohamaru-kun to the others for us?" Yugito asked as she moved her glowing green hands away from the Genin.

"That's what I came over here for," the Snake Jonin responded as she picked the young Sarutobi up.

"Take good care of him," Naruto told her.

Anko nodded, "good look you two," she was gone a moment later in a burst of speed towards where the others were.

Yugito looked over at the Akatsuki members and saw that there were only three of them now, "hey where's the other guy? You know that puppet guy; I know he was here a moment ago".

Naruto nodded, "he must have slipped away when Konohamaru landed his jutsu…how about we get rid of another one before tackling the remaining two?"

"…Alright," Yugito replied.

"Let's go wild," Naruto ginned as he made a hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two clones popped into existence beside the Konoha Jonin.

"Now what?" Hidan muttered as he glared at the two blonds.

Itachi narrowed his eyes seeing Naruto and his clones do something similar to what the Sarutobi boy did earlier, _'are you planning on using the same move that child did? Why would you? I just saw it once and I already know its weakness; something so condensed and quick spinning can only be used if the user holds it like a weapon'._

Suddenly a bell-like screech filled the air that seemed to echo and deafen everyone nearby. Almost everyone had to cover their ears as Naruto held out his hand while the clones worked on pouring the chakra and elemental power into one sustained ball of energy and wind. Four small blades spun around the ball and when he held out the sphere away from his body the wind blades expanded into the shape of a shuriken.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken," he said its name.

'_That is truly a monstrous jutsu,' _Itachi thought as even he couldn't help but shiver at the power it radiated just like the one the boy from before wielded.

Yugito held up her hand to the sky and suddenly the temperature in the area had increased drastically forming dark clouds of thunder above them. Her hand was suddenly engulfed in fire once more but this one was a lot bigger and gave off a lot more heat than the previous stage of her jutsu.

"Katon: Oodama Kaizuki," she said its name just like Naruto had done moments before.

"Don't let them touch you," Itachi said as an order. _'What are you two planning? Those jutsu must require enormous amounts of chakra even for Jinchuuriki so why would you use them so recklessly…unless,'_ the Uchiha's eyes widened in surprise as he knew what they were about to do.

Yugito shot her flame covered hand out like she would a punch and the blade of fire shot out like a lance in a compressed beam of superheated magma towards Hidan. The undying member of Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise and amusement at seeing it come at him. He dodged to the side as the blade sliced passed him and seemed to follow him until he jumped high off of the ground.

At that moment Naruto twisted his body and threw his jutsu like he would a regular shuriken towards the now airborne Hidan. He saw it coming however and threw out his scythe connected to his chain to the side. It hit a nearby post and he pulled himself out of the way of the jutsu. Hidan watched in amusement as the Rasenshuriken flew right over his head but his face quickly became _frightened_ when the jutsu expanded into a large spinning ball of wind which caught him at its edge.

He couldn't even say a word as his body was ripped apart from the constant friction of the jutsu and everything in the neighboring area was being sucked into it. Suddenly the hurricane of wind exploded outwards blowing the remaining two Akatsuki members off of their feet and forcing the Konoha teams to take cover.

"How was that?" Yugito asked with a grin.

--

"That…was pretty cool," was all Kiba could say to that.

"They coordinated their strike; Yugito-san forced the Akatsuki member into a corner and Naruto finished him off in one coordinated attack," Yamato said as statement.

"That's stage five?" Tenten asked seeing the damage Naruto's jutsu had done.

Yamato nodded in reply, "that's the refined version of stage five using the wind element. How they both could throw something with so much compressed power like that however I have no idea".

"Remind me never to spar with those two…ever," Kiba said shaking his head knowing the outcome of any future spars.

--

"Kisame," Itachi spoke getting his partner's attention. "Do not underestimate these two; they are not normal Jinchuuriki," the Uchiha told him.

Kisame just grinned, "Should I cut off their legs? They won't need them and it will make them easier to carry".

Itachi didn't reply to that and instead turned his attention towards the two Jonin with his Sharingan spinning, "I'll ask again; will you come quietly?"

"No," Naruto said simply without looking at the man's eyes. He shot a glance at the blond beside him and said, "Don't look at his eyes; he might catch you in a Genjutsu if you do".

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Naruto-kun," Itachi said in monotone as he seemed to burst into a cluster of crows. "Utakata," the blond heard and looked around finding no trace of anyone or anything but the crows.

"I know I never looked at your eyes so how did you…this jutsu allows you to cast Genjutsu without eye contact doesn't it?" Naruto asked looking around. He shook his head when he didn't receive an answer and decided to continue, "This won't help you though."

His hand glowed a golden light as the shape of three triangles appeared on it and shattered the Genjutsu revealing the world around him once more. Yugito shot him a worried glance as Itachi narrowed his eyes; Naruto shot her a reassuring smile and glared at the two remaining Akatsuki members.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kakashi; I have two Sharingan users as enemies. Do you really think I haven't found a countermeasure to Genjutsu by now?" the Fox Flash almost sneered at the two.

"Kisame…get that boy now," Itachi ordered and the swordsman shot forward not needing anymore incentive.

"Naruto," Yugito whispered but still got his attention all the same. "Can you keep him off of me while I try and heat up the place?" she asked as she saw the mist swordsman move.

Naruto nodded knowing what she meant by 'heat up the place', "alright but be careful". He disappeared in a flash of yellow, _'Shunpo no Jutsu'._

Almost immediately Naruto appeared behind Kisame in a flash of yellow, _'what the hell?'_ Kisame back flipped over the blonde's strike and skidded away,_ 'what's with this guys speed? That's not normal.'_

'_Shunpo no Jutsu,'_ Naruto shot towards him in a flash of yellow and was in front of him before he could blink.

'_Dammit,'_ the mist swordsman thought as he parried the various blows the blond delivered. Kisame gritted his teeth as he shifted his weight and pushed forward and clashed with the Konoha Jonin, "I see you've gotten better brat".

"And I see you still like sushi," the blond shot back as they split apart. Naruto skidded to a stop and held out his sword and channeled some chakra creating a thin line of wind on the blade's edges, "ready for round two?" He didn't wait for a reply opting to instead attack in hopes of catching the mist swordsman off guard, _'Shunpo no Jutsu'_.

Meanwhile Yugito was channeling large amounts of chakra into the air itself causing the entire battlefield to get hotter with each passing second. Itachi saw this all through his Sharingan and dashed towards her at incredible speed. Yugito saw him at the last second and narrowly evaded the sword strikes from his Anbu-styled blade. Itachi slid away from her while going through hand-seals and inhaled a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" the Uchiha exclaimed as he exhaled a giant ball of pure fire at her.

Seeing no way to dodge it Yugito made brought her arms up in a cross in front of her and shouted, "Farore Kaze!" She disappeared a moment later in a green light and reappeared on top of the rubble of a nearby building, _'dammit. My jutsu doesn't work as well without a set destination to jump to; I'm just lucky I didn't materialize inside solid rock'._

"Let's continue; shall we?" Itachi's eyes bore down at her.

Naruto dropped to the ground as Kisame sent a wide horizontal slash at him followed by the mist swordsman bring his foot down on the blond. Naruto rolled to the side and stood up just in time to deflect another strike with his shield. Kisame brought his arm up for a downward slash when Naruto rolled to the side cut him across the shoulder forcing the nukenin to yelp and back away.

"Not bad kid; your good with that sword of yours. I'll admit that but…" he suddenly shot forward and slashed downwards catching Naruto's arm as he dodged. "…You're still just a kid," he finished seeing the blond slide to a stop clutching his wound which was already healing.

'_He didn't cut me…it shaved,'_ Naruto thought upon seeing the wound heal itself.

"If you liked that then how about this," Kisame spoke with a grin and threw his weapon high into the air before quickly running through some hand seals. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" he shouted and suddenly a shark made out of water shot out of the nearby drain and flew directly at the blond.

'_So that's his game…alright I'll play; I've been wanting to test out my new jutsu anyway,'_ Naruto thought as he quickly made some hand seals and started channelling chakra into the air. "Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he sent a large dragon of wind to intercept the water dragon. The two attacks connected and seemed to cancel each other while scattering a cloud of mist across the street block all view of the area. Naruto used this cover get in close with a ball of chakra in hand, "Rasengan!"

Kisame barely registered the danger in time to bring his sword up to deflect the blow. Naruto's eyes widened as the chakra was absorbed by the sword and he was forced to back off. The mist soon cleared and Kisame sent the blond hero an amused smirk.

"Samehada here absorbs chakra kid; that chakra ball of yours won't help you here," the swordsman said with that shark-like smirk still on his face.

'_Well that's bad,'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Do you see how useless it is now kid?" the shark-man asked with a grin. "Your interesting kid but…you're not in my league," he stuck Samehada to his back and began forming hand-seals.

'_Oh shit; what's with the huge amount of chakra?'_ Naruto thought nervously when he saw the mist nukenin finish.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Kisame called out as he spewed a massive amount of water from his mouth which then began to spread out all across the locale are.

--

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" Yamato called out as he slammed his hand into the ground. A moment later a large structure made of wood in the shape of a house erupted from the ground carrying the Konoha teams above the oncoming wave, "that should be enough". The wave of water splashed down on the streets covering the entire area and battered against the wooden house but the structure remained standing, "that was close".

"They're not holding anything back; are they?" Hanabi asked as she watched the fight.

"No; and I don't think they care for collateral damage either," Tenten was the one who answered.

--

Naruto landed on top of one of the posts breath heavily, _'dammit. My sage chakra is almost depleted; I can't let this drag on much longer'._

"Come here boy!" the shark-man shouted as he shot out of the water on top of a massive wave of water barrelling at him.

'_I have to stop him before he catches me with that jutsu of his,'_ Naruto thought as he channelled what little sage chakra he had left and jumped high into the air. "Cho Oodama Rasengan!" the blond exclaimed as he came back down and slammed a giant ball of chakra larger than his own body into the oncoming wave.

The entire city seemed to shake under the force of the jutsu as entire buildings were blown away as a massive explosion of water covered the area drenching everything (and everyone) in sight. Yugito and Itachi paid it no heed however as they were still trading blows not too far away.

_Sage Mode Deactivated_

'_Dammit that last jutsu used up the last of my sage chakra,' _Naruto thought grimly as he landed on one of the still standing rooftops.

He watched as Kisame emerged from the water and stepped onto the rooftop still grinning, "done tell me your done already kid?"

The blond remained silent as he unstrapped the large scroll of his back and dropped it to the floor beside him. Kisame narrowed his eyes wondering what the kid was doing when he created a shadow clone which then grabbed the scroll and laid it out on the floor.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," Kisame whispered while making a hand-seal creating several clones from the vast amount of water in the area. "What are you up too kid?" the mist swordsman asked as Naruto destroyed the clones that charged with several well placed strikes.

Naruto didn't answer but instead slashed another water clone reducing it to normal water. Kisame charged forward now determined to stop whatever the blond had planned only for the original Naruto get in the way. The blond parried the first strike but Kisame managed to outmanoeuvre him and land a hit catching him in the chest.

Then the strangest thing happened…some chakra flared over where he had delivered the blow.

Naruto slid away while trying to catch his breath and Kisame narrowed his eyes, "I know I hit you so what gives?"

"Its…something…I call the…Rasenken," Naruto answered in-between breaths. "It…deflects…most…attacks," he stood up straight and finished, "though it isn't finished yet".

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the Naruto clone behind the original shouted as he slammed his hand into the kanji on the scroll. There was a poof of smoke as another Naruto clone appeared sitting in the lotus position, "alright it's done!"

_Sage Mode Reactivated_

Both clones were dispelled and before Kisame knew it Naruto was already in front of him again with his sage mode activated once more. The mist swordsman barely parried the first strike before he was suddenly being pushed back under the barrage of attacks Naruto sent his way. They clashed swords again but this time Naruto shifted his weight to the side and forced both blades down towards the floor.

He followed this up with a sage-enhanced kick to the side of the nukenin's head sending him crashing into the water. Kisame emerged a few seconds later and glared at the blond as he hefted Samehada onto his shoulder.

'_This brat is becoming a real pain; what's with his chakra? I know he was finished a moment ago but then he did something with that scroll and now he's back to full strength again. What's going on here?'_ Kisame thought as he glared over at the Konoha Jonin.

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter 20; I hoped you liked it

_**Translation**_

Raiton: Kirin = Lightning Release: Qilin (at least that's what it says on Wikipedia)

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Katon: Oodama Kaizuki = Fire Release: Great Ball Fire Blade

Utakata = Ephemeral

Shunpo no Jutsu = Flash Step Technique

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Farore Kaze = Farore Wind

Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha = Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu = Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique

Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu = Water Clone Technique

Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Reverse Summoning Technique

Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu = Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique (I'm going to use this translation instead of Futon: Furyudan no Jutsu; this one sounds better to me. For the record I didn't translate this jutsu; I don't know who started it but I think I first saw it being used by Geor-sama. Please don't spam me because of this jutsu).

Anyways I'm back at work next week so don't expect any more fast updates like I've been doing the last few weeks. I'll try and keep doing what I'm doing but I'm not making any promises (unlike some people).

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	22. The Lightning Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter22: The Lightning Princess

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi shouted as he exhaled a giant ball of fire at the Kumo Jonin.

'_Dammit; he's faster than me,'_ Yugito though while gritting her teeth. She dropped into the water so as to not get hit by the attack, _'he's stronger than that snake freak Orochimaru'._

'_She's using the water Kisame produced to keep deflecting my Katon jutsus…well then let's see how she this,'_ he shot forward faster than she could react.

When Yugito resurfaced a moment but was unprepared for the Anbu-style sword Itachi plunged into her shoulder. She tried to break free but he kept pushing her back with the blade still in her until she felt back her hit the wall/edge of one of the still standing buildings. Her feet were unable to touch neither the surface of rooftop nor the vast amount of water that surrounded them as Itachi grabbed her neck and held her down.

"It's over Nibi Jinchuuriki; come quietly and you will not be harmed," the Uchiha said with his Sharingan spinning.

(**Note: **I'm not sure why but every time I read or write about Itachi I keep picturing Darth Vader in my head. I don't know why; I just do. Does that happen to anyone else?).

"Get off of me! Chidori Nagashi!" lightning erupted from her body blowing him back and sending him crashing into the water with a laud splash. Yugito stood up breathing frantically, _'oh my god he almost had me there.'_

Itachi rose from the water a moment later seemingly unharmed, "I must admit I was not expecting that from you. You are stronger than anticipated but you will fall in the end just like the rest of the Jinchuuriki we have encountered; you were born a sacrifice and you will die a sacrifice".

"No way!" Yugito shouted as she channelled her lightning chakra into her hand and formed into a ball. "Oodama Raikyu!" she shouted just as she hurled a chest-sized ball of lightning at him.

Itachi dodged easily and narrowed his eyes when Yugito aimed her bow. He was prepared to dodge another arrow when she lowered her aim at the water directly in front of him. She let loose a flowing white/blue arrow and Itachi was forced to jump back as it touched the water where he once stood. Before he could do anything the area and everything around it shot up and formed into some kind of wall of ice.

"Koori no Ya," Yugito said with ragged breath.

'_A Hyoton Jutsu?_ _This girl is full of surprises but she has to be reaching her limit by now,'_ Itachi thought as he started forming hand-seals. He threw out a set of wires around the large wall of ice and breathed out a large stream of fire along the wire, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The wire carried the large dragon-shaped mass of fire along it before slamming into the wall of ice and melting it completely in moments.

"It's over; surrender now!" Itachi called out.

Yugito stood on the roof of the building smirking, "did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to do that?"

"…Why would you want me to melt it?" the Uchiha asked curiously.

His curiosity didn't last long…

Looking up he saw that a large number of thunder clouds had gathered in the air above them, "oh dear".

"Raiton: Kirin!"

"Susanoo!"

Suddenly a large dog like monster made of lightning shot down from the sky and hit the place the water with a thunderous blast sending massive amounts of heat and shockwaves for a hundred feet. After the dust had cleared all four combatants could be seen standing on the water.

"Hey; are you alright?" Kisame asked his partner.

Itachi was down on one knee clutching his side, "I'm fine". He glared up at the Kumo Jonin, "Kisame".

"Right," the mist swordsman nodded and made several hand-seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" he called out as a large wave of water rose up.

"Dammit," Yugito muttered as she grabbed Naruto. "Nayru Ai!" she called out as she formed a large blue crystal around the two Jonin.

The large wave crashed hard into the crystal but it held and after it dissipated showed that both of the Jonin were unharmed.

"Tough little brats," Kisame muttered in annoyance.

"Yugito," the Konoha Jonin said sending her a sideways glance.

"I know," she replied while aiming her bow at the Uchiha. "Hi no Ya," she launched several fire arrows at him hoping at least one would catch him.

Itachi saw them coming and after making several hand-seals he began spitting out several head-sized fireballs, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

The arrows hit the fireballs and exploded in the center between the two sending water up into the air. Almost immediately Naruto shot forward bursting through the large splash of water that accompanied the explosion and brought his sword down on Kisame's position. The mist swordsman brought his Samehada up to defend but was forcefully pushed down into the water by the strike.

Yugito suddenly felt a presence behind her but was unable to turn quickly enough before she was grabbed by the neck and hoisted up off her feet. She saw that it was Itachi who had grabbed her and tried to free herself but his grip on her neck tightened forcing her to choke slightly.

"You cannot escape now," the Uchiha snapped his eyes open revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

'_No!'_ her eyes widened as she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Tsukuyomi."

**Consciousness: ****Tsukuyomi**

Yugito's eyes snapped open and she looked around finding herself strapped to a cross inside of some kind of yard with its colours reversed.

"W-what's going on?" she asked trying to mask her fear.

"For the next seventy-two hours you will be stabbed, poisoned and otherwise tortured into submission," came Itachi's voice as twenty figures appeared all around her.

She struggled against her bonds but couldn't seem to break free and she started to panic slightly when they drew closer.

"S-stay back," her voice betrayed her fear.

"Shall we begin?" Itachi asked before he made to plunge his sword into her stomach.

However that wasn't meant to happen as it was stop before it made contact. The one who stopped it was a blond-haired woman who looked about twenty-five years old wearing a long light pink dress holding a small almost serial blade in front of her holding his own sword down at the 'floor'.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha asked intrigued.

The woman just smiled as she answered, "It is of no concern to you". She shifted her weight and placed her hand on his shoulder, "be gone manipulator. You have no place here".

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment before his entire body along with all of the others dissolved into a black liquid. A moment later the bonds that held Yugito on the cross shattered allowing her to drop to the 'floor'. She stood a moment later and fixed her eyes on the woman in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked softly.

Yugito nodded and asked, "I recognise you…you…you're Princess Zelda of Hyrule who lived before the Age of Shinobi, aren't you?"

The woman smiled almost mischievously before answering, "No…you are". Yugito looked confused for a moment and the woman smiled, "you will understand in time". She placed her hand on the teenager's shoulder, "for now…take some of my power; it is yours after all".

Before Yugito could respond the world around her seemed to shatter like glass…

**Fire Country: Border / Ruins**

The battlefield exploded in light sending shockwaves across the water catching the attention of everyone there. When the light died down Yugito could be seen standing floating above the water wearing a pink dress with a small sword at her side in her right hand while her left hand held her bow. Her hair was down covering her right eye as it seemed to wave in the wind.

(**Note:** Think of when you fight Zelda near the end of LOZ:TP only without the seals all over her body that Ganondorf placed on her.)

She landed on the water a moment later and held out her sword at her side and stared directly in Itachi's eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before he glared at her and clutched his Anbu sword at his side. Yugito held out her short sword away from her as the lower left triangle of the triad mark on the back of her hand glowed a bright blue.

"Let's finish this!" she shouted as a medium-sized ball of lightning formed at the tip of her sword. "Oodama Raikyu!" she used the sword to throw the ball towards him.

'_How did she break out of Tsukuyomi and who was that woman?'_ Itachi asked in thought as he dodged the lightning ball but noticed that his opponent had disappeared. _'Where did she go?'_ he looked around but found nothing.

That's when he heard it…

He looked straight up and saw her seemingly _floating_ above the ground aiming her bow down towards him. His eyes widened as he felt the enormous amount of chakra she was releasing into the arrow she had loaded.

"Hikari no Ya," she whispered and let loose the glowing yellow arrow at him from above.

Knowing he would die if she scored a direct hit he used his great speed to evade the arrow but that didn't help much. The moment the arrow hit the water a bright light shone from where it hit. He watched through his widened Sharingan eyes as the chakra Kisame used to create the large mass of water suddenly disappeared and the water evaporated in moments leaving a drenched city but no water.

'_Her jutsu just now…it didn't just get rid of the chakra in the water but it completely _destroyed_ the chakra in the water,' _Itachi thought in shock since he knew how dangerous she was now.

Imagine if she used that jutsu on a mass of chakra like a Biju…she'd be able to defeat one without much effort. Before he could blink she was in front of him on ground level and slashed her short sword across his cheek drawing blood from it. He parried the next strike but he was caught off guard when she spun on heel and landing a kick to his chest sending him though the wall of the only building in the area that was still standing.

'_Her speed has increased drastically even though she's wearing those clothes and her jutsu are nothing to snort at either,'_ thought the Uchiha as he stood back up just in time to defend against another strike from the Kumo Jonin. She clashed swords with him with both of them trying to push the other back but they both maintained their footing, _'she's dressed like that woman I encountered in Tsukuyomi…perhaps it is related to the Nibi in some way'._

Meanwhile not too far away Naruto and Kisame were fighting an intense battle of Kenjutsu. Naruto made a horizontal but Kisame backed away and brought his much large sword up. Since Samehada was longer than his they both knew that Kisame would have a longer reach than Naruto but that also meant he was slower than Naruto so it wasn't much of surprise when Naruto easily evaded the downward slash.

'_What happened to Yugito?'_ Naruto asked in thought at seeing his girlfriend's transformation. _'Did Nibi do that or…something else?'_ unnoticed by him the right-hand triangle of the triad on his right hand glowed dimly green for a moment.

"You shouldn't let your guard down brat!" Kisame shouted as he managed to knock the Master Sword to the side and sent a kick at him.

Naruto brought up the Mirror Shield to protect himself but the force of the kick knocked the shield off his wrist and send him skidding backwards. Naruto stood a moment later and looked down seeing his shield was gone though he still had the Master Sword in hand.

'_I have to end this now,'_ the Konoha Jonin thought and made a hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two clones popped into existence beside him and started channelling chakra to his free hand.

Kisame's eyes widened at seeing what the blond was doing, _'oh crap that's the-'._

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted as he hurled the spinning chakra shuriken at him.

The mist swordsman ran through several hand-seals and slammed his hands down on the ground, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A large wall of water gathered from the remaining water left from his previous jutsu, "Let's see you break through that".

Unfortunately for him that's exactly what happened; the Rasenshuriken sliced through the wall of water like it was made of paper and continued towards him at a frightening speed. He jumped high hoping to avoid the jutsu just as the chakra shuriken exploded in a ball of wind below him.

"Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!"

Kisame snapped his head up and saw a large dragon made of wind coming right at him. He brought his sword to his side and when the dragon was within range he tried to cut it down the middle. The move was successful in stopping the wind dragon but then he caught sight of two of Naruto's shadow clones descending from above. He brought his sword up waiting for them to get within range before attacking; that didn't go as he had planned however.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clones shouted as they exploded in two glorious fireballs.

Kisame cursed as he was blown downwards and sent crashing into the center of the street. He stood shakily after a moment and looked around to find his opponent who was nowhere to be seen. He cursed again knowing that there was one thing you must never do when fighting Naruto and that was lose sight of him. Just then the wind in the area seemed to pick up slightly and he heard the faint whistle of the boy's signature jutsu.

Kisame turned as quickly but it was too late…

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto called out as he attacked.

Kisame raised his sword just in time to block the two spinning chakra balls as they struck. Though this time Samehada wasn't able to absorb the chakra and so the mist swordsman was blown back with great force before slamming into the support beam of the last building which still stood. It collapsed in on itself seemingly burying Kisame alive.

"Kisame!" Itachi called out seeing his partner fall under the Konoha Jonin's relentless attacks.

"Raseniki!" Naruto exclaimed as he belched out a chakra ball at the crumbling building.

What was left of the building was destroyed from the destruction the jutsu caused; after the dust cleared Itachi jumped into the rubble and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

He turned his gaze on Naruto and whispered, "Amaterasu".

Black flames released from his eyes and travelled at extreme velocity towards Naruto. Just as they were about to hit however Yugito appeared in front of him holding the Mirror Shield and used the shield to deflect the flames to the side.

"Thanks for the save," Naruto said in between breaths as she handed him his shield back.

Kisame's hand burst from the rubble and Itachi managed pulled him out; they shared a glance for a moment before they both nodded at each other in understanding.

"We'll settle this some other time Naruto-kun," Itachi said as he made several hand-seals. He disappeared in a circle of leaves, "Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu".

"Until next time brats," Kisame said as he also made several hand-seals. "Mizu Shunshin no Jutsu," he disappeared in a swirl of water.

After a few moments it was clear that the two weren't coming back…

Yugito sighed in relief, "it's finally over".

_Sage Mode Deactivated_

Naruto nodded as he sheathed his sword and hooked his shield onto his back, "for now". He started walking towards where is reverse summoning scroll was located and said over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute; I just need to get something".

"Alright," Yugito nodded as she suddenly felt her clothes shift slightly and return to her normal attire. "That's odd," she thought and saw the triad symbol on her hand glowing dimly. _'Thank you princess,'_ she smiled and shook her head before heading off towards the other.

She arrived to the sight of a barely standing wooden house with the Konoha teams littering the front of it.

"Yugito-san," Yamato greeted with a nod. The others nodded in thanks also, "thank you for coming to our rescue".

"I just wish we had gotten here soon," she told him as she turned her attention to motionless figures of Kakashi and Konohamaru. "How are they doing?"

Yamato shook his head, "Konohamaru-kun will be fine but…Kakashi-sempai is…"

Yugito nodded in understanding, "I see".

"Where's Naruto?" Yamato asked deciding to change the subject.

The Kumo Jonin motioned her head towards where Naruto had ran off too, "he's grabbing the scroll from where he left it during the fight. He should be back in a minute or two".

"And Akatsuki?" Lee asked.

Just then Naruto jumped down into the street where the teams occupied, "they're gone".

Kiba sighed in relief and looked around the group, "…so what do we do now?"

The group remained quiet for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up catching their attention, "we're leaving. Everyone pack up the injured; we're heading back home…to Konoha".

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter 21; I hoped you liked it. This finally ends the battle and the next chapter will probably have a darkened theme to it as everyone tries to come to terms with what has happened.

_**Translation**_

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Chidori Nagashi = Thousand Bird Current

Oodama Raikyu = Great Ball Lightning Ball

Koori no Ya = Arrow of Ice

Raiton: Kirin = Lightning Release: Qilin (at least that's what it says on Wikipedia)

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Susanoo = [He] with the ability to help by all means

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader

Hikari no Ya = Arrow of Light

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water Encampment Wall

Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu = Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique

Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion

Rasenrengan = Spiralling Group Sphere

Raseniki = Spiralling Breath

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven

Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu = Leaf Body Flicker Technique

Mizu Shunshin no Jutsu = Water Body Flicker Technique

Anyways I'm back at work next week so don't expect any more fast updates like I've been doing the last few weeks. I'll try and keep doing what I'm doing but I'm not making any promises (unlike some people).

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	23. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter23: Memories

**Fire Country: ****Konoha / Hokage's Office**

"…And then we returned home," Sakura finished his report.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked over the teams, "I see…" She sighed and continued, "it was reckless of you to run out and fight Akatsuki alone Sakura". The pink-haired Chunin looked down, "however…" Sakura looked up at that, "…given the circumstances it was a wise decision".

"It wasn't enough though," Sakura said barely above a whisper as she remembered the fate of her first sensei.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "Kakashi's funeral will be held tomorrow at sunset…I'll handle the arrangements". After a few moments of silence she sighed again and said "alright; on to more pressing issues". Everyone looked up at that, "because the current crisis has passed I am dissolving the teams again. I am reforming Team Naruto and will place you back on the active list tomorrow evening after the funeral…Neji I believe your team is almost ready for a C-Rank Mission?"

The Hyuga male nodded in affirmation, "yes they are. I left them with Ebisu since his team was out of commission".

The Hokage nodded in understanding and continued, "I should have a mission available for them in three days". When she saw him nod she turned her attention to the youngest Hyuga in the group, "your team has fully recovered. They should be ready for active Shinobi missions by tomorrow morning; you should pay them a visit".

Hanabi bowed her head, "thank you Hokage-sama".

The Hokage sighed, "Alright; everyone other than Team Naruto are dismissed".

The teams left one by one leaving only Naruto, Yugito, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Yamato and Tsunade in the room.

"Alright; Team Naruto you will be doing missions again but this time you will be assigned missions outside of the Orochimaru and Akatsuki matters," Tsunade stated. "There's nothing major but there are a few missions only this team is suited for," the Hokage added.

"Such as?" Naruto inquired.

"There's nothing yet but there will be soon; all of the smaller villages have started picking sides so the political arena is deteriorating," Tsunade answered.

"What about the major villages?" Yamato asked worriedly.

The Hokage sighed, "Suna and Kumo have already joined us but…"

"It's not enough," Naruto finished.

Tsunade shook her head in response, "no; it isn't". She looked over the team and said, "I want you all to continuing any training you can while you still have the time; you may not get the chance to later". They all nodded at once, "is there anything else?"

"Just one thing," a voice said from the window.

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto greeted as usual.

"Stop calling me that," the infamous Jiraiya of the Sannin growled in annoyance.

Naruto just smiled, "what are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I'm going to finish your training once and for all".

This surprised everyone including Naruto, "I thought I learned everything you were going to teach me".

"You have; except one thing which I will be teaching you now," Jiraiya told him as he leaned on the window sill. "Meet me at Training Ground 44 AKA the Forest of Death," the Gama-Sennin said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"I wonder why he wanted to meet at the Forest of Death," Naruto commented.

"…It's probably a very deadly jutsu that shouldn't be used around allies," Yugito mused over the possible ideas.

"Are you coming too?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah; I want to learn some Katon jutsu anyways so he might be able to teach me some of them," she said with a nod.

"Alright then you're all dismissed," Tsunade told them and they all bowed before turning to leave. Just then she remembered something important, "oh wait I almost forgot". The team stopped and turned as Tsunade tossed a Jonin flak jacket over to Sakura, "because the mission was a success I can now officially promote you to Jonin rank Sakura".

"I-I'm a Jonin?" asked the pink-haired _Jonin_.

Tsunade nodded with a smile, "yes; I'm glad I remembered that".

Sakura nodded but didn't put it on…green just wasn't her colour and well…Naruto didn't where a Jonin flak jacket either despite being a Jonin himself. Now that she thought about it neither did Neji. In fact the only one who actually wore ones out of the Konoha 11 was Shikamaru and Lee. Hell even Yugito didn't wear the Kumo Jonin flak jacket.

"Thank you Shishou," Sakura bowed slightly.

Tsunade nodded, "everyone; dismissed".

**Fire Country: ****Konoha / Graveyard**

The next day was when the funeral for Hatake Kakashi was held. It was a surprisingly large ceremony with the Konoha 11, Yugito, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade and the entire Anbu contingent who were not out on missions attending. Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying throughout the entire proceedings having looked up to the man as a father since her parents had three died years ago.

As the ceremony drew to a close and Kakashi's name was engraved on the Memorial Stone the sky had stopped weeping for the loss of a loyal friend and teacher. Everyone proceeded to leave one after another as his body was lit on fire with a Katon jutsu and his body was reduced to ash. Yugito with a nod from Naruto had taken the still crying Sakura away as everyone continued to leave. Eventually only Naruto and Tsunade remained in the clearing with the former just staring at the Memorial Stone.

"…There was nothing you could have done," Tsunade said finally breaking the silence.

Naruto's fist clenched slightly as he continued to stare, "we could have been faster; if we had been there sooner than maybe-".

"There was nothing you could have done," the Hokage said again. Naruto remained silent as he continued to stare at the stone, "he sacrificed himself for you all…don't dishonour that sacrifice by beating yourself up over what happened".

"I…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He shook his head slightly, "…I hated him a little for leaving me to fend for myself back during the Chunin Exams but…I just don't know what to think anymore". Tsunade remained silent as he continued, "I mean he…he was a good guy even if he made some mistakes; I can't fault him for that but…he didn't deserve to die".

Tsunade smiled sadly, "some people who die shouldn't have and others should. That's the way things are; it can't be changed…"

Naruto nodded in understanding before he turned towards the private graveyard further down the path, "I…I need some time to think".

Tsunade nodded as he left, "don't take too long…Naruto".

The Konoha Jonin soon found himself in front of a very select number of graves…the Hokages graves. Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen and…Namikaze Minato. His wife's grave lay beside him as covered in flowers just as the wives of the other Hokages lay beside them.

"Hey mom, hey dad…I have to be honest. I didn't want to visit here at all; I hate graveyards…I guess I always have," Naruto began as he looked over the two graves of his parents. "I'm sure you both are already aware that Kakashi has…that he's no longer with us; a part of me hates him still but another part feels guilty about not being able to save him". He fell silent for a moment before continuing, "I'm not sure what to do…heh, I never got to see under his mask either". He chuckled sadly, "I…I hope he's doing alright. Even if he did make some mistakes; it's what makes us human…I hope you both take care of him wherever you are". He let a small smile form on his face as he turned to leave, "goodbye mom, dad…sensei".

He was gone a moment later as a low breeze settled on the graveyard…never noticing that the mark on his hand had been glowing slightly the entire time.

--

Three months passed without any incidents as the reinstated Team Naruto had been sent on various missions across the Elemental Countries. Most of them were to hunt down missing nin who directly or indirectly funded Akatsuki. There were also a few that involved Otokagure no Sato in which the team had been sent in to try and locate any information involving Orochimaru's location.

Sadly they didn't find anything…

Outside of the missions the political situation had deteriorated further; various countries had finished allying themselves with the larger villages they had chosen to join. In response to this everyone in Konoha had stepped up their training for coming war which by now everyone was aware of. A month ago the civilians of the village had found out about it along with the Genin of the village because of a significant event.

Or lack thereof…

The Chunin Exams were cancelled by Kirigakure no Sato…the Mizukage had banned the Chunin Exams from being held in his village. When this happened it sent a rippling effect through the various major villages; each of them including Konoha had banned the Chunin Exams from being held inside their respective villages.

Because of this questions had been asked and the all Shinobi above the rank of Chunin had been forced to tell the civilians what the situation was. All of the countries had begun to seal off their borders and preparing for war at any moment. Tensions between the nations were running high and the Fire Daimyo had deferred to Tsunade's judgement on the matter.

Though it was only a matter of time before something or someone sparked off the conflict…

As for what had happened to the team outside of missions well…Sai still maintained his loyalty to a man named Danzo and Yamato had taken to teaching Konohamaru how to control his second elemental affinity which had turned out to be earth. Tenten had mostly been spending her time training with Neji which Sakura and Lee had become sparing partners to improve their Taijutsu more.

Naruto and Yugito however…they spent most of their time in the Forest of Death when not on any missions. They had been working almost nonstop while using the Tayu Bunshin no Jutsu to accelerate their learning pace by harnessing their vast chakra reserves. It was their only hope to survive the coming months…years even.

During this time Jiraiya had taught Naruto an Oni-Jutsu of sorts since he was practically the only one who could use it without dying. The Futon: Renkudan was an A-Rank Jutsu which was a Kinjutsu by human standards because of the inhuman chakra requirements needed for just one usage of the technique. Naruto however had always had chakra to spare and could use it up to three times during a fight; Jiraiya however could only use it once and then he was usually depleted so he would be left defenceless afterwards.

As for Yugito; she had learned the Rasengan from Naruto and had taken a full month (seven with clones) to create the Katon: Rasengan. However she couldn't seem to be able to recreate Konohamaru's Katon: Oodama Rasengan even after all of the chakra and elemental manipulation she had done. Jiraiya had told her not to bother since it was almost impossible to even reach stage four. She had also been allowed to learn the Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu from Jiraiya since he had thought she could make use of it.

That's when things got complicated again…

**Fire Country: ****Konoha / Hokage's Office**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Tsunade called as from her chair. The door opened as the members of Team Naruto entered the room, "ah; good. You're here; come in".

"You wanted to see us Shishou?" Sakura asked as the team stopped just in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade nodded and held out a sheet of paper, "yes; I have a mission for you". Naruto took the paper and read over it once, "it's an A-Rank mission though it could be higher…"

"Kazahana Koyuki…where have I heard that name before?" Naruto asked as he examined the paper.

"Koyuki-Hime…she's the Daimyo of Snow Country remember? We helped her take back her country from her stupid uncle back when we were Genin?" Sakura asked him having remembered the name.

Yugito looked at the two oddly as did the others, "you two helped take over a country? Does this happen to you both often?" she asked.

"More times than not," Naruto muttered bitterly while remembering the various times he had helped various princesses become Daimyo's (seriously if you watch the Anime there's like three).

"…Right," Yamato nodded reluctantly. _'I should have probably looked over the record of missions Kakashi-Sempai did before I joined this team…how many high-class missions did they take when they were Genin anyways?'_ he added in thought.

"Well anyway back to the mission; Koyuki-Hime has requested Team Kakashi to aid her since she knows them but since Sasuke's defection and Kakashi's…passing I'm sending Team Naruto instead," Tsunade explained.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "She wouldn't call unless it was important," he added knowing what type of woman the Snow Daimyo was.

"The message didn't say," Tsunade answered truthfully.

"Great," Tenten mumbled almost bitterly.

"Alright we'll see Koyuki first and find out what's going on," Naruto stated and saw Tsunade nod. "Is there anything else Obachan?"

The Hokage shook her head, "no that's everything".

"Then let's go," Naruto said to his team as they turned to leave.

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter 23; I know it's a little short but I hope you liked it.

_**Translation**_

Tayu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Katon: Rasengan = Fire Release: Spiralling Sphere

Katon: Oodama Rasengan = Fire Release: Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	24. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter24: Spring

**Spring Country: Dock**

"I've never been to Snow Country before," Tenten stated as the team disembarked from the ship they had used for transportation. "Though I don't know why they call it 'Snow' Country—I mean take a look around…I don't see any snow anywhere," she gestured around them at the large amount of plants.

"From what I learned from my resources they changed the name after they 'heated the country up' as they put it," Sai said rather with a smile (he always smiled)_._

Sakura sighed at that, "they were probably able to fix the heat generator that Koyuki-Hime's father created".

"I wonder if it's in the shape of a dick…" Sai mused though everyone just ignored him having gotten used to his obsession with said appendages.

Really he called people by some pretty outrageous names; he openly called Hyuga Neji a birdman. He called Naruto dickless when not on duty, he called Sakura the pink-haired bitch and Tenten the dominatrix girl…hell he even called Lee Mr Eyebrows and Gai Grandpa Eyebrows. Even Yamato had gotten the name 'woody'. In fact the only one he didn't give a name to was Yugito for the simple reason that she threatened to cut off his balls with a Kaizuki should he ever hear him give her one.

No matter whom you are; if you're a male you will do anything to avoid _that _punishment…

"So where do we go from here?" Yamato asked not knowing anything about this region of the world.

"The train should be this way," Naruto said as he started towards where the nearby town was.

"What's a train?" Yugito asked confused.

"A very fast transportation machine…I err…came across one the last time I was here," Naruto said awkwardly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that, "more like you were almost killed by one".

Yugito's eyes widened slightly, "what?!"

Naruto laughed nervously and waved his hand dismissively, "it's nothing. It's just the last time I saw one it was trying to hit me…I will never try to outrun a train ever again".

They reached the train station after a few minutes of walking and found that one such train already there.

When they saw it however Sai couldn't help but make one of his remarks, "it looks like a dick".

Oh kill me now…

--

"Where too now?" Yugito asked as the team exited the train carriage.

"Koyuki's palace is just north of here…we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot," Naruto answered as he started off in the direction of one of the neighbouring mountains.

"What's this palace like?" Tenten asked curiously.

Sakura spoke first cutting Naruto off, "well the Kazahana Palace _was_ located in the middle of a rock formation. There's only one way in directly and that's through the gap in the mountainside. For ninja however…they can just get over by going over the mountains themselves".

"Sounds like it was built as a fortress instead of a palace…" Tenten trailed off.

Sakura sighed at that, "well technically…it was".

"Hey isn't that smoke," Lee spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I don't think those from flames of youth," he said as he pointed towards the mountain they were head towards.

A large smoke clouds rising from behind the mountain…

"That's not good," Yugito commented as the group started to run towards the mountain at ninja speed.

"Sai! Find out what's going on!" Naruto shouted to the Root member.

Sai nodded and took out his book and ink brush. "Chōjū Giga," he whispered as a large bird made of ink appeared out of his drawing.

He quickly mounted the ink-bird and took off into the sky at high speeds. He soon passed the edge of the mountain and could clearly see the Kazahana Palace he had heard so much about. There were a few fires coming from the burnt trees at the rock formation's entrance and he could see what was causing it.

The palace was under attack…

There were at least two dozen of them with three figures standing behind the assaulting group watching with only slight interest. The attackers all appeared to be wearing red cloaks of some kind with the picture of a howling wolf on the back of them. On the opposite side of the battlefield appeared to be what looked like Haru nins—formally Yuki nins. He spun his ink-bird round and returned to the others who were at that moment climbing up the mountain with chakra.

"There appears to be over two dozen unidentified Shinobi fighting Haru nins inside the defence perimeter of the rock formation," Sai stated in a reporting tone.

"Any idea who they are?" Naruto asked as the group _ran_ up the side of the mountain.

"No…they appeared to be wearing red cloaks though," Sai informed him.

"Red cloaks…did they have the picture of a wolf on their backs?" Yugito asked as her eyes became slitted.

Sai nodded, "yes as a matter of fact they did".

"Blood Howlers," the Kumo Jonin snarled.

"We don't know that," Naruto told her trying to calm her down. He knew she had some…issues with that specific group of people, "it might be someone else".

"Who are the Blood Howlers?" Sakura asked confused; neither of the two had mentioned the name before.

"They're…dangerous," Naruto replied vaguely not sure how to explain. "We have to hurry," he said as the team increased their speed up the mountainside.

_Sage Mode Activated_

--

Tatsuoki had been having a rather nice day for the most part; he had gotten up early and was told by the leader of Harugakure no Sato to go to the Kazahana Palace along with a few dozen nins. When he and the other seventy Haru nins had come to the palace they expected a nice quiet day where they could rest; enjoy themselves and paste their money.

They did not expect to be slaughtered by a group of red cloaks _demons_…

They clearly weren't normal people; the ones who attacked the palace and by proxy themselves didn't even use jutsu much. They mostly used lightning jutsu or some kind of chakra-infused swords. The Haru nins had outnumbered them at the start of the battle but every time they killed one of these creatures they lost three of their own.

Tatsuoki knew that their numbers were dwindling and his anger grew upon seeing the leaders of the attackers. Three very different individuals compared to the small fry that were attacking at the moment. Two of them were women and the last was a man. They all wore the same red cloak that the other attackers wore but these ones…they were outlined in white and gold.

Eventually the small fry broke off the attack and withdrew behind the three as they started their approach…

"Don't let them near the palace! Kill them all for what they have done here today!" Tatsuoki shouted to the other Haru nins who cheered as they readied themselves to face this new threat.

"I grow tired of this…would you just kill them already Kyusei-kun?" asked the woman in the center of the three.

"I suppose…we should hurry this up," mused a man covered in shadows and wearing a white ghost-like mask. He moved ahead of the group and held up his hand in front of him. "Kage Nui no Jutsu," the shadows covered his wrist shot out and spiralled downwards towards the Haru nins from above.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Tatsuoki shouted as he made to dodge the large area attack.

"There's not enough time!" his second in command: Shinji shouted back.

"Nayru Ai," a voice whispered and suddenly a large blue crystal formed around the Haru nins and the palace.

The shadows bounced harmlessly off surprising the assembled Blood Howlers.

"What?!" Kyusei asked in surprise…no one had ever deflected his attacks before.

"Maria-sama! Above us!" the woman in the center looked up suddenly upon hearing the shout.

Naruto descended towards them with a large ball of spinning chakra in his hand, "Cho Oodama Rasengan!"

The jutsu exploded with tremendous force sending a shockwave across the land (though Yugito's jutsu stopped it from threatening the palace) and reduced the mountainside to a crater. By the end of it all most of the Blood Howlers were dead or dying save for the three leaders who appeared relatively unharmed.

"This is…unexpected…thank you for the warning Kanako-Chan," Maria said to the previous unnamed Blood Howler.

Kanako bowed slightly towards her mistress, "I live to serve milady".

"Hey…isn't that who I think it is?" Kyusei asked as his eyes rested on the assembled Team Naruto standing between them and the Haru nins.

"Yes it is," Maria chuckled darkly and spoke up loudly towards the alliance team. "It's been awhile since I last saw you…princess. You've grown," Yugito's eyes settled into a glare as purple flames began to flicker across her body.

"Easy Yugito," Naruto told her as he held his arm out in front of her. "We shouldn't go charging in blindly," he finished.

"Coming from you that doesn't sound right," Sakura couldn't help but say.

"It does when you know that these guys were the ones that put Kiba and Shino in the hospital a few months back," Naruto shot back. "Hinata told me about a group wearing red cloaks where a single one of their members took out the entire team," he explained.

"Just one of them did that?" Tenten asked as she unsheathed her family katana.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to kill every last one of them," Yugito said as she shot forward. "Farore Kaze," she disappeared in a spiral of wind.

"Stubborn girl; come on Sakura. Everyone else protect the palace," Naruto said to his team as he and Sakura shot forward also. _'Shunpo no Jutsu', _he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

'_These must be…'_ Maria thought as she evaded a seven exploding fire arrows from above.

"Hi no Ya!" Yugito shouted as she landed a few feet away from the now disoriented Maria. "Kaizuki!" she called out as she shot forward with her arm ablaze in flames.

Maria turned swiftly and drew a medium-sized double-edged sword covered in blue _veins_ for lack of a better word. She swung around and channelled a large amount of chakra into the blade just as she made to intercept the blond girl's attack.

"Raijingu Sanda!" the Blood Howler called out as the two attacks clashed.

With a deafening roar-like sound the space between the two exploded sending both combatants away from each.

'_This isn't going to be easy,'_ Yugito thought grimly as she recovered quickly.

Maria chuckled as she regained her footing, "not bad princess but not good enough…just like your mother".

"Shut up!" Yugito roared as she charged forward again intent on ripping apart the Blood Howler Leader.

'_She's fast,'_ Sakura thought as she swung her hammer round with a chakra string intent on battering Kanako like a drum.

Kanako back-flipped away held out her arms towards where Sakura stood, "Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu".

Sakura's eyes widened for a second as she saw a large number of _crystal_ shuriken coming at her. She kicked up the ground in front of her and ducked behind it in order to avoid the attack making it go harmlessly over her head.

'_She can use Shōton Jutsus? I've never heard of such a thing before,'_ she ran out of cover as she started making hand-seals. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu," she whispered as she tried to trap her opponent in an illusion.

"Genjutsu won't work on me," Kanako said simply as she place her hand on the ground. "Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin," crystals suddenly shot out from the ground from where Kanako stood and continued towards Sakura.

'_That's bad,'_ Sakura thought as she jumped high to avoid the area crystallising jutsu.

"Got you," Kanako stated as the crystals shot up and grabbed Sakura's leg before encasing her entire body. Her body suddenly disappeared being replaced by a large rock with an explosive tag slapped onto it, _'damn it! She used Kawarimi no Jutsu!'_

The tag detonated in a deafening explosion as thus destroying the crystal. Sakura dropped down behind her a moment later and swung her hammer at the Howler's midsection. Kanako turned swiftly but was unable to stop the monstrous impact from the weapon that was said to have defeated dragons with a few hits. Kanako recovered quickly however and was just about to attack again when Sakura started throwing kunai at her with bags attached to them.

'_What is she doing?'_ Kanako asked in thought as the bags were ripped apart and spewed very small tags all over him and the area around him. _'What is this?'_ she asked only for his eyes to widen when he saw the kanji written on the tags.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, enjoy," Sakura said as she threw a kunai with a lit explosive tag at the Howler.

It exploded in a moment later and triggered the smaller tags all around him. The result was the entire area around the Blood Howler being consumed by flames and a thunderous roar which echoed throughout the canyon. When the flames died down however she could clearly see Kanako standing completely unharmed…and then some.

'_What is that?'_ Sakura asked in thought as she saw the layer of thin crystal covering the woman's body.

"You're going to have to do better than that my dear. My Kesshō no Yoroi will not be so easily defeated by an attack like that," she spoke almost arrogantly with a hint of amusement.

While he was talking however Sakura's mind kept on slipping back to Sasori and how much this woman reminded her of him. They were just like each other personality wise at least but this woman was more arrogant than crazy. She would do what it takes nonetheless; she would beat her one way or the other. There was no need for talk between the two…they attack.

'_Damn this guy; I can't get close enough,'_ Naruto thought as he jumped through the air to the side to evade the Kyusei's dozens of spear-like shadow weapons. _'It's like fighting against Neji and Gaara at the same time; there are just no openings…well then I'll just have to make one,'_ he blasted himself out of the way of another attack with wind elemental manipulation and started forming hand-seals. "Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as a dragon made of wind shot out from his outstretched arm.

"To easy," Kyusei grinned behind his mask as his shadows cut the wind dragon down before it hit him.

"Futon: Renkudan!" Naruto called out as he launched a concentrated blast of pure wind at his opponent.

Kyusei saw the attack coming and dodged effortlessly as the wind projectile detonated where he stood just moments ago. The explosion itself created another crater in the mountainside and blew the Blood Howler back.

'_That was dangerous,'_ the shadow user thought as regained his balance. His eyes snapped to the side as he saw the distinctive flash of yellow, _'that last attack was just a distraction?!'_

"Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he slammed a ball of pure spinning chakra into Kyusei's gut.

What happened next shocked everyone though…in one swift motion Naruto's right arm was severed from his body by a blade-like shadow that came from the side….

**Author's Notes:**

Ultimate Forbidden Technique: Grand Evil Cliff-Hanger no Jutsu!!!

Well allow me to introduce to you all to the bad guys I've created especially for Yugito. They are Yugito's personal enemies (since Naruto has most of Akatsuki and Orochimaru) and I've been dropping hints to their presence since the start of the story. I hope you like it and before anyone asks the answer is no. Kyusei is not a Nara; he's something much worse.

(Insert Evil Laugh)

_**Translation**_

Kaizuki

Chōjū Giga = Super Beasts Imitation Picture

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Farore Kaze = Farore Wind

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Raijingu Sanda = Raging Thunder

Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu = Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance

Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin = Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu = Sakura Blizzard Technique

Kesshō no Yoroi = Crystal Armour

Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu = Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique

P.S. Double post with Naruto: Whirlpool Chronicles.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	25. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Zelda or Bleach.

Triforce Legend

Chapter25: Explanations

**Spring Country: Dock**

Naruto backed off clutching his now missing right arm; he fought back the sting of pain he felt from the wound before he glared up at the man he had been fight. Pain flooded the right side of his body but the adrenaline in his body stopped it from taking any effect on him.

"Damn it," Naruto grunted as he grabbed the handle of his sword with his left hand and made to slash at the Blood Howler.

Kyusei saw it coming and brought up his shadow-blade/arm to intercept. Just then Tenten dropped down from above and slashed her katana across the shadow user's protected chest. Kyusei was knocked back from the attack but recovered quickly and stopped to see who had attacked him.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked her team leader.

Naruto nodded with a wince, "it's just a flesh wound".

Tenten just shook her head at that, "I'll bet...how do we take this guy down?"

"I have an idea; cover me," Naruto said as he brought out his good hand and started channelling chakra.

Tenten nodded and charged forward towards Kyusei.

'_What are they planning?'_ thought the shadow user as he saw the girl with buns in her hair make a hand-seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she whispered as five clones appeared at her side. "Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai!" she called out as she executed the complicated sword attack.

'_Impressive,'_ Kyusei grinned under his mask before his eyes caught sight of a small ball with spike coming out of it right in front of his face.

"Boom," Tenten smirked as the bomb detonated in his face with a mighty roar of flames and thunder.

Suddenly six shadow-like spears burst from the smoke and made to stab her. She dodged with the help of her clones and skidded further away trying to put some distance between them.

'_This guy is no joke; no wonder Naruto-taicho had so much trouble with him,'_ Tenten thought grimly as she readied her katana again.

It wasn't needed however...

"Cho Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he attacked with the monstrous ball of spinning chakra.

'_I didn't sense even him!'_ Kyusei thought it shock as he was hit by the attack...

Let's just say the landscape around them was suddenly redecorated...

"Damn this girl," Sakura gritted out as another crystal shuriken grazed her shoulder. _'She's fast,'_ Kanako appeared behind the pink-haired Jonin with what appeared to be a crystal blade attached to the woman's wrist.

"Shōton: Suishō Tō," the howler declared with a smirk as she slashed Sakura's unprotected back.

Acting on reflex Sakura did a backwards summersault over Kanako just as the strike came within range. Once back on solid ground Sakura threw her fist forward charged with chakra at her full power.

"Ōkashō!" she called out as she struck Kanako dead center in the back with a monstrous impacted. However instead of collapsing into a pile of bones like she expected 'Kanako' appeared to shatter into millions of crystal shards the size of a finger, _'what is this?'_

"Do you like my Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu? It works wonders...come now don't looks so upset that you didn't get me; it's not very lady-like," Kanako said appeared from what looked like a mirror made of her crystals.

Sakura turned swiftly to face her and held out her hammer towards the older woman, "I don't know who you are but I can tell you came here for something; what is it?"

Kanako shook her head in response, "it is the will of my mistress to collect a valuable item from inside the palace. That is all I will say on the matter".

Sakura nodded, "that's all I needed to know".

"Let's see if you can face the power granted to me," the veins on the woman's body could be seen through the cloak but now they glowed with such an eerie blue that her skin had turned completely white.

"Chōjū Giga!" a voice called out before the woman found herself being assaulted by what appeared to be five lions made out of ink.

Sakura caught sight of Sai standing atop one of his flying birds and she shouted up at him, "thanks Sai".

"My pleasure ugly," Sai said with a smile. Sakura just shook her head; of course he would go and use one of his nicknames at a time like this.

It didn't mean she liked it...

Suddenly there was a large spike of chakra and the ink lions were instantly vanquished by what appeared to be a shockwave of some kind originating from where the Blood Howler had been standing. The she stood...or at least it _was _her; her skin had become completely blue and her eyes were empty. There were to pupils in them and they were now pure white giving off a comforting yet vile aura that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

Hell it sent shivers down _Sai's_ spine...

Sakura clutched her hammer and charged forward a moment later...

"You're too slow princess!" Maria said laughing as she deflected the hail of arrows coming at her with her sword.

"Raikyu!" Yugito called out as she threw a ball of electricity.

"You're such a child!" said the woman still laughing as she swung her sword round to strike the oncoming jutsu. "Your mother was the same way," her sword connected with it and the lightning ball was suddenly sent back towards its user.

'_She's reflecting my jutsu back at me?!'_ Yugito's eyes widened as she saw the lightning ball approach her. "Nayru Ai!" she called out as a large blue crystal appeared around her.

With a thunderous (pun is _so_ intended) explosion of light and sound the ball of electricity slammed against the barrier technique and discharged. Yugito gave off a sigh of relief but she quickly gasped when Maria burst through the cloud of smoke. With her crystal now deactivated Yugito was powerless as Maria struck her with a clenched fist covered in lightning chakra.

"Sandā Saberu!" the woman called out as she landed the blow. After the dust cleared she smirked when she saw Yugito's now motionless form on the ground before her, _'too easy'. _Suddenly however it disappeared in a poof of smoke causing Maria's eyes to widen in surprise, _'that was a clone?'_ A searing pain spread out from her back, _'what?'_

"Hi no Ya," the arrow in her back suddenly exploded in a ball of flames at the sound. "That has to kill you," Yugito growled as she lowered her bow. Maria just stood up a moment later as if the attack hadn't effected her at all, "how are you still standing? That was an S-Rank Jutsu I just hit you with; you should be dead".

Maria chuckled as the hole in her side visibly closed in moments, "it should have but it _didn't._ I was careless; I should have expected such a tactic from the daughter of Yotsuki Usagi. She was always a sneaky little bitch too".

"Shut up! Who the hell are you anyway? No, I don't care; you will die for talking that way about my mother," Yugito growled at her.

Maria laughed at her opponent, "You're welcome to try _princess"._

Yugito didn't say a word before she disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of the howler almost instantly. Maria smirk broke into a full blown grin as Yugito slashed a monstrous claw of purple chakra—or flames—across her face. The howler woman was blown hurled across the countryside at high speeds; crashing through grass and trees. She was blown through a _boulder_ before finally coming to a stop on its other side as Yugito touched back down on the ground where Maria had once stood a moment ago.

The Princess of Lightning however was different then she was a second ago; now she was covered from head to toe in flame augmented purple chakra cloak. The chakra had taken the shape of a cat with a single swishing tail at the back; she was crouched down on all fours with the pupils of her blue eyes now vertical slits.

There was an echoing laugh as Maria stood seemingly disregarding the fact that her face now had five claw marks across her face. She licked her lips once to taste the blood that was running down from them before the pupils in her eyes vanished leaving her eyes empty. The claw marks healed in a matter of seconds as the blue 'veins' on her body branched out and covered her skin making her look like she had blue skin.

"Not bad Demon Princess; you've turned into quite the Jinchuuriki...little kitten," Maria taunted as she drew her blade.

"**I said shut up!" **Yugito snarled at her before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Maria smirked and jumped back just as Yugito slammed down on where she had been standing from above. An instant later the Kumo Jonin was already upon her again trying to slash her with her claws. Maria skillfully dodged the strikes that came at her but was unprepared for the claw of _flames_ that shot out of the girl's chakra cloak and slashed at her. Maria was slashed across her stomach and sent crashing back through the nearby tree though she stood back up still grinning as she stared at the Youki covered girl before her.

"Impressive demon; I will admit that but...that's useless against me," Maria told her as the wound on her stomach closed in a matter of seconds. The Blood Howler smirked again started forming hand-seals, "now I do believe I've had enough of this farce. Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu," she held up her hand towards the girl and suddenly a dragon made of lightning burst forth from it. Yugito suddenly started concentrating a large amount of chakra her mouth and it began to glow, "kindly die".

"**Nekomata ****Endan!"** a wide stream of pure heat was unleashed from the Kumo nin's mouth in one focussed blast. It hit the lightning dragon in midflight and both attacks exploded in a blast of lightning and fire.

"You actually survived that?" Maria chuckled when she saw Yugito still crouched on all fours glaring at her. Yugito jumped at her faster than the eye could see but Maria was already in moment and narrowly dodged to the right as shockwaves rippled across where she was standing moments ago, "meow". Her sword started to glow blue as she slashed downwards on her, "Raijingu Sanda!"

There was a resounding explosion as the large blue stream of chakra erupted from the blade and splashed across Yugito's Youki-covered body. Dust was blown upwards by the force of the impact and when it cleared Yugito's form could be seen struggling to stand with the Youki still covering her.

"Still hanging in there huh princess? Not that it matters," Maria mused and turned. "Kanako-Chan, Kyusei-kun! Fallback; we're pulling out!" she called to the other two howlers.

"Yes milady," Kanako nodded in understanding as she jumped back towards her mistress.

"Oh do we have too? I was having fun here," Kyusei whined as he appeared at her side also.

"I will not let you escape," Lee called out as he dropped down from above them and leapt at them with his legs spinning towards Maria's face. "Konoha Daisenpu!" the blow connected with her face but she appeared to not even flinch from it.

"You're an amusing little child," Maria said as she planted her hand firmly on his chest before he could get away. "My turn now; Raiton: Sanda," Lee yelled in pain as he was blown back from what looked like a bolt of pure lightning.

"Lee-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry as she ran over to him. After taking a look at him she saw that the skin on his chest looked like it had been melted off, "what the hell was that?"

"I-I think it was pure lightning manipulation," Lee grunted out with a wince.

"Hold still; I'll be done in a moment," Sakura said quickly as her hands glowed green.

"Come Kanako-Chan, Kyusei-kun. We're leaving," Maria said and the three disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"Rai Shunshin no Jutsu," Yamato commented upon seeing the technique.

"Yugito; power down...now," Naruto said as an order and she turned to look at him. "Yugito," he warned.

The Kumo Jonin nodded in understanding and after slumping to the ground her chakra shroud receded.

"It's one of those days," Naruto muttered and looked down at his missing arm.

--

Later in the conference room of the palace Yugito took a deep breath as Tenten helped her over to Sakura; Naruto was already there getting his arm attended to by her.

"Hold still Naruto; you're lucky it was a clean cut or I wouldn't be able to reattach it," Sakura told him as she tried to reconnect the arm.

"Luck had nothing to do with it; that guy I was fighting knew _exactly_ what he was doing. I couldn't even get a decent hit in," Naruto told her.

"I can believe that," Sakura nodded knowing the kind of strength it would take to do this to him. "It's done but don't use any chakra with it for at least another three days," she said as an order.

"Technically I outrank you so..." he trailed off.

Sakura just smirked at him, "don't push it. Unlike everyone else on the team I _can_ actually give you an order since I'm the senior medical-ninja on this team".

"Who were those people anyways?" Tenten asked from her position. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed as she spoke, "they're no ordinary Shinobi that's for sure. We could barely even scratch them; at least with Akatsuki we know who were dealing with but this...it feels like we're blind at the moment".

Yamato nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs, "I agree. I've never seen them before but I know for a fact that those three we fought are on the Kage level".

Yugito clenched her fists tightly and spoke up, "they're called Blood Howlers". Everyone (minus Naruto) looked over at her as she continued, "they used to be a section of Kumo's Anbu but they betrayed the village eighteen years ago. I don't know the details but they actively despise my entire family; I don't know why...they just do".

"Have you ran into them before?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow.

When he saw that she couldn't answer Naruto decided to interrupt, "we ran into them two years ago...it wasn't a pleasant experience. I have to be honest; if I didn't get the drop on them back then they would have killed us both easily judging by how those three were fighting out there".

"I see," Yamato mused as he rested his hands under his chin.

"So what do we do now?" Lee asked from one of the seats. His chest had been healed though he would have to lay off the training for a week, "just sit around and wait for them to come back?"

"They wanted something here," Sakura said simply. "Whatever it is must be important; we should find it," she continued.

"I agree," a voice came from the doorway and the team turned to see who it was.

"Koyuki-sama," Sakura greeted remembering her manners.

Koyuki just waved her dismissively, "don't start that Sakura-Chan. Just call me Koyuki; Koyuki-sama makes me feel old". Sakura nodded at that as she turned to Naruto, "you've grown".

"So have you...more beautiful I mean," Naruto shot back with a grin.

"And you've become quite the charmer," Koyuki took note of that detail.

Of course Yugito decided to smack him at that moment, "Idiot".

"Hey now that was uncalled for," he clutching his arm.

Koyuki looked amused at the display, "don't tell me...girlfriend?"

"Fiancé actually," Naruto corrected.

"Really?" she was actually surprised at that.

Naruto just nodded and laughed nervously, "A lot has happened".

"Tell me about it...where are Sasuke and Kakashi? I thought they would be here with you," Koyuki asked not seeing the two.

Sakura didn't want to answer so Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke...he turned traitor three years ago and betrayed us all. He's now with another traitor who killed one of our former leaders". Koyuki's eyes widened at that and he continued, "as for Kakashi-sensei...he...passed on three months ago".

"...I see; so that's why they're not here," the Spring Daimyo nodded sadly in understanding.

After a moment of silence Tenten spoke up, "if I may ask? Do you by any chance know what those...Blood Howlers...wanted from you?"

Koyuki looked over at her and nodded solemnly, "yes as a matter of fact I do know. Its located directly below this palace...we call Marcrim".

**Author's Notes:**

And I'm ending it here; I seriously couldn't write this chapter. It really didn't want to be written; seriously. Anyway if you haven't already check out my new Naruto fic (its getting updated with this one) and please review.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai = Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon

Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Raikyu = Lightning Ball

Nayru Ai = Nayru Love

Sandā Saberu = Thunder Saber

Shōton: Suishō Tō = Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade

Chōjū Giga = Super Beast Imitation Picture

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire

Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu = Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique

Nekomata Endan = Forked Cat Flame Bullet

Raijingu Sanda = Raging Thunder

Konoha Daisenpu = Leaf Great Whirlwind

Raiton: Sanda = Lightning Release: Thunder

Rai Shunshin no Jutsu = Lightning Body Flicker Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
